The Lady & The Prisoner
by Everlasting Sapphire Blue
Summary: Rin es hija de un general nazi, Len es un prisionero de un campo de concentración, ambos se conocen por accidente, ¿podrán estar juntos? - Inspirado en la canción "Prisoner" y "Paper Plane" , de Rin y Len. Entren y lean
1. Un pájaro enjaulado

**Vocaloid y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo I – Un pájaro enjaulado**

…

Señorita Rin…. Señorita…. Despierte, por favor …- decía una joven sirvienta a una niña de 14 años, que descansaba sobre su cama con una pequeña toallita en su frente, pues la noche anterior había sufrido una fuerte calentura – Se hace tarde….-

Un minuto más, Aki….- suplicó la niña, pero la sirvienta no desistió y siguió moviéndola, a lo que la chica rubia se sentó en su cama mirando cansada a su acompañante - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? – preguntó un tanto molesta –

Perdóneme, señorita Rin, pero su padre me ordenó que la levantara, y que cuando estuviera lista, fuera a hablar con él… - le explicó la muchacha –

¿Hablar con él? ¿Para qué? – volvió a cuestionar, pero la mirada de Aki solo le decía que no sabía nada al respecto – Está bien… Ya me cambio… - suspiró y observó cómo su fiel amiga salía de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

Rin se levantó de su cama, dejó el pañito que tenía en la frente sobre su mesita de noche, era muy preciado para ella, ya que se lo había regalado su mamá antes de morir… Otro suspiro salió de sus labios…. La extrañaba, ¡y como lo hacía! A veces se sentía incomprendida por su padre, ella sabía que él la amaba… pero a veces era tan sobreprotector, y más por la condición en la que Rin se encontraba…. Sí, ella tenía un cuerpo muy débil y su salud era algo inestable. Su padre dice que era lo mismo que sufría su madre, y que, Rin, desgraciadamente lo heredó, pero para ella no era tan espantoso, pues últimamente se había estado sintiendo mejor. Dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana y sonrío al ver a unas golondrinas en el árbol que daba hacia su cuarto, el cual, parecía siempre estar floreado por esos hermosos pétalos rosas que habitan sus ramas. Algo que adoraba Rin - y su padre le prohibía – era salir de su casa y aventurarse por el gran jardín de su casa, lleno de hermosas flores y plantas de todo tipo, para ella era un lugar encantado, la hacía olvidar su enfermedad y sonreír por todo, pero su padre no lo entendía, y la encerraba todo el tiempo en su habitación.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos y prosiguió a vestirse. Se puso un vestido sencillo, color miel con un lazo marrón cruzándole por la cintura y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Por su cabello pasó un listón blanco, y adornó su cuello con un relicario que le regaló su abuela. Sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió a hablar con su padre. Al salir de su habitación saludó a toda aquella persona con la que se cruzaba por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras de esa enorme mansión y pasó por un gran corredor. Llegó al final, donde se divisaba una gran puerta, hecha con madera de roble. - Toc Toc – Tocó con delicadeza aquella puerta esperando respuesta.

Pase – se oyó la voz de su padre desde adentro. Rin obedeció y entró. Ahí estaba su padre, detrás de su gran escritorio de madera, sentando en una gran silla de cuero, anotando y repasado unos papeles de su trabajo.

Buenos días, Padre – saludó – Aki me ha dicho que deseabas hablar conmigo – comentó y su papá le hiso una seña para que tomara asiento en los sillones que estaban al frente de su escritorio. Rin se sentó y miró algo preocupada a su padre, pues éste tenía una mirada seria.

Verás Rin…Cómo sabrás, hace varias noches recibimos una visita muy importante… ¿Verdad? – retomó la palabra, haciéndole recordar a la joven la cena que tuvieron hace varias noches atrás.

Papá…. No soy una niña pequeña, ya tengo 14 – dijo algo fastidiada por ese tema -… Sí, sé que El Führer vino a cenar a casa…. Con esa mujer… ¿Eva se llamaba? – lo pensó varios segundos – Y hablaron sobre promoverte… O algo así –

Me alegra que seas tan inteligente, cariño – le dijo su padre y Rin frunció el ceño – Pues, como podrás ver… Conseguí que me ascendieran…- explicó.

¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cierto? ¡Son buenas noticias! – exclamó entusiasta Rin –

Aun no termino querida… - se aclaró la garganta y suspiró – Nos tenemos que mudar – lo dejó salir sin más ni menos, la joven lo pensó por unos minutos… Analizaba cada palabra que le acababa de decir su padre…

¿Qué? – habló después de un largo silencio - ¿Nos mudamos? – repitió y miró espantada a su padre, éste asintió - ¡Pero yo no deseo irme! ¿Qué pasará con mis amigas…Miku y Luka? …¿Y con los sirvientes? O la abuela… Por favor, no padre… ¡No nos mudemos! – suplicó al frente del escritorio –

Lo siento Rin… Pero tendrás que despedirte de tus amigas – contestó serio – Ya lo decidí – alzó la mirada para ver los orbes azules de su hija empapados de lágrimas – Harás nuevas amigas, y no te preocupes, que la abuela vendrá con nosotros… ¿Y sabes algo? Me garantizan que los médicos de allá pondrán curar tu enfermedad – sonrió esperando a que su hija se alegrara al oír esas palabras

¡No me importa mi enfermedad! ¡Deseo quedarme con mis amigas y mis seres queridos! ¡Aquí, en mi hogar! ¡¿Por qué no lo comprendes? – preguntó desesperada esperando a que su padre la entendiera

¡No me alces la voz, jovencita! – le reprendió el hombre – Nos iremos mañana antes del amanecer, ¡y punto! Hago muchos sacrificios por ti, por lo que creo mejor para ti, ¡¿y así es como me pagas? ¡No seas insolente! ¡Eso no fue lo que yo te enseñé durante tantos años! –

No lo entiendes… - susurró con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada! – gritó y salió del despacho de su padre hacia su habitación. Todos los sirvientes comprendieron que la pequeña se había enterado de la mudanza y la vieron con tristeza.

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación. Se había encerrado bajo llave para que nadie la molestara. Pasaron las horas y poco a poco se fue calmando. Recuperó la cordura y se sentó en su cama, observando por completo su cuarto. Extrañaría tantos recuerdos que le producía; cómo cuando Miku les lanzó una bomba de agua a los hijos de los vecinos - los cuales eran sumamente fastidiosos – y causó que uno de ellos se enamorara de ella. O cuando Luka, se subió al árbol desde la ventana y le jugó una broma a uno de los soldados de su padre una noche. Se rió al recordar tales momentos, sus amigas eran especiales, las adoraba y le dolería mucho separarse de ellas. Sonrió con nostalgia y miró una foto de su madre con ella en brazos cuando era bebé. El tercer suspiro del día salió por su boca, y se recostó de nuevo en su cama… Sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido… ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido?

Apuesto a que mamá no me obligaría a ir…- se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba el techo de la habitación –

Yo también creo que ella no te dejaría ir – interrumpió una voz en su habitación, Rin se levantó de golpe espantada y al ver a su abuela sonriendo desde la puerta, suspiró aliviada –

Nana… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – cuestionó la chica recordando que ella había cerrado la puerta bajo llave –

Pues digamos que siempre es mejor tener un as bajo la manga – dijo y le mostró una llave de repuesto – Dime querida… ¿Estuviste todo el día llorando?-

¿Eh?… Bueno Nana… es que… mi padre… yo… ¡yo de verdad no quiero irme! – respondió con los ojos llorosos – He pasado toda mi vida en esta ciudad… ¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos?

Pequeña… - sonrió su abuela como lo solía hacer su madre – Sabes muy bien por qué nos mudamos… El ascenso de tu padre significa mucho para él y pues, quiere compartirlo contigo – se sentó sobre la cama al lado de ella – Además… He oído que la nueva casa tiene un jardín inmenso… y hay un bosque por detrás … Y, yo puedo ayudarte a que de vez en cuando des un paseo por ahí ….- guiñó un ojo a su querida nieta y sonrió de forma cómplice –

¿En serio? – su rostro se iluminó de felicidad ante la propuesta de su abuela - ¡Eres la mejor Nana! – exclamó y la abrazó–

Me alegra que hayas recuperado esa alegría tuya – se separó de Rin y se levantó – Es hora de que te duermas Rin… Mañana saldremos muy temprano – comentó para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo a pensar por un momento – Tú no has comido en todo el día, ¿verdad? – observó a la joven rubia, quien asintió enseguida – Te traeré algo para comer…

¡Sí! – gritó alegre - ¡Me encanta que tú cocines, Nana!-

Jaja, gracias querida – se iba a retirar, pero se volvió a la puerta - Y que lo que te dije sobre el paseo sea un secreto entre nosotras, ¿sí? – Rin miró a su abuela con gracia y aceptó el trato.

La abuela de Rin se retiró del lugar, dejándola sola de nuevo. Tenía una corazonada… Algo iba a pasar, sentía emoción y curiosidad. ¿Qué sería eso que la tenía tan animada? Sentía que descubriría muchas cosas en la nueva casa, en su nuevo jardín, ¡todo la emocionaba! Sintió que abrían la puerta y vio a su abuela entrando con una charola de bizcochos con apariencia deliciosa. Con gusto se comió su cena, y después de hablar un rato con su abuela, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a que un nuevo día llegara.

_Continuará…._

_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en ésto de los fics de Vocaloid, y la verdad, ¡es que el LenxRin me fascina! Adoro ese Twincesto, y escribí esta humilde historia en honor a esa parejita tan linda. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, ¡no duden en decírmela! Soy toda oídos. Bueno, con ésto me despido, no olviden dejar su review, así me alegrarán el día :)_

_Nos vemos! Con amor, **Jess**._


	2. Dentro del infierno

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

**

* * *

Capítulo II – Dentro del Infierno**

_**Guerra**_…. Cómo odiaba esa palabra….

_**Nazis**_… Detestaba con todo su ser a aquellos portadores de la banda con el símbolo de Hitler. Aquella banda que los hacía "superiores" a los demás. ¿Cómo podían ser tan desalmados? ¿Qué acaso no eran humanos? ¿No tenían conciencia? Es cierto…Hasta ellos mismos lo dicen: "Hitler es mi conciencia".

Por culpa de ellos su vida fue arruinada… Fue separado de su hermana menor y de su madre, para ser llevado a un campo de concentración. Sufrimiento. Es lo único que ha visto desde que había llegado a ese horrible lugar.

Recordaba muy bien la tarde en que todo ocurrió. Él joven sabía que su padre había ayudado a esconderse a una familia judía, una familia amiga de ellos. Los habían ayudado a refugiarse en una fábrica abandonada, donde antiguamente los señores habían trabajado. A él le parecía que estaba bien ayudarlos, pues, se oponía fervientemente a los regímenes imparciales que imponían los nazis sobre los judíos. Pero una tarde todo empeoró. El día anterior, su padre no había regresado después de ir a ver como se encontraba la familia amiga de ellos. Su madre, asustada, rezaba desesperadamente para que estuviera a salvo. Ahí fue cuando todo cambió. Él jugaba con su hermanita cerca de su habitación, cuando se escuchó un horrible rugido proveniente de la entrada de la casa. Espantado, abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, y miró de reojo por el pasillo que estaba pasando. Su madre salió por el corredor y miró al chico.

-Por nada del mundo, vayas a hablar – susurró y corrió a la sala de la casa. Apenas bajó el último escalón, la puerta cayó de golpe y los vio: Un escuadrón de nazis entraba a la fuerza al lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Señora Kagamine - dijo un hombre con una espantosa cicatriz en la cara – Su esposo ha quedado bajo arresto por ser cómplice y ayudar a una familia judía a esconderse de la justicia, lo que se considera traición- exclamó tomando a la mujer del brazo – Supondremos que usted estaba al tanto de esto, por lo tanto, vendrá con nosotros – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho había soltado a su hermana, la cual, horrorizada, corrió abajo a encontrarse con su mamá

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos – Por favor, ¡no se la lleven! – En un acto de desesperación, haló el uniforme del general, lo que causó una inmensa rabia en éste, haciendo que levantara su brazo para disponerle a pegarle – ¡Plaf! – se escuchó el golpe de una mano contra el rostro del chico, quien se interpuso para evitar que su hermana fuera herida.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó con burla el oficial - ¡Un pequeño ha protegido a su pequeña hermana! ¡Qué valiente! – Exclamó y estalló en carcajadas –

-¡Suéltenla! – exigió mirando a su madre – ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!-

-¿Soltarla? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre de uniforme - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír enano – dijo y empujó al joven lejos de él – Ahora, ¡vámonos! – ordenó a la tropa que se encontraba con él.

-¡Eres un ·$·!·"$!·"·!$"%"·$%! – le gritó al oficial - ¡Tú y todos los nazis son unos desgraciados! ¡Unos desgraciados dirigidos por un bastardo! –

- Len, ¡basta! – gritó su madre desesperada, temiendo que le hicieran algo a sus hijos –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – lo miró con rabia – Te crees muy valiente, ¿no? - sin previo aviso, pateó al rubio en el estómago, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara - ¿Sigues sintiendo tan imponente? – continúo pegándole, hasta que el chico cayó el suelo, siendo abrazado por su hermana –

-Por favor, ¡deténganse! ¡Ellos son inocentes! – gritaba desesperada su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –

-¿Detenernos? – El oficial nazi se rió seguido por sus acompañantes – Muy tarde para eso, mujer – la miró y observó a los niños – Ellos vendrán con nosotros – dicho esto, 2 guardias levantaron al chicho y se llevaron a la niña

-¡Mami! – Decía la niña tratando de zafarse- ¡Mami! ¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! -

-¡No! Por favor, ¡Basta! ¡Tengan misericordia de unos pobres niños! – suplicó llorando, y se arrodilló para que la escucharan – ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Por favor!

-Tsk – soltó el líder – Que molestia con usted, encárguense de ella – dijo y con un golpe, dejaron inconsciente a la madre de los chicos.

-¡ MAMÁ! – Exclamaron los dos jóvenes al ver a su madre caer al suelo.

.

.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! – exclamó un guardia sacando al joven rubio de sus pensamientos. De nuevo había tenido ese recuerdo. Después de eso, no supo más de su hermana ni de su madre. Tampoco había obtenido información alguna de su padre. Se imaginaba lo peor. Con rabia, Len Kagamine se levantó y miró con odio al nazi.

-¿Qué? – preguntó altanero. Nadie en el campo tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle así a los guardias, temían que se molestaran y los asesinaran. Pero Len era diferente, si lo asesinaban, acabaría con el sufrimiento que vivía día a día en ese lugar.

-¡Muestra más respeto muchacho!- le pegó una bofetada en el rostro, haciendo que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo por lo débil que estaba. Sin embargo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese mal trato hacía para con ellos – Ve con todos afuera, es hora de trabajar – ordenó y salió de la cabaña, que estaba completamente vacía…. Len se levantó y se dirigió a lo que ellos llamaban "trabajo"; eso era más una explotación, los hacían construir sus propias cabañas, y si no obedecían, el castigo que les esperaba era inhumano.

Al salir, se encontró con su fiel amigo Daisuke, un muchacho de descendencia judía, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Era muy amable y siempre sonreía, aunque pasara el peor castigo en aquel lugar, nunca le quitaban esa sonrisa de su rostro. Él trataba siempre de ayudar a los ancianos y a los más pequeños, que por su edad, eran débiles y un blanco fácil para los nazis. Cuando repartían comida – cosa que era considerada extraña – él siempre dejaba de comer por los demás, era admirable.

¡Len! Iba a ir a buscarte – dijo mientras el rubio se acercaba a él - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? – preguntó preocupado observando el moretón en la cara del chico -

No es nada, estoy bien – respondió – No me hicieron nada que no hagan todos los días –

Ya veo…- suspiró su amigo y por primera vez, observó que tenía un semblante triste.

¿Qué sucedió? – se detuvo mirando angustiado al muchacho de cabellos negros –

Hoy… Vi a Riu llorar… - explicó mirando al cielo – Hoy me dijo: "Onii-san… Mi papá y mi abuelo se fueron con los guardias ayer y aún no regresan"… No pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos apenas me dijo eso… - miró con los ojos rojos a su amigo Len – Cada día es peor… Las personas son llevadas a allá… - dirigió su vista a las horribles cámaras donde acababan con ellos – y no vuelven a regresar…-

Con que eso sucedió…- se escuchó un sonido, una bocina sonaba detrás de ellos, era la señal de que se tenían que alistar en fila y rápido – Vamos Dai, anímate… todo estará bien… Riu aun te tiene a ti – puso su mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo-

Gracias – sonrió con dificultad el chico.

Juntos corrieron a dónde se estaban agrupando los hombres, y formaron parte de la fila. En eso, apareció un hombre de cabellos amarillos, y ojos verdes. Tenía un semblante de odio y crueldad. Cargaba el mismo uniforme que el general de ese campo de concentración. Len tragó fuerte al sentir la mirada del hombre sobre él, pero respondió con una mirada dura.

Verán… - comenzó a hablar aquel hombre – Yo soy el general Yamamoto, el nuevo líder de este campo y me encargaré como se debe de ustedes – una sonrisa escalofriante adornó su rostro – Como sabrán, al antiguo comandante no supo cómo lidiar con basura como lo son ustedes, pero yo soy diferente …– con cada palabra que decía, Len lo iba odiando, cada vez más y más; si llegó a pensar que el anterior general era malo, éste hombre lo superaba millones de veces solo con la mirada – Así que no se preocupen, que están en buenas manos – bromeó y comenzó a reírse, seguido por los demás hombres de ese lugar – Ahora, ¡A trabajar! ¡Muévanse! – gritó y todos los hombres se dispersaron para hacer sus deberes.

Así pasó el día: entre gritos, golpes y abusos por parte de los soldados, y llantos, heridas y caídas por parte de los prisioneros. Todo era un ciclo, en el que era muy difícil seguir adelante. La noche había caído. Entró a la cabaña donde apenas y cambian las personas, y, cómo pudo, se acostó en un rincón, con su amigo Daisuke a su lado. Nada había cambiado con la llegada de ese nuevo oficial: seguían siendo los mismos maltratos y los mismos sufrimientos. Bueno, tal vez algo había cambiado: los soldados ahora eran más violentos que antes. Quién sabe por qué, pero lo eran. Lo único que podían hacer era protegerse entre ellos. No les quedaba más.

No hay nada más que un cruel destino para nosotros….- susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Continuará…._

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? ¡Espero que bien! Subiré los 3 capítulos seguidos que llevo para que me den opiniones y/o quejas - espero que no haya ninguna - de la historia :D ¡Dejen sus reviews! Por favor :)_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	3. Primer encuentro

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

**

* * *

Capítulo III – Primer Encuentro **

Era una mañana soleada. Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación de la chica, dando a entender que el mañana había llegado. Se levantó de su cama, mirando el nuevo paisaje que se veía desde la pequeña ventana del cuarto. Sí, ya habían llegado a su nueva casa. Fue un viaje largo y tedioso, y al llegar a la casa lo único que pudo apreciar fue el jardín que se veía desde su cuarto. Era amplio y hermoso, pero estaba "prohibido" para ella. Del resto del lugar, no hay mucho que decir. La casa… La casa era horrible. Parecía una cárcel – o más bien, si lo era -. Todo era gris y no había nada vivo en ese lugar. Su habitación era pequeña, mínima, y sumamente vacía. Si antes se había sentido atrapada en su antiguo hogar, ahora era peor. Caminó hacia su pequeña cómoda y abrió la primera gaveta, sacando su antiguo diario. Sintió que ahora que iba a pasar casi todo su tiempo sola, su único amigo sería su confiable diario, después de tanto tiempo sin usarlo, hoy recurría a él para pasar el tiempo.

Se vistió con un vestido blanco, se puso unas sandalias rosadas y una pashmina rosada. Dejó su cabello suelto y bajó a comer algo. En las escaleras, antes de llegar a la sala, pudo oír unos gritos provenientes del nuevo despacho de su padre. Parecía una discusión entre él y su abuela. Con cuidado, trató de acercarse para escuchar.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó de repente un muchacho de cabello azul detrás de ella. Llevaba un uniforme, así que supuso que era uno de los soldados de su padre.

Nada – contestó rápidamente – Quería saludar a mi padre -.

El comandante Yamamoto está ocupado ahora – le explicó el chico – Tal vez, deberías volver más tarde –

Eso haré - dijo Rin y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando el muchacho la detuvo de nuevo –

¿Eres la hija del comandante? – preguntó interesado en ella –

Así es… - con delicadeza apartó la mano del muchacho que sostenía su brazo – Me llamo Rin… Y si me dis…- no terminó de hablar cuando el chico la interrumpió –

Shion Kaito, un gusto – alzó su mano y Rin la apretó –

Bueno… Si me disculpas, iré a comer algo – hiso una pequeña reverencia para retirarse del lugar –

Te acompaño, una dama no debería comer sola – sugirió sonriendo, Rin lo miró con fastidio, pero disimulado –

No es necesario… Estoy bien sola, no quiero molestarte – respondió tratando de zafarse del chico –

No es una molestia – insistió éste – Vamos – extendió su brazo para que Rin lo tomara. Resignada, iba a aceptar su invitación cuando se oyó la cerradura de la oficina de su padre abriéndose.

¡Kaito! ¡Rin! – dijo sorprendido el hombre – Cariño, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

No mucho, el joven Kaito me dijo que estabas ocupado y decidí no molestar – comentó – Me preguntaba si ya desayunaste… Me gustaría que me acompañaras –

Lo siento querida, pero tenemos que irnos – miró a Kaito – surgió algo importante – Se dirigió a la salida del lugar junto con el joven soldado – Pero prometo almorzar contigo.- dijo, y despidiéndose con la mano, se retiró del lugar.

Será en otra ocasión, señorita Rin – le besó la mano el chico y siguió al padre de Rin-

Siempre es lo mismo…- suspiró cansada Rin y miró su mano, la misma que el joven acababa de besar –

Ese chico es muy apuesto, ¿verdad? – preguntó la abuela de la chica saliendo del despacho de su padre.

¡Abuela! – exclamó – Me asustaste…. Y sí, es apuesto… Pero no es mi tipo – aclaró la chica dándose media vuelta.

¡Tan quisquillosa como siempre! – comentó con burla la anciana y se echó a reír, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara – Vamos Rin, cambia esa cara, hoy es un día muy bonito –

Nana… - la llamó con un poco de interés – ¿Puedo salir al jardín?- preguntó emocionada –

¿Al jardín? – su abuela se tensó y guardó silencio –

¡Por favor! ¡Tú me lo prometiste! – dijo acusando a su abuela – Te lo pido… ¡Déjame ir! – la tomó del brazo y la miró suplicante. Su abuela era una señora de palabra. Jamás había roto una promesa, ninguna a lo largo de toda su vida, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, y menos a su querida y única nieta. Miró con tristeza a la chica y aceptó. Pero con una condición: Debía estar antes del mediodía de regreso a casa, pues no querían que su padre se enterara de la aventura de la chica, y después de almorzar, Rin iría a visitar a su doctor.

Desayunó y regresó a su habitación. La verdad, es que a Rin le gustaba dibujar, por esa razón tomó un cuaderno que le había regalado su abuela en Navidad, unos cuántos lápices y una goma de borrar. Agarró una caja de colores que había guardado y tomó su diario. Salió sigilosamente por una puerta que su abuela le había indicado y entró al inmenso jardín de la casa. Caminaba entre las flores, y observaba los grandes árboles que se erguían por encima de ella. Le agradaba sentir la brisa fresca en su cara, y el roce de las plantas en sus tobillos desnudos. Se detenía a retratar uno que a otro pajarito, que parecía posar para ella.

Estaba en otro mundo, un mundo totalmente distinto a su viejo hogar. Tal vez la casa no era lo mejor, pero el jardín era otra cosa. Llevaba rato caminando, cuando se topó con una pared.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegué al final? – miró de nuevo hacia atrás y notó que la casa se veía un poco lejos- Tal vez… Sí, ¡aun me queda tiempo para explorar un poco más! – se dijo entusiasta y recorrió aquella pared cubierta por una enredadera.

Caminó observando cada detalle de la enredadera: tenía pequeños capullos de rosas en sus ramas, y se extendía a lo largo de todo el muro. Pero, notó algo extraño. Algo que se veía diferente en una parte de la pared. A diferencia del resto del muro, que era blanco, ese pequeño pedazo era marrón, y apenas se lograba notar la diferencia.

-Tal vez… - dijo sospechando lo que era. Comenzó a quitar la enredadera que se atravesaba, y después de unos minutos, descubrió lo que era - ¡Una puerta! – Miró emocionada – Mi Nana me comentó que había un bosque cerca de la casa…. ¡Tengo que conocerlo! – trató de abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba atascada, y se notaba que era vieja. Sin más remedio, utilizó toda su fuerza, y derribó la madera. Sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma y continúo su camino por el bosque.

Iba animada, saltando charquitos, esquivando ramas y raíces, y observando el ecosistema del lugar. Adoraba estar ahí. Se sentía libre y tranquila. Ella siempre creyó que hacer caminatas al aire libre le ayudaba a mejorar su condición, pero su padre nunca la escuchó. Para ella el tiempo se había detenido. ¡Que importaba ahora que su padre supiese que había huido! Quería disfrutar de aquel lugar, y por el momento, eso era lo que importaba.

Estuvo un largo rato caminando, y se sintió cansada. Decidió que era momento de regresar cuando escuchó el sonido de agua. ¿Era posible? ¡Tal vez había un río ahí! Dejándose llevar por ese sentido de aventura, siguió el sonido del agua. Por fin, después de un rato, llegó a un riachuelo. Feliz, se quitó sus sandalias con delicadeza y sumergió sus pies en el agua cristalina. Era fría pero muy acogedora.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué bien se siente! – suspiró relajada, y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con algo de lo que no se había percatado. Más allá del riachuelo, unos 500 metros más allá, había un alambrado, una larga cerca con púas en los bordes y tan larga y ancha que no se veía su fin. Una imagen pasó por su cabeza: Los campos de concentración. Había visto varios videos sobre ellos*, su padre se los había mostrado. En esos lugares vivía la gente judía. Eran sitios con cafeterías y pequeños parques donde los niños jugaban. Sonrió al imaginarse eso. Siempre quiso ver uno personalmente, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se levantó y tomó sus sandalias, y descalza, saltó el riachuelo y caminó por el hermoso prado que la separaba de aquella reja. Mientras más se iba acercando, más se sorprendía de lo que veía: a lo lejos, en el fondo, se veían muchas cabañas cercas entre sí, y el suelo era pobre y seco, no como fuera de la cerca, que era abundante en grama. Caminó y caminó y llegó justo al frente del alambrado. No se veía casi nada, pero siempre se lo imaginó diferente.

Con la mirada, trató de buscar a alguna persona, pero no había nadie cerca del lugar. Después de unos minutos, se rindió y dio media vuelta para volver a casa. Ya había caminado varios pasos cuando escuchó una voz.

- ¡Mal·$&"$ nazis! ¡Son unos desgraciados! – Se repetía aquella voz masculina - ¡Los odio con todo mí ser! – pegó su puño contra la cerca y mientras cerraba los ojos con rabia. Rin miró al chico detenidamente: tenía un traje de rayas… ¿era un prisionero? En los videos que ella había visto, todas las personas en ese lugar vestían con ropa normal. Era un chico de cabello amarillo y piel blanca. Aunque estaba desarreglado, se veía que era muy lindo. El muchacho abrió un poco sus ojos y ella logró verlos: de color azules, como los suyos. Se parecían mucho.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – preguntó la chica algo preocupada. Len subió su mirada y la observó: era hermosa. Sus cabellos amarillos se mecían con el viento, y sus ojos azules lo miraban con mucha dulzura. Recuperó la postura, y casi saliendo de un trancé, habló.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó mirándola de arriba hacia abajo -

-Mi nombre es Rin…- contestó la chica observando al muchacho - ¿Y tú quién eres? –

-Soy Len… Un gusto – después de eso, ninguno habló. Un silencio se apoderó de ellos, pero no era incómodo. Se veían mutuamente mientras se analizaban él uno al otro.

-Y…. – rompió el silencio Rin - ¿Eres un judío? –

-No, no lo soy… Pero me trajeron aquí por ayudar a una familia judía a esconderse-

-¿Esconderse? – Preguntó de nuevo la chica – Pero, ¿de qué? –

-¿De qué? ¡Son judíos! – Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero la chica lo miraba confundida - ¿Campos de concentración? ¿Nazis? ¿Te suena? –

-¡Oh! Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué se escondían? ¡Si esos lugares parecen tan lindos! – dijo y Len frunció el ceño - ¿No? He visto videos de los campos… Y no se ven tan mal- argumentó la joven

-¿No se ven tan mal? – Repitió estupefacto - ¡¿Qué no se ven tan mal? ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Estos lugares son lo peor del mundo! ¡Asesinan a los judíos! ¡Y a todo el que se oponga también! – Gritó asombrado y la expresión de Rin fue una de sorpresa - ¡Todos los nazis maltratan a los prisioneros! ¡Aquí no hay alimentos! ¡Y apenas hay camas! ¡¿Te parece un buen lugar?-

-Imposible… ¡Eso no es posible! – le dijo al chico – ¡No pueden estar matando gente ahí! ¡Eso es inhumano!-

-¿Por qué crees que la gente de esconde? – la chica iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida -

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – se escuchó un chillido de dolor a lo lejos, lo que hiso que ambos desviaran su atención de la conversación –

-¡Obedece Judío! – gritaba enojado un nazi

-¿Qué? – la chica observó a lo lejos del muchacho un grupo de soldados golpeando a un anciano… Estaba en shock, no respondía… No se movía… Observó como un joven se acercaba para ayudar al anciano, y lo comenzaron a golpear a él también… ¿Cómo es que jamás se había dado cuenta de aquello? Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos… Su padre… Su propio padre era un monstruo… ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a tantos inocentes? Recordó de golpe la imagen de Hitler en su casa, nunca le simpatizó y ahora sabía por qué…

-Supongo que jamás oíste la verdadera versión, ¿cierto? Por eso las personas desconocen tantas cosas sobre estos lugares…– la miró – ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al verla caer de rodillas en el pasto – Oye…-

-Mi padre… ¡Mi padre es un asesino! – Exclamó horrorizada observando a Len - ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué pasó esto? –

-Espera… ¿Quién es tu padre? – el chico se arrodilló a la altura de ella –

-Mi padre es el comandante de este campo de concentración… - como pudo se arrastró hasta donde estaba Len - ¿Lo has visto? ….-

- ¿El comandante Yamamoto?- Rin asintió – Sí… Vino ayer en la tarde, y hace rato estaba vigilando el lugar…-

-Entiendo… Len…- Rin, siendo prácticamente una desconocida, tomó la mano del muchacho y la sostuvo entra las suyas – ¿Podrías perdonar… perdonar a mi padre? – Tragó con fuerza y apretó su mano mientras lloraba con dolor – Él… no es tan malo como parece… Es un buen padre… Sobreprotector tal vez… pero bueno… - lo miró con dulzura, y el chico se sonrojó – Perdónalo…-

-Está bien… - Len pasó su mano por los huecos de la cerca y acarició su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que caían por ella – Pero no llores más… Una chica tan hermosa como tú no debe adornar su rostro con tristeza… - Rin se sonrojó y sonrió al ver la dulce sonrisa de Len, su corazón estaba acelerado, y su respiración era rápida.

- Len… - Rin sostuvo la mano que tenía el muchacho en su mejilla, aun sonrojada. En eso sonó la alarma de nuevo, tenía que irse a hacer la fila –

- Debo irme – intentó separarse, pero no podía, no quería dejarla – Rin…-

- ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Preguntó asustada Rin – No me dejes sola… -

- Nos veremos mañana a ésta misma hora… ¿Sí? – Len soltó su mano y se fue corriendo, dejando a un Rin confundida sobre el pasto –

- ¡No faltes!- exclamó la chica cuando lo vio alejarse del lugar, hasta perderlo de vista. Puso una mano en su pecho y sintió el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente – Pero… ¿qué? … ¿Por qué estoy así?... – sintió un calor en sus mejillas y supuso que estaba sonrojada – Será que… ¿me enamoré? – Sonrió ampliamente - ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Estoy enamorada de Len! – Se dijo segura de sí misma – Tal vez sea amor a primera vista… ¡Ay Rin! ¡Pero qué cosas te estás diciendo! ¡Apenas y lo conoces! ¡Es imposible! –

Después de estar minutos debatiendo consigo misma, llegó a una conclusión: tenía que conocer más a Len si quería saber si estaba enamorada de él. Se levantó del lugar y regresó corriendo a casa. Entró al jardín un poco agitada y se dio cuenta que estaba sumamente sucia. Con sigilo entró a la casa y subió volando a su habitación. El reloj marcaba las 12 m. Su papá ya vendría en camino. Escondió el vestido lleno de lodo y se puso uno limpio, de color verde manzana. Se metió en el baño y se aseó un poco, quitando alguna muestra de lodo o de que estuviera en el jardín. Se puso unas zapatillas blancas y salió del cuarto.

Al bajar, se encontró con su abuela en las escaleras, que la miró aliviada. Dirigió su vista a la puerta y observó a su padre abriéndola, entrando seguido por el joven Kaito y un chico de cabellos rojos que no conocía.

¡Padre! – exclamó Rin y corrió a abrazarlo - ¡Qué bueno que ya hayas regresado! ¿Almorzaremos juntos? – preguntó

¡Claro! Podrás almorzar conmigo, el teniente Jack y Kaito – respondió sonriendo –

¿Eh? ¿Jack..? ¿Kaito…? – su rostro se cubrió de decepción – Pensé que almorzaríamos en familia… -

¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡El teniente Jack y Kaito son como de la familia! – dijo animado - ¿Verdad?

Así es – contestaron al unísono los dos hombres –

…..- Rin guardó silencio mirando con capricho a su padre –

Rin y yo comeremos en la terraza – intervino su abuela – Será una tarde de chicas – le guiñó el ojo a su pequeña nieta y ésta sintió-

¿Eh? – su papá miro a la joven sonriendo – Bueno, como quieran… Rin, en la tarde iremos a ver al doctor…. Alístate –

Ok – contestó la chica y se retiró del lugar con su abuela –

Después de que les sirvieran la comida en la terraza. Su abuela miró con picardía a la muchacha.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo nerviosa la rubia –

¿Qué encontraste hoy? – comenzó el interrogatorio – Tardaste mucho en regresar… ¡Me tenías preocupada! –

Lo siento Nana… es que todo fue tan… divertido – luego recordó lo que vio en el campo de concentración – Nana…-

Dime cariño – sonrió maternalmente su abuela –

¿Qué hacen en los campos de concentración? – su tono sonó serio y su abuela cambió su semblante a uno de seriedad – Esos videos que papá me mostró una vez… ¿eran mentira, verdad? – cuestionó

Querida… esos no son temas de conversación en la mesa – susurró y vio la mirada de Rin: esos orbes azules estaban determinados, ella quería saber la verdad y no se detendría hasta lograrlo – Pues… tienes razón… En verdad, eso no es lo que hacen en los campos de concentración …-

Entiendo… - Rin cayó en cuenta de que Len era prisionero, así que él también estaba condenado a morir en ese lugar. Pensar en eso la dejó helada – Y… ¿no hay alguna manera de sacar a las personas de ahí? – preguntó disimulando su preocupación.

¿Eh? – su abuela la miró extrañada - ¿Por qué tanto interés tan repentinamente? –

No es por nada… Solo curiosidad – sonrió y siguieron almorzando.

En la tarde, Rin fue al doctor junto con su abuela, pues su padre tenía asuntos importantes que atender. El doctor dio un buen diagnóstico de la chica. Rin se quedó dormida cuando regresaban a casa y soñó con su nuevo amigo. Al llegar a su destino, su abuela la despertó para que bajara del auto.

Pequeña…- la llamó cuando estuvo segura de que el padre de la chica se había alejado lo suficiente - ¿Qué soñaste?

¿Eh? – recordó su sueño y un color carmesí adornó su rostro - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Porque venías sonriendo en el automóvil, y te veías muy feliz… Entonces, ¿ me contarás lo que soñaste? –

De tan solo pensar en su sueño, se sonrojaba. No es que hubiera sido nada malo, ni nada, lo que pasa es que era sobre _él_, y le daba vergüenza decir que había soñado con un chico apuesto que tan solo conocía desde hace unas horas… Meditó por un momento… ¡¿Le había dicho apuesto a Len? Para ser sinceros, el muchacho sí era muy lindo, todo en él parecía perfecto. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa… No podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería verlo de nuevo, pero, ¿por qué?… Tal vez la respuesta sea obvia, pero quería estar segura de ello.

¿Rin? ¡Rin! – la zarandeó su abuela para que la chica regresara en sí –

¿Qué sucede Nana? – preguntó la chica bajando de las nubes –

¡No estás prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo! O… Será que estás pensando en cierto chico… - comentó con burla

¡Oh no! ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella no había mencionado a Len, no que lo recordara. Al menos de que lo haya llamado en sueños - ¡Oh Dios! – se dijo a sí misma, y se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, ¿y si había dicho su nombre mientras dormía? ¡Qué pena!… Ahora de seguro su abuela preguntaría para saber quién es ese tal Len…

Un cierto chico… - prosiguió la abuela, captando la atención de la chica – De cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo color …-

¿Eh? – eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Rin. ¡Se había preocupado por nada! - ¿Cabellera azul? Nana, ¿de qué hablas? –

Ese joven… ¿Kaito? ¿Estás segura de que no sientes nada por él? – la miró con astucia su nana –

¡La edad te está afectando! – exclamó sorprendida la rubia - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te lo dije Nana! ¡Kaito no es mi tipo! –

Eso decía yo de tu abuelo cuando nos conocimos – dijo la señora – Y mira como terminamos –

¡Nana! – gritó sonrojada - ¡Ya yo tengo a alguien a quien querer! – Al caer en cuenta de sus palabras, tapó su boca, ahogando un gritito –

¿En serio? – la miró sorprendida - ¡Jamás me lo comentaste! ¿Cómo es él? –

Nunca te lo dije porque recién lo conozco – bajó su mirada, observando las puntas de sus zapatillas – Es muy lindo… ¡Te quedarías atónita por el parentesco que tenemos! Su cabello es amarillo como el mío, y sus ojos son azules… Un hermoso azul, que te cautiva con solo mirarte… y cuando sonríe… ¡y cuando sonríe puede derretirte con la mirada! – decía Rin fantaseando con el muchacho, a lo que la abuela la miraba atenta –

Y dime… ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó de nuevo –

Pues se llama…-

¡Madre! ¡Rin! ¡Entren ya, se aproxima una tormenta! – ordena el padre de Rin desde una ventana. Ellas se intercambian miradas y miran al cielo, que, en efecto, estaba cubierto por una capa gris de nubes.

Vamos Nana – la chica comienza a caminar hasta la puerta –

¿Me dirás el nombre de ese pretendiente tuyo? –

Algún día – concluye la chica corriendo escaleras arriba –

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_¡Hola! De nuevo yo 3 Listo, el 3er capítulo subido :D ¡Dejen sus reviews! Y alegren la vida de ésta chica de 14 años :D Jajaja _

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Con amor, **Jess.**_


	4. Aviones de Papel

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV- Aviones de papel**

Estaba sentada en la orilla de su ventana, observando cómo se desataba una tormenta sobre aquel lugar. Todo estaba callado, lo único que irrumpía ese silencio sepulcral era el choque de las mínimas gotas contra la ventana de la chica. El reloj del vestíbulo sonó, dando a entender que eran las 12 pm. Suspiró…

¿Qué estará haciendo Len ahora? ¿Se estará cubriendo bien de la lluvia? ¿Y si se enferma? – se repetía una y otra vez Rin. No podía dormir, no mientras estuviera tan preocupada por él. Esas cabañas no cubrían bien a tantas personas… Ella no quería que Len se enfermera, definitivamente no.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogió un abrigo de su armario, se puso sus botas para la lluvia, y tomando una lámpara, salió de su cuarto. Salió por la puerta trasera hacia el patio, ignorando el hecho de que con cada paso que daba, quedaba sumamente empadada. Caminó hacia la puerta que daba al bosque, la cual ella había roto la tarde anterior, y antes de atravesarla, se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía.

- Dios Rin… ¿En qué estás pensando? – miró al cielo nublado, sintiendo como miles de gotas chocaban contra su piel, lastimándola – No ganarás nada enfermándote, ¿o sí?…Si me enfermo no podré ir a ver a Len… - se dijo a sí misma y regresó de nuevo a su casa. Corriendo, subió las escaleras, tratando de que no notaran que había salido.

Entró a su habitación con cautela. Se despojó de su abrigo y buscó un pijama seco, se cambió, y, entrando al baño, tomó una toalla y secó lo más que pudo su cabello. Tomó un abrigo de lana, se cubrió sus pies con medias, y tomando sus pantuflas, bajó al lavandero a dejar su ropa mojada. Después de deshacerse de cualquier prueba que delatara que estuvo fuera de casa, sacó un paquete de té de la alacena, y calentó agua.

- ¿Qué haces querida? – cuestionó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la cocina – Ya decía yo que para ser un soldado, estaba haciendo mucho ruido -

- ¡Nana! Pues verás… Quería tomar un poco de té, tengo frío – le explicó sonriendo – Lamento haberte despertado –

- ¡Bah! No es para tanto, los soldados de tu padre hacen más ruido – le guiñó un ojo a su nieta y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina - ¿Té?... ¿No preferirías un chocolate caliente?-

- ¿En serio? – la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja por la propuesta de su abuela - ¡Claro me encantaría! –

Después de tomarse el chocolate que preparó su querida abuela, Rin subió a su habitación sintiéndose un poco mal, al parecer las consecuencias de estar debajo de la lluvia comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cara. Se sentó sobre su cama, y con la mirada buscó su reloj. Eran las 9:14 am. Se levantó de la cama y cuestionó que se pondría hoy.

- ¡Hoy veré a Len! – se dijo a sí misma, iba a exclamar de alegría, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta – Oh no… - tomó su cuello y notó que su voz estaba ronca – ¡Me enfermé de nuevo! –

Escogió un vestido blanco, con detalles verdes manzana y rosados. Se puso unas zapatillas y se colocó un sombrero elegante. A pesar de la tormenta de la madrugada, hacía un muy buen tiempo. Parecía que el cielo, después de haberse desahogado durante horas, sonreía de manera espléndida, regalándoles un soleado día.

Bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con su Nana y los soldados, Jack y Kaito, de su padre en la mesa. Más sin embargo, no había rastro del susodicho. Saludó con un gesto a los presentes y se sentó después de hacer una reverencia.

- Estás muy elegante hoy – dijo sonriendo su abuela. Ella fijó su vista en la anciana y la examinó. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás: traía una falda larga marrón con bordados dorados, unas zapatillas negras, cargaba un camisón de color arena. Sobre el camisón, cargaba un yérsey de color negro y adornada su cuello con un collar de perlas, que, según le habían contado, se lo había regalado su abuelo.

- Tú también estás muy espléndida, Nana – habló como pudo. Su abuela abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar la voz ronca de la chica.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – interrogó mirándola –

- Parece que me he quedado ronca…- sonrió – Debe ser por el cambio de temperatura…. Y la humedad y todo eso …-

- ¿Ya le dijiste a tu padre? –

- No, me desperté y vine para acá… Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¡estoy bien! –

- ¿Segura? – la miró algo desconfiada – Nunca debes subestimar un pequeño refriado –

- ¡Basta Nana! – le replicó Rin – Te he dicho que no es nada, ¡estoy muy bien!, puedes confiar en mí, ¿sí? –

- Está bien… Ahora desayuna – le ordenó y un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Al acabar la comida, Rin subió a su habitación y tomó la mochila que había preparado el día anterior, cuando conoció a Len. Se sentó y observó lo que tenía adentro. Sin previo aviso, sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir:

_1/ 5 / 1944_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Tanto tiempo sin utilizar una pluma para dedicarte tiempo! Han pasado casi dos años desde que no te utilizaba, y ahora, heme aquí escribiendo de nuevo como lo hacía cuando era una niña de 12 años._

_¿Querrás enterarte de muchas cosas verdad? Pues tengo muy poco que contar… Durante estos años, se podría decir que mi salud ha mejorado un montón. Pero papá sigue siendo tan sobreprotector como siempre. Lo malo es que nos mudamos… ¡Si, nos mudamos! ¡A un lugar horrible, te digo, horrible! Es un campo de concentración… ¿Sabías que todo lo que creí que pasaba en ese lugar eran mentiras? ¡Mi propio padre me ha mentido! He descubierto la verdad en mi primera huida cuando llegué a aquí. Pero no fue tan horrible… No porque me enteré de que mi padre es un asesino de judíos – sí, un horrible asesino, sin corazón ni alma… pero sigue siendo mi padre, ¿no? – Si no porque conocí a un chico muy apuesto. Su nombre es Len, y, ¿quieres saber algo curioso? ¡Parecemos gemelos!... Pero creo que he comenzado a sentir algo más hacia él… ¡Y eso que ni lo conozco más allá de un día!... Pero dicen que para el amor no hay tiempo, ni edad, ni etc. Cómo sea, estaré tratando de ponerte al tanto de lo que pase durante mi nueva forma de vida…. Te escribo más tarde…._

_Con amor, Rin._

_PD: Estoy enferma de la garganta, y no puedo hablar…. Después te cuento los detalles de cómo me enfermé, ¿sí?_

Cerró satisfecha su diario y observó la hora. Era casi el mediodía. Saltó de su cama, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de su cuarto, ¡se le había hecho tarde para verse con Len! Cruzó por el pasillo, y, después de asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera observando, salió al patio. Atravesó el bosque lo más rápido que pudo y saltó el riachuelo. Se detuvo a unos 10 metros del alambrado, tratando de calmar su respiración, y ahí lo vio. Mirando al cielo, con la mirada perdid, y su mano puesta sobre la cerca.

- Hola… - saludó la chica con su voz apenas audible – Lamento la tardanza…-

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? – la miró intrigado - ¿Te sientes bien? –

- Solo tengo un dolor de garganta, es todo – dijo sonriendo forzosamente, él notó eso-

- ¿Te duele mucho? – cuestionó preocupado – No deberías forzar tu voz –

- Pero… ¿entonces como conversaremos? – le preguntó la chica – Me gusta hablar contigo Len….-

- No quiero que te lastimes – le espetó sin cambiar de opinión –

- …- Rin guardó silencio buscando alguna manera de resolver ese problema. Era cierto que le dolía mucho la garganta al hablar, pero, no quería irse sin habar platicado con él. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que traía en su bolso. Se sentó en el pasto, siendo observada por la mirada confundida de Len. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo, se apoyó en su diario, y comenzó a escribir en una de las hojas con los lápices que había traído.

Cuando hubo terminado, miró alegre a Len, y observó el alto de la cerca alambrada. Una idea se le había cruzado por la mente, bastante creativa, por cierto. Recordó a su fiel amiga Miku; ella hablaba con Luka en clases a través de un pequeño avión de papel. Comenzó a doblar el objeto como Miku le había enseñado una vez.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó al ver acabado el avioncito –

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – intervino Len más extrañado de lo que estaba antes –

- Ya verás… - Rin se alejó un poco y, sintiendo con su dedo índice mojado la dirección del viento, lanzó el avión de papel. Éste pasó por encima de la cerca, y cayó un poco más atrás de donde estaba el muchacho- Ve, léelo – le sugirió sonriendo.

Len tomó el avión y se acercó a dónde estaba Rin, se sentó y comenzó a leer:

_Mi querido Len: _

_¿No te parece que esta forma es divertida para conversar? Tú no deseas que fuerce mi voz, cosa que me lastima mucho, y yo no deseo dejar de hablar contigo. Y te preguntarás: ¿cómo se me ocurrió esto? Pues fue gracias a mis antiguas amigas, ellas se hablaban así en clases… Y una vez, Miku me enseñó – o más bien me obligó –_ _a hacer estos aviones de papel._

_Algún día deseo mostrarte una foto de Luka y Miku para que veas cómo son, pero dejemos eso de aún lado, pues ya quedó en el pasado. Dime, ¿cómo has estado hoy? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche de ayer? ¿Tuviste mucho frío? ¡No me creerías que traté de salir de mi casa para venir a verte! He ahí la razón de mi resfriado… ¡Quería saber cómo estabas y mira cómo acabé! A veces pienso que debería pensar antes de actuar – lo que siempre me dice mi familia -. Un día de estos lo pondré en práctica. Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… _

_Con amor, Rin._

Len subió su mirada y observó con sorpresa a Rin. ¿Se había escapado para verlo?

- Tú…- trató de decir algo pero Rin lo detuvo.

- Ah, ah – le reprendió – Háblame por cartas, así será justo – observó la cerca y notó que en un lado estaba medio suelta, lo suficiente como para que pasara uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo. Introdujo el cuaderno por debajo del alambrado, y pasó un lápiz que poseía.

- Pero Rin…-

- Vamos… escribe por ahí – suplicó la chica y éste asintió. Cuando Len terminó, dobló el avión de papel como sabía hacerlo y lo lanzó. Rin lo tomó en sus manos y lo leyó:

_**Querida Rin:**_

_**¿De verdad te escapaste anoche? ¿Estás loca? ¡No debiste salir con la tormenta que estaba cayendo! No me perdonaría que te pasara algo por causa mía. **_

_**Ayer fue un día como todos los demás, y, las tormentas son unas verdaderas pesadillas aquí. Hubo una vez que un rayo cayó encima de una cabaña, nadie sabe por qué, e incendió todo lo que consiguió a su paso. No creo que sea muy agradable esa historia, así que prefiero no contártela… Será para otra ocasión, tal vez. Es cierto que hace mucho frío cuando llueve – y más porque en aquí no hay mantas ni nada con que cubrirse – y es bastante difícil no sufrir una hipotermia. Pero, el estar tan cerca uno de otros – aunque resulte un tanto desagradable – hace que se mantenga un poco el calor. Pero dejando eso de aún lado, me resulta agradable que hayas venido hoy… ¡Hasta podría decirte que me alegraste el día! Eres una persona – o mejor dicho, señorita – muy agradable, espero que sigamos "conversando", usando este método tuyo, y que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos. **_

_**Sin más que decirte, me despido.**_

_**Con cariño, Len.**_

Rin subió la mirada, triste por la anécdota de Len, y algo sonrojada por lo último que le dijo. Así se les fue el tiempo: hablando por aviones de papel. De él, ella se enteró que tenía una hermana menor, y que vivía con su familia no muy lejos de ahí. Conoció la historia cómo él llegó a ese campo, y sobre su amigo Daisuke, quién le resultaba bastante agradable. También, le dijo que le gustaba cantar – cosa que sorprendió a Rin, pues, ella también tenía ese hobbie -, que le gustan los deportes, toca instrumentos, como el piano y la guitarra, y que le encanta leer, y antes llegó a usar lentes. De ella, Len se enteró que era hija única y que su madre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña. Supo que era muy unida a su abuela, y que su salud era bastante inestable. Leyó varias anécdotas que vivió con sus amigas Miku y Luka. También le tomó por sorpresa que a ella le gustara cantar, además, de que dibujaba y pintaba muy bien.

Rin subió su mirada al cielo, y notó como éste cambiaba sus colores, para pintarse con betas naranjas y rosas. Se levantó de golpe, ¡se le había hecho muy tarde! Guardó sus cosas rápidamente.

- Nos vemos mañana, Len – dijo acercándose a la cerca para acariciar la cara del muchacho –

- Te estaré esperando – contestó éste viéndola ir –

Corrió llevándose por delante múltiples ramas, y casi pierde el equilibrio con varias raíces. Entró volando al jardín y observó por la ventanita de la cocina lo que pasaba adentro de ésta: Nada. Todo estaba muy tranquilo; por lo general, si su padre se hubiese enterado de que ella había huido, lo más probable es que hubiera causado el alboroto del siglo. Entró con cuidado a la cocina y se asomó por la sala: no había nadie. Pasó por al frente del despacho de su padre y escuchó voces. Por curiosidad, se subió a un pequeño banco de la cocina y se asomó por una ventana que tenía por encima el estudio de su padre. Observó a soldados y a su papá viendo en una cinta de los campos de concentración. Frunció el ceño al saber que eran puras mentiras y se bajó del banco.

- Han estado así desde el mediodía – le habló una voz detrás de ella, se volteó y miró a su Nana con los brazos cruzados – Mira que tienes suerte, Rin. Tu padre no se dio cuenta de que no estuviste aquí en toda la tarde. Si mal no recuerdo, la condición de estas huidas tuyas era que regresaras antes del almuerzo, ¿no? – la regañó mientras Rin guardaba silencio.

- Lo siento, Nana... ¡El tiempo se me fue volando! – argumentó y su abuela se volteó –

- Mañana no saldrás, jovencita – concluyó seria para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Rin se quedó paralizada, esperando a que su abuela se retractara, cosa que no hiso.

- ¡Nana, espera por favor! – la siguió hasta su habitación – ¡Por favor! No me castigues así….-

- ¡Rin, te aprovechaste de la confianza que tenía sobre ti! – dijo molesta su abuela - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu padre notara tu ausencia? ¿Qué le habría dicho? ¡Sabes que estarías en problemas si se entera! –

- Lo sé, Nana… ¡Es que no fue mi culpa! – se defendió la niña – Estaba tan entretenida hablando con él… que lo olvidé , y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo –

- ¿Con "él"? – repitió su abuela extrañada - ¿De quién hablas, Rin? –

- ¡Eh!… Pues… Pues… ¡De mi amigo imaginario! – mintió con nerviosismo. Ante tal confesión su abuela levantó una ceja y miró a su nieta, esperando alguna señal de que fuera una broma - ¿Por qué me miras así, Nana? – cuestionó la chica- ¿Qué ya no hay derecho a tener un amigo imaginario? –

- Rin, ¡tienes 14 años! – dijo su abuela anonadada, ¡genial!, se lo había creído - ¿No estás como muy grandecita para tener "amigos imaginarios"?–

- ¡Ay Nana! Para la imaginación no hay edad! – dio por concluida la discusión y se fue corriendo a su cuarto - ¡Buenas noches! – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en el suelo - ¡Uff! ¡Estuvo muy cerca!... Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca –

Después de estar leyendo las cartas que Len y ella se habían estado enviando, apagó las luces de su cuarto, sonriendo hasta más no poder. ¡Nada podría arruinar esa felicidad que tenía ahora! Y más sabiendo que su rubio amigo la esperaría todos los días…. Un pequeño detalle no cruzaba por la mente de la chica: lo que significaba estar en un campo de concentración. Todos los que se encontraban presos tenían un cruel e injusto destino: _la muerte_. Claro que, a todos alguna vez nos llega ese día… Pero los nazis, ellos apresuraban el destino que comparten todos lo humanos, y lo causaban de la peor manera.

Rin se levantó de golpe y miró horrorizada la ventana, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, después de meditar sobre esos campos. ¿Qué sería de ella si Len moría ahí? ¡No quería ni imaginarse tal cosa! Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, y trató de dormirse, sin resultados, pues pasó toda la noche pensando en eso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Holas! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Jajaja Aquí el 4to cap._

_¿Saben? Me gustó poner lo del diario, no es que sea algo relevante, pero me recuerda al Diario de Ana Frank - ¿alguien lo ha leído también? - Lloré leyendo el último día que escribió Ana... Lo demás te deja en shock. __Leí que a Ana y a su hermana, como a todas las mujeres, las obligaron a estar desnudas..._

_¡Ay! Me desvié mucho del tema... lo siento u.u_

_._

_._

_**Kuro-Neko-Angel:** ¡Hola!, fuiste en la primera en dejar un review, ¡me alegra tanto que te guste la historia! :') Mmm había pensando en hacer un final algo... ¿trágico? Pero, me gustaría que quedaran juntos :3 ¿Tú que opinas? Me animaste el día con tu review. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿va? ¡Saludos! ¡Te cuidas!_

_**toofh9: **¡Gracias por dejar tu review! Con gusto te dedico este cap., ¡espero que te haya gustado! :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡cuídate mucho!_

_Bueno,y como siempre les pido: ¡Dejen sus reviews! - no sean malos :( -_

_Y sin más que decirles, me despido_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	5. La Tormenta se Avecina

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation ~  
**

* * *

**Capítulo V - La Tormenta se Avecina **

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Rin y Len se habían conocido. Ahora Rin estaba más segura que nunca de que le gustaba el muchacho, y mucho. Pero algo la martirizaba… ¿Qué pasaría si Len fuera arrastrado hasta una cámara de gas? ¡No podría soportarlo!

Se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de té que tenía su abuela en la terraza de su alcoba. Veía de vez en cuando al jardín, para después perder su mirada más allá del bosque; suspiraba a cada minuto y estaba distante del mundo. Se supone que ella estaba dibujando algo, pero no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que hacía. Su abuela llegó para hacerle compañía.

- ¿Un auto retrato? – preguntó mirando el dibujo de la chica.

- ¿Eh? – regresó de su trance - ¿Auto retrato? – la abuela suspiró y apuntó el dibujo de Rin. No era un auto retrato, ¡estaba dibujando a Len! Pero no había detallado las facciones del chico, y sí, era muy parecido a ella – Ah… Sí, un auto retrato…- mintió para no explicarle nada a su Nana.

- Está quedando muy hermoso, querida – comentó mientras tomaba asiento en frente de ella – Rin…- la miró seria, lo que espantó a la muchacha.

- ¿Sucede algo, Nana? –

- Verás… Alguien le ha dicho a tu que te escapas al jardín…y te aventuras por el bosque... - respondió con un semblante de tristeza. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó de golpe - Él no quiere que vuelvas a salir...-

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – cuestionó - ¡¿Quién se lo ha dicho? ¡Nana! ¡No puedes permitir que me haga eso! – exclamó horrorizada - ¿Piensan encerrarme por siempre en mi habitación? ¡No es justo! – la anciana la miró divertida y ella se tranquilizó - ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nana? – espetó con algo de molestia.

- Era una broma, cariño – sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rin cayó en la silla y le dedicó una mirada asesina – No me veas así, quería saber cómo reaccionarías sí tu padre se enterara de eso –

- ¡Y tenías que causarme un infarto por tal razón! – gritó con ironía. Su abuela no lo soportó más y estalló en carcajadas - ¡NANA! –

- ¡Debiste ver tu cara, Rin! ¡Fue única! – la rubia frunció el ceño y se levantó de nuevo, recogió sus cosas y se dispuso abandonar a su abuela ahí - ¿Te vas? –

- ¡Sí! ¿Para qué quedarme en un lugar en el que se burlan de mí? ¡Adiós! – expresó y, cuando iba a salir, chocó con el general Kaito – ¡Ah! –

- Lo siento, Rin – se disculpó el muchacho. La rubia solo suspiró y pasó por su lado.

- Hasta luego, joven Kaito – se despidió al abandonar la alcoba de su abuela.

- ¿Le sucede algo a la jovencita? – consultó el chico a la anciana.

- Perdónala, está algo… molesta – sonrió - ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

- El comandante me pidió que la llamara. Está esperándola en su estudio – explicó el joven. La mujer se levantó, se despidió y dejó al muchacho solo - Hoy va a llover – observó el cielo oscuro que yacía sobre la casa y el campo más allá del bosque –

Rin entró a su habitación eufórica, se tiró en su cama y calló un grito en uno de sus almohadones. Respiró profundo y se sentó de nuevo en su camastro. ¡Su abuela le había dado un susto espantoso!

- ¡Esa Nana! – dijo agarrando un cojín para descargar la rabia que sentía - ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? – comenzó a darle pequeños puñetazos al susodicho – ¡No es justo! Y para mejorar la situación, ¡se burla de mí! – lo golpes aumentaron cada vez más y más, a tal punto de que la chica, exasperada, soltó un grito y lanzó el pobre almohadón a un choque seguro contra la pared.

Un silencio se apoderó de ella. Miró al cojín en el suelo y soltó una risita. Esa risita se convirtió en una risa alta, y luego en carcajadas. Se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. ¡Pobre cojín! ¿Qué culpa tenía él de lo que había pasado? Se imaginó la escena de ella dándole una paliza al almohadón y no pudo contener la risa. Recuperó el aire y se limpió las mejillas para eliminar alguna señal de que hubiera llorado, aunque fuese de la risa, en ellas.

- ¡Bueno, hora de ir a ver a Len! – sonrió entusiasmada – A_ mi_ querido Len…- se acercó a su cómoda y abrió una de las gavetas que tenía. De ahí sacó su diario, en el cual, ella había detallado cada día en el que se había visto con Len. Debajo de su fiel confidente, se encontraba un pequeño cofrecito de madera. En él se hallaban las cartas que Len le había escrito. ¡Cómo adoraba leerlas en su tiempo libre!

Debe ser raro, pero, aunque Rin ya se había curado, y su garganta estuviera en perfecto estado, ambos seguían hablándose por medio de los aviones de papel. Para ellos, era su forma de mantenerse uno cerca del otro.

Tomó sus herramientas de dibujo y se dispuso a salir al jardín, con la excusa de que iba a dibujar. Sin embargo, se topó con su padre al entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó éste con algo de sorpresa al ver que su hija tenía la intención de irse por un momento de la casa.

- Sólo iré al jardín… ¿Acaso eso está mal? – cuestionó – No puedes encerrarme toda la vida en mi habitación, ¿o sí? – en su tono se notaba algo de molestia.

- ¡No me hables así, señorita! – exclamó su padre, se acercó a ella y le impidió el paso hacia afuera - ¿Has visto cómo está el cielo? ¡Ni muerto dejaré que salgas! -

- ¡Papá! ¡No me va a pasar nada! ¡Déjame salir! – imploró tomando su brazo - ¡Prometo que regresaré antes de que llueva! -

- Prefiero no arriesgarme – se soltó del agarre y caminó a la entrada de la cocina– Sube a tu cuarto, ahora – ordenó. Rin se quedó en silencio, delante de la puerta que daba al patio, mirando suplicante a su padre. No obstante, el hombre no cedió ante la mirada de la chica. Resignada, subió de nuevo a su alcoba.

Estuvo tirada en su cama un largo rato. De vez en cuando observaba la ventana y suspiraba. Lo meditó varias veces, y, finalmente, se levantó determinada: ¡Tenía que ver a Len a como diera lugar!

Salió sigilosamente de su habitación y bajó con cautela las escaleras. No había nadie, ¡perfecto! – pensó-. Entró en la cocina y abrió la puerta que la transportaba a otro mundo. Por fin había salido de su casa. Ciertamente, el cielo estaba oscuro, pero algo le decía que tenía tiempo para ver a su amado. Se encaminó a su encuentro con éste.

Atravesó el jardín, pasó por el bosque, y saltó el riachuelo. Ésa se había convertido en su rutina de todos los días. Se acercó al alambrado, iba lo más rápido que podía, puesto que iba tarde; pero un detalle la inquietó: Len no se encontraba ahí. Acercó su mano a su pecho y sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Ella se había retrasado porque su padre la retuvo, pero, ¿por qué él no estaba ahí? Sus piernas le fallaron, dejándola caer en el pasto.

- No, no, no… Es imposible - repitió. Subió su vista al lugar donde el rubio la solía esperar. Nada, se encontraba vacío. De nuevo esos pensamientos que la atormentaban durante las noches regresaron a ella. ¡Él jamás se retardaba!

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, cubrió su rostro con las manos y sollozó en silencio. No debían saber que ella se encontraba ahí. Él no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad?

- Es un campo de concentración, Rin – se dijo - ¡Por eso es que existen, para asesinar a inocentes! – se reprendió enredando desesperadamente sus manos en su cabello - ¡Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano! Él… ¡él también era un prisionero, uno con un cruel destino! – exclamó horrorizada. Su vida se detenía lentamente, su corazón adolorido pedía a gritos que se acabara ese sufrimiento – No debiste enamorarte…- una fría brisa pegó contra su rostro, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Se abrazó a sí misma y levantó su vista al oscuro cielo - ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? – gritó - ¡Primero me das un cuerpo débil, me quitas a mi madre y ahora, a Len! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Es que acaso me odias? – gritó a los 4 vientos. Guardó silencio un minuto, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo. Sentía como las lágrimas amargas recorrían su fina piel hasta caer en sus rodillas. Colocó sus manos sobre sus éstas y cerró sus puños – Len…-

- ¿Sí…? – habló una voz delante de ella. Se paralizó. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente; llevó sus manos a su boca, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa. Subió su mirada a la reja, y, ahí lo vio: él estaba sentándose en frente de ella. Tenía un golpe en el rostro, pero sonreía de manera cálida - ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? -

- Len... ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Len! – se arrastró y pasó sus manos a través de la cerca - ¡Estás bien! ¡Pensé que algo malo te había pasado! – el rubio soltó una risita ante la explicación de la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo qué? – sacó su mano por la reja, y acarició su rostro – ¿No te prometí que nada malo me pasaría? -

- Es que yo… Yo pensé que tú… - no conseguía como expresarse con él. Suspiró y miró al joven con amor – Me alegra verte -.

- A mí también, querida Rin

La rubia se quedó en silencio, reflexionando. Recibió varias miradas curiosas por parte del chico, que no entendía en qué tanto pensaba la muchacha. Duró unos cuantos minutos en ese estado, hasta que miró de nuevo el cielo, y con una sonrisa, pronunció:

- Lo lamento… Y, gracias –

- ¿Con quién hablas, Rin? – intervino el chico. Rin negó con la cabeza y sacó su lápiz y papel – Oh, entiendo -

Escribió el mensaje y lo envió. El rubio lo recibió gustosamente. Rin le contó que se había escapado para verlo y él rió ante las ocurrencias de la chica. Estuvieron un largo rato comunicándose por medio de cartas, hasta que Len observó el cielo y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Creo – habló llamando la atención de la rubia – que deberías irte antes de que comience a llover – señaló el cielo. Rin bufó y asintió.

- Nos vemos, querido Len – se despidió mientras el hacía un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo sonriendo.

Se adentró en el bosque, caminando a un paso lento, pero seguro. Ella no tenía prisa alguna de llegar a su casa, le bastaba con ir en su mundo, hundida en sus pensamientos. Observaba las copas de los árboles mecerse con la ventisca algo fuerte que chocaba contra ellas, señal de que se acercaba una tormenta. Decidió apresurar el paso, pero, pisó mal, metiendo uno de sus pies en un hueco cerca de una raíz y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó al sentir el golpe contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero fue en vano – Auch… mi tobillo – acarició la parte donde más sentía dolor y suspiró frustrada - ¿Qué haré? –

Pasó unos segundos recorriendo con la mirada su alrededor. Prosiguió a realizar la idea que más factible le parecía: se quitó la zapatilla que cargaba, rasgó una parte de su vestido y lo ató en su tobillo, simulando una venda. Se levantó algo adolorida y comenzó a cojear dirigiéndose a su hogar. Más, parecía que la madre naturaleza se puso en su contra, pues, no había avanzado ni la mitad del camino cuando sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre su frente.

- Ay no… - y, en efecto, esas primeras gotitas dieron paso a la tormenta que había previsto. La chica andaba lo más rápido que podía, pero el lodo, el agua que caía y su dolor no ayudaban en nada. El barro dificultaba más su caminar; la fuerte lluvia evitaba que pudiera ver con claridad hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo y su pie pedía a gritos un descanso.

Llegó a su jardín agitada, estaba agotada, empapada, llena de tierra y grama, en fin, hecha un asco. Abrió la puerta trasera y entró a la cocina, ¡al fin tenía un lugar donde refugiarse!

- Lo logré… - susurró con una sonrisa victoriosa, dándose media vuelta para subir a su cuarto.

- ¡Finalmente te dignaste a regresar! – se expresó una voz con ironía y enfado a la vez –

- Papá…- dijo la chica espantada, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Tan, tan, tan...- música de terror - ¿Les gustó? _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews: _

**_Toofh9: _**_¿Te leíste el Diario de Ana? ¡Qué genial! ¿Te gustó? ¡A mí me encantó! Me sentí identificada con ella... En mi opinión, es un fuerte testimonio, y hay gente que dice que es mentira... ¡Dios! Bueno, eso no viene al caso; espero que te haya agradado este cap., pronto pondré otro desde el punto de vista de Len, así que espéralo con ansias, ¿sí? _

**_AkiraFD: _**_¡Hola! Gracias por dejar tu review, ¡con gusto me paso por tu fic! Gracias, pero no escribo nada de otro mundo :) Apenas soy una novata, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo, y espero leerte pronto, ¿ok? ¡Cuídate!_

**_Kuro-Neko-Angel: _**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? :) ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre el final de las canciones! Ya tengo un final planeado, espero que cuando lo leas - en un futuro próximo - te agrade. ¿Qué te pareció el cap.? ¡Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado! Me pareció que corté el final, pero el suspenso me agrada-bueno, a veces ni tanto -. ¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!_

**_Rinka Megumine:_**_ ¡El review más largo! ¡Graciaaas! Me agrada que te haya gustado la historia. Yo también leí algo así sobre Hitler, sobre todo, que él vendía sus pinturas a judíos o algo así, fue una anécdota que me contaron que me dejó wow, pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre lo que hizo con los judíos, ¡pobres! Siempre trato de reflejar una pequeña parte de eso cuando narro desde el punto de vista de Len, aunque es bastante difícil, ya que, aunque lea sobre los campos de concentración, sobre los nazis y demás, nunca sabré el sufrimiento que pasaron. ¿Un final trágico? Es cierto, desde el principio tenía planeado hacerlo así, pero ahora estoy pensando como terminarlo. Como sea, espero que te haya gustado el cap. :) ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Me escribes pronto! Por favor :) _

_¡Esperen con ansias el próximo cap.! ¿Quieren un adelanto? ¿O los dejo con la intriga?_

_Mmmm, voto por la segunda, sean pacientes :) - no me vayan a tachar de mala, simplemente yo no se dar adelantos :( -_

_Cuídense, y recuerden que sus reviews me alegran el día_

_¡No olviden pasar a saludarme!_

_Con amor, **Jess**._

**_PD: _**_¡Espero que disfruten carnaval! :3 _


	6. Despedida

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI– Despedida**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

- Lo logré… - susurró con una sonrisa victoriosa, dándose media vuelta para subir a su cuarto.

- ¡Finalmente te dignaste a regresar! – se expresó una voz con ironía y enfado a la vez –

- Papá…- dijo la chica espantada, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir.

- ¡Me desobedeciste, Rin! – se acercó a ella hecho una furia - ¡Te ordené que no salieses de casa, y es lo primero que haces! –

- ¡P-Puedo explicarte! – se defendió - Solo quise dar un paseo, y, me lastimé mientras andaba por el bosque… –

- ¡Basta, Rin! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando! – exclamó molesto – Las excusas no me valen nada, ¡te fuiste y eso es lo que importa! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedes salir? –

- ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué te pregunto yo a ti! ¡¿Cuál es ese afán tuyo de mantenerme encerrada? ¡Soy una chica, papá, una chica que adora salir y sentir el sol como todas las personas! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo! –

- ¡Tú no eres como todas las personas! – justificó y la rubia frunció el ceño - ¡Eres diferente! ¡Diferente a todos los demás! –

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó - ¿Porque tengo el cuerpo débil…? Por esa razón… Solo por eso… ¡¿Por eso no soy humana? – levantó la voz, incrédula –

- ¡Por amor al cielo, Rin! ¡Escúchame! –

- ¡No papá! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! – espetó liberando lo que se había callado por tanto tiempo - ¡Jamás me dejas salir, siempre tengo que estar en mi habitación, viendo como los muchacho de mi edad se divierten! Siempre es: Rin no hagas esto, Rin no hagas aquello, ¿alguna vez te has puesto en mi lugar? ¡Nunca! –

- ¡Mentira! – refutó el hombre golpeando la pared cercana a él – ¡Siempre me pongo en tu lugar, y por eso siempre busco lo mejor para ti! –

- ¿Lo mejor? ¡Ay por favor papá, no me hagas reír! ¡Dime una sola vez que hayas tomado una buena decisión! ¿Qué ganas con tenerme en una cajita de cristal? ¡Nada! ¡Solo haces que mi estado empeore! –

- ¡No seas impertinente, jovencita! – la tomó del brazo - ¡Mírate, estás mojada, sucia y herida! ¿Eso es lo que querías? – apretó el agarre y la haló - ¡Hago todo lo que puedo para protegerte! Y tú… ¡Tú lo arruinas todo! –

- ¡Suéltame papá! – gritó la chica - ¡Me lastimas! –

- ¿No querías que te tratara como a los demás? ¡Pues eso estoy haciendo! – la chica lo miró horrorizada, tratando de zafarse de la situación. Si era de esa forma con ella… ¡Ni se quería imaginar cómo era con los pobre judíos! –

- ¡Suéltala Shun! – ordenó una voz desde la puerta. La rubia miró esperanzada a su abuela – ¡Que la sueltes! – repitió interponiéndose entre su hijo y su nieta.

- ¡Apártate madre! – exclamó el hombre consumido por la rabia - ¡Esa niña tiene que aprender qué es el respeto! –

- ¡No te reconozco! – expresó su madre - ¡El poder se te ha subido a la cabeza! Cuando alguien se te opone, ¡tratas de someterlo a la fuerza! ¡Hasta el punto de que lastimas a tu propia hija…! ¡Siempre supe que meterte en la milicia fue tu peor error, y veo que no estaba equivocada! –

- ¡Calla madre! – exigió. La anciana frunció el entrecejo, alzó su mano y le dio una cachetada a su hijo.

- ¡Jamás le levantes la voz a tu propia madre! – manifestó - ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Lárgate Shun! – apuntó la entrada de la cocina, señalándole el camino que debía seguir.

- … – el hombre tocó la zona rojiza de su rostro. Miró a su familia por última vez, y salió con aire de pocos amigos de la cocina.

- ¡Nana! – sollozó la chica, asustada.

- ¡Dios mío, Rin! - abrazó a su nieta - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –

- ¡Me lastimé en el bosque! – contestó – Hice lo que pude para regresar, pero comenzó a caer agua y…-

- No sigas, querida, puedo imaginarme qué pasó… Sé que no debiste desobedecerlo… Pero, llegar a tales extremos – contempló el lugar por donde se había ido su hijo hace unos segundos – ¡Imperdonable! –

- Tuvo mucho miedo, Nana – se apegó más a la anciana – Nunca había visto a mi padre así de molesto…-

- Es culpa de _ese _hombre y su absurdo ideal – opinó acariciando el cabello de su nieta. La muchacha estaba temblando, no solo de frío, si no de horror también.

Su abuela le sugirió que subiese a cambiarse, para recuperar calor, y luego ella le pondría un vendaje decente en su pie. La chica obedeció y se dirigió a su pieza. Después de darse una ducha con agua caliente y cambiarse, se observó en el espejo: estaba más pálida de lo normal. ¡Aun sentía su respiración agitada por el miedo que había sentido! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su abuela, quien entraba en el dormitorio para vendarle el pie.

- Menos mal que ya estás lista para irte a dormir – sonrió – Lamento la tardanza, pero tu padre quería hablar conmigo – explicó algo cohibida.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? – consultó intrigada. La mujer se limitó a negar con la cabeza e indicarle a la chica que tomara asiento en la cama.

Ésta se acomodó y extendió su pierna mientras sonreía de manera graciosa. Su abuela se acercó a ella, colocó el pequeño botiquín que traía consigo sobre la mesita de noche, sacó una tela blanca y comenzó a tratar la herida de la niña.

- Gracias a Dios no es nada grave – comentó Nana terminando su trabajo.

- ¡Qué alegría! – dijo la rubia; su compañera se levantó, guardó el instrumento que había utilizado, y se dispuso a irse –

- Duerme bien, querida – se despidió con un semblante de… ¿tristeza? Rin miró preocupada a su Nana mientras ella se retiraba del lugar.

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio, entró en su cama y se durmió. Se levantó sumamente temprano. Estaba aturdida; se sentía sumamente caliente e incesables escalofríos se apoderaron de ella. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía energías para nada. Escuchó el sonido de un auto fuera de la casa, y consideró que sería buena idea ir a investigar. Tomó uno de sus abrigos y bajó al vestíbulo.

Ahí se encontró con una gran sorpresa: maletas. Impactada, buscó al dueño de ese equipaje, temiendo lo peor.

- Rin…- dijo una voz detrás de ella –

- Joven Kaito…- articuló al ver al chico de cabellera azulada, que venía bajando con el teniente Jack -¿De quién son estas maletas? – interrogó.

- Se ve pálida, señorita – esquivó la pregunta de la joven - ¿Se siente bien? –

- No evites mi pregunta… ¿De quién es ese equipaje? –

- Señorita yo… - no supo que responderle, así que guardó silencio.

- ¡Kaito! ¡Dime! – se acercó a él, implorándole – Jack… ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? -

- Es mío – corroboró la voz de su abuela detrás de ellos antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responderle.

- Nana… ¿Es tuyo? ¿Te vas? –

- Así es – contestó pasando por su lado, le hiso una seña a Kaito para que tomara las maletas y las montase en el vehículo, lo que él realizó en seguida.

- Pero… ¿A dónde? – la siguió hasta la puerta.

- Regreso a casa – se detuvo y giró para observar a la rubia – Cuídate mucho, mi niña –

- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está papá? ¡Él tiene que persuadirte para que no te vayas! – se dio media vuelta para ir a buscarlo, pero se detuvo enseguida, analizando algo – No me digas… ¿Él te obligó a…?-

- Es lo mejor – sonrió, se inclinó levemente y le dio un beso en la frente a la joven – Adiós, pórtate bien, Rin -.

- Nana… - murmuró ocultando su mirada. Escuchó como Jack le ordenaba al chofer irse. Su mundo se detuvo en ese instante. De nuevo la soledad la invadía… - ¿Dónde está…? – levantó la vista, esperando una respuesta por parte del muchacho - ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

- Señorita, no creo que sea lo mejor que…- Rin ignoró las palabras de Kaito, que venía entrando en la casa, y se dirigió a la oficina del comandante.

- Es chica tiene muchas agallas… ¡Me gusta! - dijo Jack sonriendo, Kaito solo frunció el ceño y se retiró de la sala.

Tocó la puerta, y, aunque no recibió el permiso para entrar, accedió sin problemas al lugar. Ahí estaba su padre, dándole la espalda, parado cerca de la ventana, mientras observaba como el automóvil en el que se encontraba la señora se alejaba de ese sitio.

- ¿Por qué? – se acercó Rin hasta el escritorio - ¿Por qué corriste a Nana del lugar? – no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del hombre. La rubia apretó los puños, se sentía impotente ante el silencio de su progenitor - ¡Padre, respóndeme! –

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – habló con un tono frío – Mi madre ya no es bienvenida en esta casa –

- No te entiendo…-

- ¡Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, me levanta la mano a mí! – profirió golpeando la mesa con la mano, haciendo que la rubia se exaltara del susto – Desde ahora, tienes estrictamente prohibido salir siquiera al porche de la casa – estableció dedicándole una mirada dura su hija – Los soldados te vigilaran a todas horas, ¡aprenderás a obedecerme, así sea por las malas! –

- Pero…- trató de protestar, más no obtuvo buenos resultados.

- ¡Calla Rin y sal de mi oficina! – ordenó apuntando la puerta del despacho. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en ellos saliesen, ¡no estaba dispuesta a que su padre la viese llorar! –

- ¡Eres tan irracional! – gritó abandonando el estudio de aquel individuo.

A penas entró en su habitación, cayó inmediatamente en su cama. Había gastado todas sus fuerzas en esa discusión. Puso su mano en su frente: estaba hirviendo. Su respiración era agitada, su tos seca, y titiritaba de frío. Se propuso descansar un rato, para recuperar energías. Contempló la ventana de su alcoba, y apenas pudo divisar la gran cerca que se levantaba después del riachuelo. Sonrió forzadamente.

- Len…- musitó exhausta – Quiero verte…-

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3_

_Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes... Subiré el siguiente cap. en unas horas, ¡espérenlo! _

_Regreso en un rato, nos vemos._

_Con amor, **Jess.**_


	7. Soledad

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Soledad**

Otro día más de sufrimiento se regía sobre los prisioneros del campo de concentración. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, tenía un terrible dolor en el estómago, causado por una patada que le había dado un nazi la tarde anterior, justo después de que Rin se había marchado. Escuchó un alboroto afuera. Eran gritos de soldados, señalando que otro día más de trabajo forzado había llegado.

Despertó a su fiel amigo Daisuke, y juntos salieron a complacer a los nazis… ¿Qué más les quedaba? Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al salir de la mísera cabaña; el comandante Yamamoto los esperaba con la mirada más fría y cruel que alguna vez les pudo haber dedicado. Len se estremeció al sentir la inspección que les dirigía aquel hombre.

- Muy bien, pedazo de basura – habló con una voz potente, haciendo que la circulación de los prisioneros, y hasta la de los propios oficiales, se detuviera. Muchos de los presentes se pusieran más pálidos de lo normal - Son como una peste, cada día nos llegan más y más de ustedes – se detuvo en frente del joven Daisuke, lo examinó, y sin razón alguna, lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo – Tsk… Son una plaga, me da asco que existan –

- Daisuke… - murmuró pálido el rubio - ¿E-Estás bien? –

- Sí…- contestó poniéndose de pie y regresando a la fila – Hoy está como que más furioso de lo normal… – comentó en voz baja tocando su mandíbula lastimada.

- Así es…- los dos muchachos se callaron cuando el comandante se dispuso a retomar la palabra.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ahora, a trabajar! ¡Dispérsense! – ordenó haciendo una señal para que se largaran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los presos acataron el mandato y empezaron a trabajar.

- ¡Ese desgraciado! – exclamó Len observando a su amigo - ¡Mira que pegarte sin razón…!-

- Déjalo, Len… ellos son así, no tienen remedio –

- ¿Y aún lo defiendes? ¡Vamos, Daisuke, no seas así! – replicó molesto; recibiendo una mirada bondadosa por parte de su amigo – Supongo que si no fueras como eres, no serías tú… –

- Deja de decir tonterías y ponte a trabajar – le regañó su compañero con burla – No queremos que nos molesten hoy, ¿o sí? –

- Está bien…- suspiró hondo y sonrió – Siempre sabes cómo animar a los demás aunque todo parezca perdido…-

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Len – colocó una pala en el suelo y miró el extenso cielo – Tal vez sea frágil, pero es muy difícil de destruir. Ya verás que todo se arreglará a su debido tiempo -

- ¡Daisuke…! ¡Len…!- habló un muchacho de cabellos grises y ojos verdes acercándose a ellos, se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aire - ¡Se lo han llevado…! ¡Se llevaron al anciano Kyoya! –

- ¡¿Qué? – se exaltó el joven pelinegro - ¡Pensé que habían dicho adultos menores de 50 años! –

- El anciano quedó atrapado en la multitud…- explicó el mensajero. Guardaron un minuto de silencio. Len se limitó a apretar los puños mientras Daisuke meditaba con la mirada gacha.

- El anciano fue un buen hombre, estoy seguro que está en un mejor lugar ahora – manifestó sonriente el chico que siempre animaba a los demás. El rubio sonrió ante el optimismo del joven.

- ¡Ustedes! – les gritó un nazi, acercándose - ¿Por qué no están trabajando? ¡Aquí no hay tiempo para descansos! –

- ¿Qué no ves que…- Len le iba a responder de la peor forma al soldado, cuando Daisuke lo detuvo.

- Perdónenos, no volverá a pasar – justificó. El muchacho solo soltó un "tsk" y se alejó del oficial.

- ¡Siempre acatando las órdenes de esos desgraciados! ¿Qué no te cansas, Dai? – le susurró a su compañero.

- En la vida siempre habrá que hacer sacrificios… Ésta es una difícil prueba, que sí, tenemos mucha fe, podremos superar –

- Daisuke…- transcurrieron otros segundos de silencio, hasta que el rubio cayó en cuenta de algo - ¿Qué hora crees que sea? –

- ¿Te verás con tu _amiga_? – sonrió con picardía. El ojiazul solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – Ya debe estar por venir – confirmó el muchacho.

- ¿Crees que puedas…? –

- ¡Claro que te cubriré! – aseguró el ojiverde completando su frase - ¿No lo he estado haciendo durante estos últimos meses? –

- ¡Muchas gracias, Daisuke! – sonrió corriendo al lugar de encuentro. Se acercó a la cerca, escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas inservibles de madera, para que los soldados no notaran que había abandonado sus deberes.

Contarle a Daisuke las continuas visitas de su adorada muchacha fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. El amable joven lo ayudaba a esconder las cartas debajo de una tabla suelta de la cabaña, justo en la esquina donde ellos siempre dormían, dejándolas fuera del alcance de cualquier nazi.

Se sentó como acostumbraba, en el mismo sitio de siempre para esperarla. Dirigió una mirada al cielo, se encontraba oscuro… ¿Y si no venía por eso? La tarde anterior había caído una fuerte tormenta. Se había preocupado por la rubia, deseaba que hubiese llegado con bien a su hogar, sin que la descubriesen. Meditó un largo rato sobre todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos meses, sonrió con nostalgia y comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

Un fuerte estruendo hiso que se sobresaltara. Buscó la causa del sonido, y, se percató en seguida que una tormenta eléctrica estaba a punto de comenzar… ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¡Imposible! Se levantó observando su alrededor, no había rastro de la muchacha. Sintió leves gotas chocar contra su frente, alzó la vista y pudo notar como la fuerte lluvia daba inicio. Corrió a la cabaña a refugiarse, antes de que la situación empeorara.

Llegó agitado a la pequeña y triste barraca, y, como pudo, se hiso paso entre la gente. Su amigo Daisuke estaba dormido, con un el pequeño Riu en brazos. La amabilidad de su compañero siempre lograba pintar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado, y abrazó sus piernas para soportar el frío.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó en un susurro su acompañante – Tardaste mucho –

- No vino – respondió hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas – Me dormí donde siempre nos encontramos… Mas, un trueno me despertó –

- ¿No vino? – repitió Daisuke extrañado – Tal vez se le haya presentado alguna emergencia, ¿no crees? –

- Sí, solo espero que esté bien – sonrió algo cansado el rubio.

- Duerme bien, Len – fue lo último que oyó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

.

.

Así pasaron los días, semanas… hasta llegar a cumplirse casi un mes. Él siempre la esperaba, pero ella nunca llegó. Aún tenía la esperanza de que la joven apareciese un día y le dijera que se le había presentado un gran problema, pero que ahora todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, no había señales de la muchacha por ninguna parte, y, su padre era cada vez más cruel con los prisioneros. Y… ¿Si le había pasado algo malo? ¿O su padre la había descubierto?... Esos pensamientos lo atormentaban diariamente. No dormía, no tocaba la comida que les daban de vez en cuando, y cada vez se veía peor… _Ese día _todo cambió.

- Vamos, Len, despiértate…- lo movía su amigo, pero el rubio no respondía – Por amor al cielo, Len, ¡levántate! – exclamó desesperado, agitándolo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué sucede Daisuke…? – preguntó con una voz apenas audible.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Mírate! – le reprendió – No pareces el Len que conocí, ¡arriba ese ánimo! No debes dejarte caer, ¡no señor! - le ayudó a levantarse - ¡Superarás esto, ya verás! –

- No creo que…-

- Ah, ah – le interrumpió – Nada de "no creo, no puedo", ¡vamos! ¿Eres hombre, no? ¡Pues demuéstralo! ¿Crees que me gusta verte medio muerto? ¿No eres tú el que se queja siempre de darles el gusto a los nazis? ¡Pues defiende tu punto! ¡Llévale la contraria a esos soldados, como siempre lo sueles hacer! ¡Mantente vivo! –

- Daisuke…- el rubio se animó ante el "regaño" de su mejor amigo, y asintió sonriendo – Haré lo que pueda…-

- ¡Genial! ¡Ya era hora de que dejaras de ser la víctima! – le espetó guiñando un ojo. Sinceramente, ese muchacho, estando en esa prisión, al borde de la muerte, pasando hambre y en peligro de contraer enfermedades riesgosas, no borraba aquella sonrisa y ese ánimo que lo caracterizaban. Agradecía el hecho de tener un gran amigo como él. No obstante, no estaba del todo tranquilo… Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Salieron de la mínima cabaña en la que se hallaban, encontrándose con un gran alboroto: se estaban llevando a más presos. Daisuke guardó silencio, miraba con angustia a aquellos que habían sido arrastrados a la fuerza.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba un pequeño niño, pálido, corriendo hacia donde se estaban llevando a los demás. En un movimiento rápido, Len tomó al niño y lo abrazó fuertemente, evitando que se acercara al grupo. Daisuke se arrodilló a la altura del pequeño, acariciando su cabellera.

- Todo estará bien…- le dijo dándole apoyo.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Shin…! – se escuchó la voz de un hombre al borde de la multitud, apenas y se veía. El niño comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Len, desesperado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Len observando los gritos de los soldados, los disparos, el desespero… Mientras Daisuke se mantenía callado con la mirada baja.

- Len…- musitó su compañero – Cuídalos mucho – alzó su vista con un semblante de aflicción indescriptible.

- ¿Qué…? –

- Quiero que sepas que fuiste el mejor amigo que alguna vez pude tener – aseguró sonriendo – Gracias por todo –

- ¡Espera Daisuke! ¿Qué significa eso? – ignorando las palabras del rubio, el pelinegro se levantó, se acercó a un soldado y le pidió algo que no llegó a escuchar. Parecía que estuviera negociando algo con el nazi, quien, finalmente, aceptó y le hiso una seña a otros de sus compañeros. Len observaba la escena, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo que a continuación vieron sus ojos lo dejaron helado: Daisuke se metió en la multitud, mientras otro nazi sacaba a la fuerza al padre del chiquillo. Len corrió a evitar el choque del hombre contra el suelo, pues los soldados jamás tenían tacto al hacer algo.

Se aseguró de que el papá se encontrara bien, y observó de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

- ¡DAISUKE! – gritó tratando de acercarse a él - ¡Espe…! –

- ¡Nunca pierdas la fe, Len! ¡Tienes que vivir! – fueron las últimas palabras que el joven le dirigió a su amigo rubio. Len se quedó plantando en el lugar, viendo como su compañero se alejaba con el montón, para ser asesinado en una cámara de gas…

- No…no… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – exclamó tomando su cabeza con desesperación – ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, su mejor amigo…

- Onii-san… - le llamó la voz del pequeño por el que su amigo se sacrificó – Muchas gracias – el niño se estaba frotando los ojos, secándose rastro alguno de su llanto.

- No… No fue nada – contestó con su voz quebrantada. El pequeño sonrió y lo abrazó, sin razonar mucho la situación, Len correspondió el abrazo.

Se separó del pequeño, que fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre. Éste se acercó a Len, y se disculpó por lo ocurrido. El arrepentimiento estaba reflejado en el rostro del hombre, mientras su hijo lo miraba preocupado.

- No se mortifique – dijo el rubio – Daisuke se sacrificó porque no soportaba ver sufrir a los inocentes… Cuide mucho a su hijo, y no desperdicie lo que mi amigo hiso por usted -

- El hombre asintió agradecido, alejándose a una cabaña junto a su hijo. Experimentaba un sentimiento nuevo, cálido… Ahora lo entendía… Se mantendría vivo para ayudar a esas personas que lo necesitaban, tal y como su mejor amigo había hecho. Lo daría todo, sobreviviría, sin importar qué. Sin duda, seguiría el ejemplo de su camarada.

- Daisuke…- susurró mirando el hermoso cielo. Suspiró con añoro – Te extrañaré…-

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, ¿no? _

_¡Pues aquí les traigo un cap. dedicado a **toofh9** y **Nulpi**! Quienes querían otro narrado desde el punto de vista de Len, aunque, me quedó triste el final..._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me esmeré haciéndolo... Adoraba a Daisuke - sí, yo, su "creadora" le tenía cariño :3 -_

_Pronto pondré otro cap. narrado por Len, pero eso será más adelante._

_Como siempre les digo: ¡dejen sus reviews! _

_Me animan a seguir escribiendo :)_

_Como sea, cuídense, ¡nos vemos pronto!_

_Saludos, **Jess**._


	8. Encierro

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation, ésta es solo una historia hecha para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – El Encierro**

1 mes… Había transcurrido 1 mes desde que su abuela se había marchado de aquella cárcel. Durante todo ese tiempo, Rin no había salido de su cuarto, más que para comer. Ya no hablaba con su padre, evitaba a los soldados, y se mantenía confinada en su alcoba.

Permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en su cama; casi siempre se sentía débil. Se entretenía dibujando, escribiendo en su diario… Y leyendo sus atesoradas cartas. ¡Desde hace 1 mes no veía a Len! Tenía miedo de que el joven rubio la odiara… O algo por el estilo.

No podía salir, eso estaba más que claro. De vez en cuando un soldado siempre pasaba a verla, verificando que todo estuviese en orden. La rubia necesitaba ver a su querido muchacho, no soportaría más así. Había ideado hasta el más inverosímil de los planes, pero no encontraba como ponerlo en marcha. Bueno, eso creía hasta hoy…

- ¡Creo que esto funcionará! – se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa – A ver, repasemos…- ojeó con cuidado todos sus apuntes y sonrió satisfecha. – Entonces, durante las 12:00 hasta la 1:00 pm los soldados se retiran a almorzar, despejando el jardín. En ese momento, puedo bajar por la ventana y escurrirme hasta la puerta para ir al bosque…- meditó un momento - Sin embargo, a las 12:30 siempre viene el joven Kaito o el teniente Jack a preguntarme si quiero almorzar... ¡Ash! Todo parecía tan perfecto…-

Suspiró frustrada dirigiendo una mirada perdida a su armario entreabierto, una idea cruzó por su mente y se levantó de golpe a revisar las cajas que nunca había desempacado desde que habían llegado a ese lugar.

Curioseó por dentro del guardarropa y sacó un baúl que tenía desde hace varios años. Lo abrió y encontró una gran variedad de trajes, pelucas y accesorios. En el pasado, su abuela era una artista, le encantaba actuar, y sobre todo cantar. Por eso, desde chiquita, ella le enseñó a Rin sus dotes musicales; cada Navidad y en Año Nuevo, hacía que la joven representara obras con ella. Observó cuidadosamente las pelucas. ¡Bingo! Halló una del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¡Perfecto! Esto servirá para despistar a los soldados… Pero…- reflexionó unos minutos – Si tuviera un maniquí sería genial…- suspiró dejando de un lado esa opción – Bueno, supongo que con las almohadas bastará -

- Señorita Rin – habló una voz desde afuera, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y dejara caer lo que tenía en las manos – Su padre saldrá a resolver unos asuntos, él pregunta si necesita algo –

- Absolutamente nada – contestó con indiferencia.

- Entiendo – se escucharon pasos alejándose. Rin miró la hora, 11:50 am. Pronto tendría que poner su plan en marcha.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie en el lugar. Caminó hasta un ropero ubicado al final del pasillo y de ahí sacó unas 5 sábanas limpias. Regresó de nuevo a su pieza y comenzó a atar las mantas. El reloj sonó, eran las 12 en punto. Sacó su cabeza por la ventana y confirmó su teoría: Los soldados habían dejado solo el jardín.

Se acercó a su cama, colocó los almohadones simulando un cuerpo y puso la peluca encima de ellos. Se aproximó a la puerta, y, desde esa perspectiva, parecía que la muchacha estuviese durmiendo. Se regocijó.

- ¡Todo está saliendo muy bien! – manifestó alegre.

Sujetó la "cuerda" que había creado con las sábanas y la ató a una de las patas de su camastro; halándola fuertemente para asegurarse que resistiría su peso. Lanzó el resto de la cuerda por la ventana y tomó su mochila. Para que nadie notase las sábanas, acercó su cama a la pared en que se encontraba ventana, y movió los demás muebles, como sí hubiese hecho una remodelación repentina. Soltó las cortinas y bajó con cuidado. ¡Era realmente emocionante hacer eso!

- En las películas siempre lo hacen parecer sencillo – opinó. Afortunadamente, la enredadera de la pared disimulaba la cuerda que la chica había hecho – Ahora…No hay moros en la costa – dijo sonriendo.

Caminó sutilmente agachada por el jardín, y, finalmente salió al bosque. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose llena de vida otra vez. Sin perder más tiempo, se apresuró a su encuentro con el joven. Realizó aquella rutina que no había hecho durante un largo tiempo. Llegó varios metros más allá de la cerca y lo vio sentando, con la cabeza gacha, jugando con la tierra.

- ¡Len! – exclamó sonriente. El muchacho se asustó y la observó. Un brillo adornó sus ojos opacos y se levantó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Rin! ¡Pensé que no vendrías más! –

- ¡Si te contara todo lo que sucedió! He estado todo el tiempo tratando de venir a verte… ¡Pero mi padre me castigó! Ahora estoy encerrada más que nunca en mi alcoba…- aclaró acercándose a él - ¿Cómo has estado, querido Len? –

- Supongo que bien…- trató de sonreír. La chica notó que algo malo le pasaba.

- Len, ¿ha pasado algo que no me quieras contar? – el muchacho levantó la mirada afligido – Confía en mí… Puedes decírmelo…-

- ¿Sabes Daisuke…? – Rin asintió algo preocupada – Ayer fue llevado… - un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. La rubia abrió los ojos espantada, se quedó en silencio, tratando de razonar lo que estaba pasando – Se sacrificó -

- Yo… Len… de verdad lo lamento – sus ojos se empañaron mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las del chico – ¿Estarás bien, verdad? –

- Por supuesto, regresaste, y eso es lo que me importa ahora – explicó. La chica bajó su mirada llena de aflicción – Cuéntame, Rin… ¿Qué ha sucedido entre tu padre y tú? –

- Ah bueno… Es una historia complicada – respondió. El chico sonrió tramando algo, y ella lo entendió perfectamente. Había llegado el momento de utilizar de nuevo los aviones de papel.

Escribió su mensaje detallando la escena trágica que había vivido: su padre lastimándola, su abuela interponiéndose y, por último, la cachetada que dio fin a todo. A continuación, redactó como su padre había corrido de la casa a su Nana, dejándola a merced de él. Describió como tuvo que pasar horas vigilando a los soldados, los planes que había hecho y como se escapó de lo que ella llamaba "prisión". Con cada palabra que leía, el rubio se asombraba más de la valentía y perseverancia de la muchacha. Sin duda alguna, adoraba a esa chica.

Sin hacer esperarla más, le contó como Daisuke se había ofrecido para salvar al papá de aquel niño, cosa que enterneció a Rin. También, el hecho de que Len la esperara todos los días en esa cerca, aunque la última semana lo hubiera hecho casi sin esperanzas, la conmovió, y por eso le pedía perdón; perdón por haberle hecho esperar.

Ninguno se guardaba rencor; no había nada que perdonar. De nuevo, pasaron un largo rato intercambiándose cartas, hasta que un sonoro disparo los sacó de su mundo.

- ¿Q… Qué fue eso...? – cuestionó la chica temblando. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenético. Su respiración era agitada, guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta por parte del muchacho.

- La cámara de gas…- dijo más para sí. Rin abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó a la cerca – Tengo que ir, se deben estar llevando a las personas…- se justificó el rubio comenzando a correr.

- ¡NO! – exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo que el chico se detuviera de inmediato. Volteó a verla fijamente, mientras en su rostro solo se reflejaba la duda.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No te vayas… Por favor…- suplicó cayendo de rodillas en la fría grama - ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si te llevan? ¡No podría soportarlo! – chilló tapando su rostro para que él no la viera llorar – No… No te alejes… ¡Por lo que más quieras!- él solo la miró dolido, no aguantaba verla así, sufriendo.

- Te prometo que no me pasará nada…- se arrodilló para quedar a su altura – No moriré, ¿ok? – esbozó una sonrisa que tranquilizó a su amada – Debo irme…-

- Cuídate mucho…- trató de sonreír, pero fue inútil. Len suspiró y se marchó de ese sitio.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidiera retirarse de ese lugar. Se encaminó de vuelta a casa, rezando para que el rubio se encontrara sano y salvo.

Entró de nuevo en el patio de "su hogar". Se arrodilló y, como pudo, se arrastró por detrás de unos arbustos hasta donde se encontraba la punta de su cuerda improvisada. Vigilando que nadie le estuviera observando, escaló la enredadera y entró de nuevo en su cuarto. Todo estaba intacto, tal y como ella lo había dejado.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, reposando su cabeza en lo que se suponía que era ella. Respiró agotada, recuperando sus fuerzas. Sin previo aviso, se escucharon pasos acercándose a su habitación y varias voces en el pasillo.

- Iré a ver si la señorita Rin está bien – habló la voz de Jack, oyéndose cada vez más cerca – No ha comido en todo el día…-

- ¡Teniente! ¡Por favor, espere! ¿Y si la joven está dormida? ¡No debe molestarla! – reprochó el general Kaito acercándose también.

Rin palideció, quitó la peluca de las almohadas y la tiró bajo la cama, junto con la chaqueta y la mochila que cargaba. Se quitó sus zapatos, los guardó en el armario, y corrió a meterse en la cama, escondiéndose debajo de los cobertores. Esperó a que ambos entraran en su pieza. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

- Permiso – dijo Jack entrando en el lugar. En seguida, Kaito lo alcanzó.

- ¡Te lo dije! – exclamó tratando de recuperar el aire por la carrera que había dado - ¡Vámonos de aquí, Jack! ¡Déjala dormir! – murmuró un tanto molesto, tratando de persuadir a su compañero.

- Déjame verla, solo serán unos segundos – le espetó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella.

- ¡NOOO! – lo tomó por el brazo, halándolo con fuerza - ¡Te tacharán como pervertido, Jack! Además, ¡si el comandante se entera…! –

- ¡No tiene por qué hacerlo! – le interrumpió, zafándose bruscamente de su agarre. El peliazul se quedó quieto, esperando lo peor. Jack se inclinó y retiró un poco la sábana que la cubría, dejando ver el rostro angelical de Rin mientras se hacía la dormida - ¿Lo ves? No tenías por qué armar un alboroto, está profundamente dormida –

- Ya la viste, ahora, larguémonos de aquí – sugirió. Sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, quitándole un peso de encima.

- No te pongas impertinente, Kaito – sonrió de manera altanera acercándose a la puerta – Bajemos a cenar, mira que me estoy muriendo de hambre…-

- Entendido – Jack salió de la habitación, dejando al joven soldado completamente solo. Éste soltó un suspiro, cosa que extrañó a Rin - ¡Ufff! ¡Menos mal, Dios, que regresó! – se aproximó al borde de la cama y acarició la cabeza de la chica - ¡Si Jack se hubiera enterado de que no estabas, en madre problema te ibas a meter! – musitó sonriente.

Recobró la postura y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, tal y como había hecho su compañero. Rin estaba más que confundida, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

- Duerme bien, traviesa – se despidió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La rubia se sentó en su cama, mirando fijamente por donde se había ido el oficial. Su mente estaba en blanco, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.

- Imposible…- balbuceó tragando con fuerza - ¡¿Me descubrió? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? – miles de preguntas se apoderaron de ella, y ninguna tenía una respuesta lógica. Se dejó caer en el pocotón de cojines, tomó uno y tapó su rostro. Le frustraba no entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Lo meditó varios segundos. Mañana, definitivamente, encararía al joven y obtendría respuestas. Claro que, sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Hola! Agradezco muchísimo a toofh9 y a Nulpi, me agrada saber que les ha gustado el cap. de Len :3 _

_Lamento si me tardé en subir la conti., espero que les haya agradado el cap._

_¡Por fa, dejen sus reviews! Sean buenos, nada cuesta dejar uno solito :3_

_Sin más que decirles, me despido _

_Con amor,** Jess**._


	9. Aliado y Enemigo

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Aliado y Enemigo**

Durante la noche, la chica no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba cómo le haría para sacarle información al joven Kaito; pensó en secuestrarlo y hacerle un largo interrogatorio, pero habían 3 detalles: primero, ella no era un policía, segundo, ¿una joven enferma contra un general nazi? Eso no sonaba para nada sensato; y tercero, ¿y si él le contaba a alguien? No, no iba a hacer algo tan ilógico como eso.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, ella se incorporó tratando de adivinar quién sería la persona que la buscaba, pero no duró mucho tiempo sin saberlo.

- Señorita Rin – era el general Kaito - ¿Está despierta? –

- S-Sí…- dudó unos segundos en responderle, tragó de nuevo y retomó la palabra - ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

- ¿Podemos hablar? –

_- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Se me adelantó! _– pensó algo nerviosa - ¿Hablar…? ¿De qué? – consultó acercándose a la puerta, inconscientemente; tenía la intención de pasarle llave a ésta, para evitar que él entrase en la pieza.

- Pues… - el muchacho titubeó un momento - ¿Puedo pasar? –

- ¡Eh…! – se alarmó en seguida, acercó su mano al seguro de la puerta, sin embargo, la perilla se movió, dándole paso al joven - ¡Ah…! – retrocedió espantada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, señorita? – preguntó el muchacho algo preocupado por las acciones de la susodicha.

- No, no es nada – dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cama - ¿De qué deseas hablar? – cuestionó aun dándole la espalda – ¿Le pasó algo a mi padre? –

- No es eso… - el chico respiró profundamente, tomando asiento en el taburete del cuarto de Rin – Ayer…- tomó una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas para afrontar a la rubia.

- Ayer… – repitió sintiendo como su rostro se ponía pálido, la sangre la estaba abandonando. Su vida se detenía lentamente.

- ¿A dónde salió? – lo soltó, yendo directamente al grano. La chica quedó estupefacta por lo franco que fue el muchacho - ¿Y bien? –

- ¿Yo? ¿Salir? Jajaja... General, es usted muy gracioso...- rió mientras jugaba inquieta con sus manos. Desvió su vista a la ventana, pensando en alguna excusa que sonara creíble - ¿No vio que estaba durmiendo? - trató de persuadirlo. No obstante, el oficial no desistió.

- Señorita, le pido por favor que me diga la verdad... Confíe en mí - suplicó. Rin lo miró uno momento, no tenía la certeza de qué hacer ante tal situación.

- Bueno… Es una larga historia – sonrió resignada– No sabría por dónde empezar…-

- Tenemos mucho tiempo – esbozó una cálida sonrisa, teniendo la esperanza de que la chica creyera en él. Rin observó los ojos del peliazul; éstos le daban la seguridad suficiente para contarle sobre Len.

Se acercó a su cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó su diario y las cartas que el chico le había escrito. Tomó asiento en su camastro, y miró determinada al soldado.

- ¿De verdad puedo confiar en usted, joven Kaito? – él la miró extrañado, pero asintió.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – ella negó con la cabeza. De sus labios salió un profundo suspiro, mientras abría a su fiel confidente.

- Esto es algo que no le contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi Nana… Espero que no me defraudes…- inquirió algo desosegada.

- No lo haré, lo prometo – pensó por unos minutos – Lo juro – corrigió. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y prosiguió a leerle una que otra parte de su diario.

- Supongo que no se creerá tan fácilmente lo que le voy a decir… Así que lo leeré de aquí, así será más fácil…- explicó sonriente.

Obviamente, evadió cualquier detalle que pusiera sobre lo apuesto que le parecía el joven, no estaba tan loca como para decirle eso a Kaito. Éste la escuchaba atento; su sorpresa fue infinita al saber que la propia hija de uno de los comandantes de los Nazis se hubiese enamorado – porque era más que evidente que la joven estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico – de un joven prisionero de uno de los campos. Le pareció la realidad más absurda que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido, ¿contradictorio, no? Dos enemigos naturales, enamorados… Sin duda, no dejaba de pensar en la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, y una pregunta asaltó su mente: ¿acabaría, esta historia de amor, tan trágicamente como acabó la de los dos amantes, enemigos desde antes de nacer?

Escuchó el motivo por el cual Rin había desaparecido el día anterior, aunque ya no le parecía una novedad que se escapara para verlo. Al principio, sus gestos solo daban a entender sorpresa, intriga y… dolor. Claro, a él le dolía que ella estuviese enamorada de otro, no obstante, si eso la hacía feliz, él también lo sería. Luego, solo mostraba compresión ante los desesperados intentos de la rubia de salir del lugar, algo que era claro, es que en verdad la tenían presa en esa alcoba.

Al terminar de explicarle la situación, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del cuarto. La joven jugaba con sus manos sobre su diario, dirigiendo vagas miradas al presente. Él parecía meditar; sus ojos estaban cerrados y mantenía sus manos entrelazadas en frente de sí. Algo no le agradaba: él tenía el entrecejo arrugado. Tragó al imaginarse todo lo que él podría estar razonando. Era un nazi... ¿Y si trataba de hacerle algo a Len? ¿Y si intentaba asesinarlo? ¡¿Qué había hecho! ¡No debió haberle contado! De seguro Kaito era como todos los demás, crueles con aquellos que se rebelan contra el régimen imparcial que había establecido Hitler. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, entrando en un pánico absoluto; el muchacho no decía nada, ¡definitivamente, estaba planeando como acabar con Len! O, peor aún, ¡le diría a su padre que ella se escapaba a verlo!

- Ya veo…- habló por fin después de un largo silencio. No había cambiado su postura, más bien, parecía que estuviese más serio. Se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir, si no hablaba ahora, Rin moriría de una falla en el corazón – Creo que no me queda más que hacer otra cosa… - abrió los ojos, mirándola. La rubia sintió como las fuerzas la fallaban, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, estaba petrificada al frente de él – Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –

- ¡NOOOO! ¡JOVEN KAITO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA, NO LE HAGAS NADA A LEN! – explotó cayendo de rodillas frente a él. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él quería hacerle algo a Len! Si no, no le hubiese dicho que… - Ya va…- susurró ella - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –

- Q-Que te ayudaré…- respondió asustado Kaito. La verdad, es que la reacción de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Dios mío! – se levantó - ¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría! – lo abrazó agradecida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de éste.

- Con una condición – ella se separó de él, observándolo atentamente – Prométeme que te cuidarás…-

- ¿Yo? ¡Siempre! – sonrió.

Algo que ninguno había notado, es que desde la puerta, cierto hombre de cabellos rojizos los estaba observando. El teniente Jack no despegaba la vista de la escena que montaron ambos. La rabia lo consumía, no entendía el por qué la chica era tan cariñosa con él, si hace menos de 2 días apenas y hablaban.

Se alejó de ahí molesto… - ¡Si el general Kaito quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá! – dijo hecho una fiera.

.

.

- Y… ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó Kaito curioso.

- ¿No lo has visto? – le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta - ¡Pero si tú vas todos los días a ese lugar! –

- Yo, bueno… Son tantos los prisioneros que… es difícil distinguirlos – musitó algo avergonzado.

Ahora, que veía a alguien preocupada por un preso, se daba cuenta de que jamás se había detenido a pensar cómo se sentirían ellos al estar en esa condición… Todo lo que alguna vez fueron quedó en el pasado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se sintió culpable, y, hasta se odió a sí mismo. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenía como nazi, se había puesto en el lugar de los judíos…- ¿Para qué? – se decía antes. Pero, ahora había cambiado su forma de pensar. Cierta frase cruzó por su mente - _**"Nunca hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti" **_-. Sin duda, él tal vez no podría soportar eso tampoco. Sin embargo, lo que había hecho, tantas vidas con las que había terminado sin razón alguna, no tenía perdón. Más, ahora veía una pequeña luz para enmendar sus actos. En frente de él, se encontraba una joven que pedía ayuda para verse con su amado, un prisionero. Protegería a ese muchacho, y la apoyaría para escaparse a verlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber causado tanto daño.

- ¿Kaito? – lo llamó la chica - ¿Me estás escuchando? –

- ¿Eh? – se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado – Disculpa, ¿qué me decías? –

- Que si algún día me llevarías al campo… - el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡ni muerto le mostraba aquel horrible lugar!

- No – respondió – No puedo hacer eso –

- Pero…- replicó - ¿Por qué? –

- Rin, no puedo, no es un lugar para una dama como tú – se levantó dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto.

- ¡Espera…! –

- Hablamos más tarde – dijo sonriendo, retirándose lo más veloz que pudo del lugar. La joven se quedó pasmada por la actitud de Kaito. Resopló sin entenderlo, y regresó a sus tareas habituales.

- ¡Ash! ¡Olvidé preguntarle si me ayudaría a ir hoy donde Len…! – exclamó con molestia – Tonta memoria –

Kaito bajó hasta la cocina, aun nervioso por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la muchacha. Entró en la cocina un poco inquieto, y decidió tomar algo para tranquilizarse. Se sirvió agua y comenzó a beberla. En eso, entró su compañero pelirrojo, mirándolo socarronamente.

- ¡Jack! – sonrió alegre - ¿Dónde estabas? No te encontré en la mañana, así que…- no terminó de hablar antes de que Jack, sin previo aviso, le pegará con el puño cerrado en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Se sentó aturdido, tocando la piel rojiza que adornaba su rostro – Pero, ¡¿qué te sucede? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?– preguntó enojado - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? -

- ¡Tú eres mi problema, Kaito! – contestó - ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado! – sonrió con altanería y comentó – Si guerra es lo que querías, pues guerra es lo que tendrás – sin más que decirle, salió de la cocina, dejando al muchacho más que confundido.

- Ahora qué le dio a éste… - se dijo acariciando su pómulo herido – Tsk… Arde –

.

.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que ella le había contado de su _amigo secreto_ al joven Kaito. Bajó a la sala a buscarlo, pues tenía la intensión de preguntarle si le ayudaría a ir a ver al joven rubio. Dio un paso a la cocina y se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos vieron: el muchacho tenía un golpe en su rostro, que aparentaba haber sido bastante fuerte. Una chica de cabellos blancos, desconocida para ella, estaba atendiendo la herida del soldado.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido…? – preguntó curiosa Rin entrando al lugar.

- ¡Rin…!- se sobresaltó el joven – No es nada…-

- El teniente Jack golpeó al joven Kaito – contestó con indiferencia la joven que hasta hace unos momentos colocaba con delicadeza una crema en el rostro del oficial. Kaito suspiró.

- Haku… no tenías por qué decirle eso – le reprendió un poco molesto.

- ¿Haku…? - la rubia miró atenta a la aludida, que le regaló una mirada fría con sus penetrantes ojos rojos – Ah…- chilló algo incómoda.

- Es cierto, Rin – intervino Kaito antes de que la chica asesinara a Rin con tan solo mirarla – Ella es Haku Yowane, es hermana de uno de nuestros soldados, Dell Honne, está aquí de visita…-

- ¿Visita? – Rin enarcó una ceja extrañada.

- Sí, ¿algún problema? – de nuevo le dedicó una mirada capaz de matar a alguien. En seguida, se tensó tragando con fuerza.

- ¡Haku, basta! – dijo Kaito, tocándole un hombro – Ella es Rin Yamamoto, la hija del _general_ de este campo – hiso énfasis en "general".

- ¿Y? – cuestionó la muchacha de cabellos blancos – Yo solo vine a ver a mi hermano, ni más, ni menos –

- _Muy simpática –_ se dijo con ironía la rubia.

- Haku, Kaito – se escuchó la voz de Jack, la cual hiso temblar a Rin de miedo, sin que ella misma entendiera el porqué – Aquí está Dell – entró en la cocina, con un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos a su lado.

- ¡Hermana! – exclamó éste acercándose a ella - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –

- Quería avisarte que nuestro abuelo está muy enfermo – explicó sacando un sobre de la chaqueta que cargaba – Él te envía esto – le tendió la carta, aún sin cambiar su mirada fría.

- Tsk… por lo menos podrías sonreír - le reclamó quitándole la carta de la mano - ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? –

- Así es – miró al joven Jack y esbozó una sonrisa algo… ¿sonrojada? Rin frunció el ceño- Joven Jack, con su permiso – musitó con una dulce voz.

- Nos vemos, Haku – dijo despidiéndose el teniente.

- Increíble – manifestó Dell al ver salir a su hermana – Después de 3 años, ¡aún sigue enamorada de ti! –

- ¡Un caso perdido! – rió Kaito – Pobre muchacha –

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están celosos de que enamore a cualquier chica que se cruce en mi camino? – cuestionó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ambos soldados se intercambiaron miradas y soltaron una sonora carcajada. Jack se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo.

Rin estaba quieta, cerca de la puerta de la cocina; ni Jack ni Dell parecían haberse percatado de su presencia, y Kaito aparentaba haber olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, Rin…! – dijo Kaito apenado - ¡Olvidé que estabas aquí! –

- Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta – respondió.

- Señorita Rin – saludó el joven Dell – No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ¿verdad? – la rubia negó con la cabeza y éste sonrió – Pues, es de verdad un gusto, Dell Honne a su servicio – tomó la mano de la muchacha y depositó un dulce beso en ella.

- ¡Dell, no te sobrepases! – intervino Jack, separándolo de la jovencita.

- ¿De qué hablas? No he hecho nada de otro mundo, ¿o sí? – preguntó el albino mirando a Kaito, quien se encogió de hombros. Sin obtener apoyo sobre su argumento, suspiró resignado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita? – se dirigió a ella Jack con algo de intriga.

- Ah bueno, yo venía a hablar con el joven Kaito – sonrió dulcemente y volteó a ver al aludido - ¿Me acompañarías? –

- Claro – dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada de la cocina – Nos vemos después, muchachos – dijo para ir escaleras arriba junto con Rin.

- Wow... No sabía que la hija del general estuviese enamorada de Kaito – comentó con burla el joven de ojos rojos - ¿Quién lo diría, no? –

- No digas estupideces Dell, es imposible que ellos se quieran – aclaró con rabia.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no le veo nada de malo… –

- ¡Porque sí! – le gritó al muchacho, miró de nuevo por donde se habían ido "los enamorados" y se dispuso a seguirlos.

- ¿A dónde vas, Jack? ¡No debes entrometerte donde no te llaman! –

- ¡Déjame en paz, Dell! ¡Regresa a supervisar el campo! – ordenó molesto. El joven soldado de mirada borgoña no vaciló ni un momento en acatar el mandato.

El teniente subió los escalones y llegó al segundo piso, donde se acercó con cautela a la puerta de la alcoba de la muchacha, tratando de que nadie lo escuchase.

- ¿Estás segura, Rin? – se oyó la voz del joven peliazul – ¿No prefieres ir mañana? –

- ¡No! – respondió - ¡Quiero ir hoy, ahora! –

- Pero, Jack está abajo… Y tal vez Dell también, podrían verte – argumentó.

- ¡Kaito! – suplicó desesperada - ¡Ayúdame, te lo pido! – un silencio se presentó en el cuarto, hasta que la chica volvió a hablar – Por cierto, ¿por qué el joven Jack te ha pegado? –

- Ni yo sé el motivo – respondió simplemente Kaito.

- Su comentario me pareció tan fuera de lugar… ¡Un presumido total! Cómo me molestan las personas con ese tipo de actitud – aclaró con cierto enojo la chica. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, si antes estaba molesto, ahora se encontraba peor.

- ¿Comentario? ¿Qué comentario? – interrogó Kaito.

- El del teniente Jack; recito: "¿Están celosos de que enamore a cualquier chica que se cruce en mi camino?"… ¡Ash! ¡Sigue sonando tan altanero! –

- Vamos, no es para tanto…Jack siempre ha sido así, no lo tomes a pecho-

- Ahora, regresando al tema – se aclaró la garganta y cambió su tono de voz con un tono pícaro - ¿Me ayudarás? ¡Te conté mi más grande secreto, por lo menos deberías apoyarme…! –

- _¿Secreto…? ¿A qué secreto se refiere? –_ se acercó el espía un poco más a la puerta.

- No lo sé… Deberíamos esperar hasta mañana…- respondió inseguro ante la petición de la muchacha.

- ¡Kaito! ¡Quiero ver a Len! – imploró Rin al borde del llanto.

- _¿Len? ¿Quién es Len? – _Jack se incorporó confundido;tenía que seguir escuchando a toda costa, debía saber de qué secreto hablaba la jovencita. Sintió unos pasos cerca de él, pero les restó importancia, de seguro era algún soldado de menor rango que venía a pedirle que regresara al campo.

- ¿Qué hace, teniente, al frente del cuarto de mi hija? – habló una voz ronca detrás de Jack. Éste en seguida se paralizó, se había equivocado… ¡Y cómo lo había hecho!

- Comandante…- balbuceó sin salir del shock – Yo solo venía a buscar a Kaito…-

- ¿Kaito? – volvió a hablar, dejando helado al joven en frente de él - ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? –

- Bueno… Es que el general Kaito está…- fue interrumpido por el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose. En consecuencia, se oyó el crujido de una puerta de madera detrás del teniente, dejando ver al muchacho de cabellera azul salir de la recámara de Rin, seguido por la aludida – Estaba con su hija, y lo vine a buscar para ir al campo – completó sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- General, ¿sucede algo malo? – consultó el progenitor de la muchacha.

- No comandante, la joven Rin estaba platicando conmigo – contestó el peliazul sin vacilar un momento – No ha sucedido nada malo –

- Entiendo… ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban? - preguntó el hombre tratando de no mostrar interés.

- De nada en especial – intervino su hija con algo de enojo – Tengo el derecho de hablar con alguien para distraerme, ¿no? ¿O eso también me lo vas a prohibir? - ironizó con rudeza. Hiso una pequeña reverencia y entró de nuevo a su cuarto, dejando a los tres oficiales sorprendidos.

- Vamos – ordenó el comandante sin prestarle atención a las recientes palabras de su hija. Sus acompañantes asintieron y lo siguieron.

- Por cierto – le susurró Kaito a Jack mientras caminaban - ¿Qué hacías al frente de la habitación de la señorita? –

- Nada que te importe – respondió con frialdad. Pensó por varios segundos y le habló de nuevo – Kaito, ¿quién es Len? –

El peliazul se detuvo de golpe. ¡Oh, oh! Ahora, ¿cómo se salía de ésta?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy? :3 Reciban mis mas cordiales saludos - vaya, pero que formal ;)-. Heme aquí con el capítulo más largo que he subido hasta ahora._

_Les explicaré el porqué de su mmmm... ¿Longitud?... ¡No! La palabra es extensión._

_Bueno, al principio eran 2 capítulos... Pero, como suceden en un mismo día, y no pase casi nada relevante, decidí unirlos para no fastidiarlos con "relleno", además, de que Len no aparece en este cap., pero en el próximo prometo que lo leerán... Jack se está acercando a la verdad - música de suspenso - y en el próximo capítulo..._

_Nop, mejor no se los digo :)_

_¡Esperen el próximo con ansias! Y... ¡dejen sus reviews! _

_Agradecimientos especiales a **toofh9 **por animarme con sus reviews :3 ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap.!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! _

_Sin nada más que decirles, me despido con un fuerte abrazo - imaginario, claro -_

_Se cuidan, ¿ok? _

_Con cariño y amor, **Jess**._


	10. Sospechas

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. **

* * *

**Capítulo X – Sospechas**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

- Por cierto – le susurró Kaito a Jack mientras caminaban - ¿Qué hacías al frente de la habitación de la señorita? –

- Nada que te importe – respondió con frialdad. Pensó por varios segundos y le habló de nuevo – Kaito, ¿quién es Len? –

El peliazul se detuvo de golpe. ¡Oh, oh! Ahora, ¿cómo se salía de ésta?

- Y bien…- insistió Jack esperando una respuesta - ¿Quién es? –

- ¿Nos estabas espiando? – eludió la pregunta con otra - ¿Con qué propósito? –

- ¿Espiarlos? ¡Bah! No digas estupideces, yo te iba a buscar y Rin mencionó a un tal Len – mintió con suma tranquilidad.

- Bueno…- comenzó a idear una explicación, o más bien, una mentira que sonara verosímil – Es… ¡Es un pajarillo! – sonrió esperando que su compañero se lo creyera.

- ¿Un pajarillo…? – el pelirrojo levantó una de sus cejas, nada convencido - ¿Me crees estúpido o algo así? –

- ¡Para nada, Jack! – contestó – Piénsalo bien, Rin quiere ir a ver a su pajarillo al bosque; por lo que me contó, lo salvó hace unos meses de una herida en un ala, y desde entonces le lleva comida todos los días. Aunque ya el animalito se curó, ella sigue viéndolo debido a que le tiene cariño…Pero no la dejan salir, y tiene miedo de no verlo más – dedujo el joven soldado algo inquieto.

- Entiendo…- el pelirrojo dio por sentada la conversación. Sin embargo, él sabía que el general le estaba mintiendo... - _¿Un pájaro está causando la mortificación de Rin? ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! _– pensó mientras se montaban en un auto para dirigirse a la prisión.

.

.

Len se encontraba agotado por el trabajo del día anterior, y ahora se sentía más que solo en ese lugar. Había miles de muchachos ahí, pero ninguno podía sustituir a Daisuke.

Sintió como lo zarandeaban levemente, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz distante.

- ¡Len…! ¡Len…! – le hablaba un joven de cabello café y ojos del mismo tono - ¡Dios!, ¿quieres levantarte de una buena vez? –

- ¿Meito…? – dijo aún adormilado – Eres como Daisuke, jamás me dejan descansar en paz….- le reclamó el rubio dándole la espalda.

- ¡Len, está llegando un camión con nuevos prisioneros! – lo agitó de nuevo. El rubio se sentó de golpe, mirándolo sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? – indagó algo preocupado - ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que ir a ver! – se bajó de una de las literas y corrió hasta la puerta del lugar.

Ambos salieron precipitados a ver el tumulto de gente que se ubicaba en la parte izquierda del campo, despejando el otro lado. Observaron que venía entrando un carro con el comandante y dos soldados en la parte posterior. Éste se estacionó y los individuos salieron del vehículo. A continuación, entró un camión de guerra, lleno de hombres con caras desdichadas, que imploraban que algo sucediera y quedasen libres de aquel sufrimiento.

- ¡Muy bien! – gritó el padre de Rin - ¡Bajen todos en una fila! – ordenó a los espantados pasajeros del camión - ¡Muévanse! –

- Pobres…- dijo Meito – Están aterrados… – confirmó sintiendo lástima por ellos.

Len recordó el día en que había llegado a ese lugar. Sin duda… Había sido el peor momento de su vida. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, implorándole a los soldados que no los separasen. Aquella escena, en la que agruparon a hombres y mujeres en distintas clases, y los enviaron por caminos diferentes, jamás había desaparecido de sus memorias: despedidas forzosas por parte de familias, nazis gritando para que se apurase el paso, el ladrido constante de los perros guardianes para que nadie se pasara de listo, el frío insoportable que mantenía el ambiente, los golpes, sollozos, gritos... Hasta el más mínimo detalle seguía grabado en su mente.

Oyó el sonido de un silbato, sacándolo de sus tristes pensamientos. Observó atentamente la escena por segunda vez.

- Y aún no han vivido lo peor…- tragó con fuerza al ver como los soldados maltrataban a la nueva carga de presos.

De improvisto, mientras bajaban del camión, un anciano perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero aparentaba no tener la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo. Al parecer, entre tanto desorden, los nazis no se dieron cuenta de ello. Len, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en auxilio del caído.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – se acercó a él ayudándole a pararse.

- Sí…- respondió con una voz apenas audible – Muchas gracias, jovencito... Pero, te meterás en problemas si no regresas pronto con los demás…-

- Estaré bien – sonrió el rubio – Estoy acostumbrado, ahora venga… será mejor que se dé prisa…-

Len no terminó de hablar cuando el teniente Jack se paró en frente de él, mirándolo con odio. El joven no se dejó vencer por la forma en la que lo examinaba el oficial, de hecho, lo ignoró completamente y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Esto colmó al nazi, haciendo que lo halara del brazo, para quedar frente a frente a él. Para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, no recibió una mirada llena de terror ni súplica, más bien, era una desafiante.

- ¡Impertinente! – alzó su brazo, llamando la atención de muchos presentes al escuchar el chillido del rubio al caer sobre la tierra. El anciano, espantado, se alejó del chico - ¿Cómo te osas a mirarme así? ¡Soy superior a ti! –

- Si claro… - murmuró el joven soltando una risita – ¿Un infame asesino es mejor que yo? No me haga reír…- dijo acariciando su rostro. Jack abrió los ojos molestos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – gritó eufórico, disponiéndose a pegarle de nuevo - ¡Te arrepentirás de haber nacido, mal…!- pero no pudo terminar, ya que Kaito se interpuso, tomándole del brazo - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó enojado - ¡Suéltame! -

- Basta Jack – le reprendió – Déjalo ya, no vale la pena… Tenemos que terminar de organizar a los prisioneros, no hay tiempo para estar jugando –

- Kaito tiene razón – se aproximó Dell – Además, el comandante no parece estar de humor para pérdidas de tiempo – señaló discretamente al líder. Éste los miraba con cierta molestia por retrasar el trabajo.

- Tsk – Jack se soltó del agarre del peliazul y miró al joven prisionero en frente de él – Me las pagarás…- le amenazó antes de alejarse con Dell de ahí. Sin embargo, Kaito permaneció quieto, inspeccionándolo.

_- Rubio, de ojos azules y algo impulsivo… ¿Será Len? –_ sospechó intrigado, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó Len impresionado - No necesito de la lástima de un nazi- comentó dándole un pequeño golpecito en la mano a Kaito para que la apartara.

- ¡Vaya! – se expresó éste – Rin no mencionó que fueras malagradecido – opinó de manera burlona, haciendo que el rubio se tensara enseguida. Había dado en el blanco.

- ¿Rin…? – se volteó a ver a la cara al soldado - ¿Tú…?-

- ¿Eres Len, no? – preguntó sonriente – Sí que eres valiente… Pero eso no importa ahora, te explicaré todo después; ahora, si aprecias tu vida, será mejor que te alejes a tu cabaña, Jack no anda de buen humor hoy - alegó señalando al pelirrojo. Len asintió algo confundido y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

- Se ve que es un joven de buen corazón…- confirmó el muchacho en voz baja – Rin tiene un muy buen gusto –

- ¿Con quién hablas? – le preguntó un soldado mayor que él llegando a su lado. Tenía el cabello largo, particularmente púrpura, recogido en una alta coleta de caballo.

- Con nadie – se apresuró a decir – Gakupo, ¿no notas que Jack está como impulsivo hoy? Parece más violento de lo normal…- intentó desviar el tema.

- ¿Impulsivo…? – repitió observando al aludido.

- Sí...¿Sabes? Creo que son alucinaciones mías, dejémoslo así – concluyó halando al joven de cabellos violeta hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

- ¡Len! – exclamó Meito mientras el ojiazul se acercaba a él - ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que enfrentar a los soldados? ¡Con razón Daisuke andaba todo el tiempo preocupado por ti! –

- No fue nada, estoy bien – aseguró el muchacho. El castaño respiró aliviado y comenzó a hablarle de algo. Len no le dedicó mucha atención a la conversación que acababa de entablar su acompañante, puesto que su interés se centraba en otra cosa: el soldado que lo había ayudado - _¿Quién será ese tipo? Y… ¿qué relación tendrá con Rin? –_ se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¿Len…? – lo llamó al notar que estaba siendo ignorado - ¿Me estás escuchando? – suspiró frustrado al notar que su compañero andaba en la nebulosa – ¡LEN! –

- ¿Qué…? – dijo éste saliendo de su trance - ¿Qué pasó? –

- ¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo! –

- Ah… sí, continúa – le pidió amablemente. Su amigo se limitó a asentir y proseguir con su plática.

.

.

- ¿Escuché bien? – dijo Jack volteando a ver al rubio con él que había tenido un roce recientemente - ¿Se llama Len? – le preguntó a Dell, quien se encontraba a su lado anotando algo sobre una tabla de madera.

- Eso oí – respondió el joven que parecía albino, restándole importancia alguna - ¿Cuántos presos recibimos hoy? – consultó de vuelta, haciendo unos cálculos sobre una planilla.

- 467 – contestó monótonamente – _Se llama Len…- _pensó - _¿Tendrá algo que ver con Rin…? ¡Nah...! ¡Eso es imposible! Ella jamás ha venido a este lugar… Sin embargo, Kaito lo protegió… – _debatía consigo mismo el teniente.

- Jack… ¡Jack! – lo movió el muchacho de mirada escarlata - ¿En qué estás pensando? –

- No es nada… - se giró a verlo - ¿Ya terminamos? -

- No, el comandante me comentó que van a traer otro camión pronto – explicó colocando la tabla en una mesa, para después soltar un sonoro suspiro, indicando que se hallaba algo cansado.

- ¿Otro? – miró sorprendido a su acompañante - ¿Por qué? –

- Son presos que se trajeron al abandonar los campos del este, recuerda que los ingleses se están moviendo…-

- ¡Ah…! Bueno, no importa, al fin y al cabo, nosotros ganaremos la guerra – opinó lleno de confianza - ¿No lo crees? –

- Claro…- contestó automáticamente Dell, regresando a su tarea de llevar a cabo todo el papeleo. Jack devolvió su mirada a Len.

_- Ese niño… ¿tendrá alguna relación con Rin? _– se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo sacó de su mundo.

- ¡Oigan! – habló Kaito dirigiéndose hacia a ellos - ¿Cuánto falta? –

- Otro más que pregunta…- se expresó con fastidio Dell – Dentro de poco llegará otro camión…-

- Discúlpenme – se alejó de ahí el pelirrojo; no soportaba estar cerca del general Shion. Pasó por un lado a Gakupo, sin dedicarle la más mínima atención. Éste lo miró con extrañez, no entendía el porqué de su enojo.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – consultó a los presentes. El nazi de cabellera blanquecina se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

- Ha estado así toda la mañana…- respondió dirigiendo su vista al lugar en el que se encontraban platicando el rubio y el castaño – Hasta me preguntó el nombre de ese prisionero… No entiendo… ¿Qué le importa eso? – dijo con ironía.

- Jack se está comportando muy raro…- musitó algo despistado el peliazul. Observaba atentamente al teniente. No le daba muy buena espina esa actitud que mantenía – _Siento que algo malo va a surgir de todo esto…-_ concluyó para sí mismo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Ciaossu!*** - siempre he querido decir eso - ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?_

_Por mi parte, ¡estoy ocupadísima con mis exámenes! Además de que me comencé a leer la **Historia Interminable**... 419 páginas, de verdad que no tiene fin. Aun así, ese libro es de mi agrado. A veces es un poco tedioso, pero me parece bastante interesante._

_Bueno, regresando al tema, __¿les gustó el capítulo? Sentí que fallé con respecto a la narración... Pero no quedó tan mal, ¿o sí?_

_Acepto cualquier sugerencia, comentario, etc... ¡Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones!_

_Agradezco mucho a los que me dan su apoyo para continuar el fic, ¡gracias, gracias y más gracias!_

_¡Esperen con ansias el próximo! Las cosas comienzan a tener un giro inesperado._

_Me despido con un abrazo._

**_¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! _**

_Saludos, **Jess**._

_***PD:** Si saben que anime es **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**, entonces, supongo que me comprenderán._


	11. La Verdad sale a Luz

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI– La Verdad sale a la Luz**

Varios días habían pasado desde que comenzaron las sospechas del teniente. Cada vez que buscaba a Kaito, lo encontraba entablando una plática con Rin, y por más que tratara de entender de qué hablaban, era inútil. Con cada día que transcurría, sentía una inmensa rabia contra el general; la envidia lo carcomía,_ ¿por qué Kaito y no él?_ Sin embargo, había un detalle que no encajaba: el prisionero. Cuando escuchaba las conversaciones, siempre oía "Len esto, Len aquello". ¿Acaso era pura casualidad que el nombre del prisionero fuera el que siempre mencionaba la chica? ¿El supuesto "pajarillo"?

Esa mañana, el comandante mandó a despertar temprano a Rin, puesto que tenía una cita con el médico. Se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, esperando a que la muchacha se alistara. La rubia bajó con un vestido blanco y unas zapatillas de color rosa pastel.

- ¿Lista? – habló su padre al verla entrar en el lugar.

- Así es, podemos irnos – contestó indiferente. Desde que su padre había corrido a su Nana, ella había cambiado por completo su forma de ser con él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó su padre emprendiendo una trayectoria a la salida – Te ves… ¿Inquieta? – objetó al notar que su hija se encontraba intranquila.

- ¡Ah!... Estoy… Siento que olvido algo – respondió sin más. Llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa, seguidos por el general Kaito y el teniente Jack.

- Regresaremos al mediodía – confirmó el líder del campo mirando el gran reloj del vestíbulo - ¿Podrán manejarlo hasta que regrese?

- Sí, señor – dijeron ambos oficiales al unísono.

- Bueno, entonces nos vamos - concluyó. Le abrió paso a su hija para que saliese de la casa antes que él – Las damas primero – sonrió.

- Gracias…- pero antes de salir, la rubia recordó que había olvidado algo. Palpó su cuello, confirmando sus sospechas.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya regreso! – trató de dirigirse a su habitación, pero un brazo le evitó el paso.

- ¿Qué dejaste? – consultó algo impaciente su padre. Rin tragó con fuerza y bajó su mirada algo incómoda.

- Se me quedó el relicario que me regaló Nana…- susurró jugando con sus manos – No me gusta salir sin él…- explicó.

- Jack – habló fuerte el comandante – Sube a la habitación de Rin y trae lo que ella quiere. - ordenó simplemente. Jack asintió y miró a la chica, esperando a que le dijera donde se hallaba el objeto.

- En la tercera gaveta de mi cómoda… De derecha a izquierda – indicó la joven sonriente. El pelirrojo subió escaleras arriba y buscó donde le explicó la muchacha. Abrió el cajón y encontró al susodicho, no obstante, algo llamó su atención: un pequeño librito de color rojo aterciopelado, con un sutil broche dorado. Era el diario de la joven. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, sacó al pequeño del mueble para inspeccionarlo. Cuando lo levantó, vio el cofre de madera que se encontraba debajo de éste. Sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de abrirlo. Por un lado, algo le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía, no tenía el derecho de invadir la privacidad de la joven. Pero, por otra parte, sentía que si revisaba esas pertenencias, descubriría la verdad que tanto le inquietaba desde hace varios días. Un gritó lo sacó de su mundo.

- ¡JACK! – gritó el comandante enfadado. Se les haría tarde si no salían ahora - ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!

- ¡Ya voy señor! – respondió el teniente dejando todo en su lugar. Regresaría cuando no hubiese nadie en la casa.

Se precipitó a abajo y le entregó el colgante a su respectiva dueña. Se justificó diciendo que se había distraído viendo algo. Vio partir a su líder y a la chica... Al desaparecer el vehículo al alcance de su mirada, un silencio profano se apoderó del lugar; se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

- Y…- tomó iniciativa el general - ¿Nos vamos ya al campo?

- Adelántate tú, Kaito – sugirió Jack recordando lo que tenía planeado – Comeré algo antes de irme – argumentó. Su compañero sintió que le ocultaba algo, pero decidió no comenzar otra disputa.

- Oh, bueno… Nos vemos – se despidió con la mano y salió al porche de la casa, indicándole a uno de los soldados menores que lo llevase de nuevo a custodiar la prisión.

Observó como el jeep llevaba al joven lejos de ahí. Se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviese viendo y subió los escalones hasta el piso siguiente. Entró en la alcoba de la muchacha, llenándose del aroma de la jovencita. De nuevo se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el cajón que había observado anteriormente y sacó lo que él creía que le daría respuestas.

Tomó asiento en la cama de Rin, pensándolo por varios minutos… Era cierto que no tenía ningún derecho de irrumpir en la vida de la rubia. Sin embargo, varios recuerdos cruzaron por su mente: incontables veces en las que vio a Rin conversando animadamente con Kaito. De nuevo la envidia le ganó, apretó con fuerza los puños, y, sin resentimiento, abrió el diario, comenzándolo a leer.

Ojeó varias hojas del principio, databan sobre algo ocurrido hace varios años atrás. Impaciente, adelantó las páginas y llegó al 1ero de Mayo de ese año. Comenzó a leer, esa era la fecha exacta en que Rin y su padre habían llegado a aquel lugar, y quedó completamente anonadado. ¿Cuándo y cómo ella se había enterado que era mentira la publicidad sobre los campos de concentración? No esperó mucho para obtener su respuesta: su lectura le informó acerca de la huida de la muchacha y su encuentro con el joven rubio. Empezó a unir las piezas… Sus sospechas no estaban tan erróneas… Aquel muchacho… ¡Rin lo conocía!

Analizó las idas de la joven… Ahora que lo pensaba, él duraba horas sin verla, y cuando lo hacía ella se veía sumamente animada. ¡Ya entendía el porqué de su actitud! Abrió las cartas que el rubio le había dedicado, sobre las cuales se hacía referencia el diario, y la rabia no cesaba de dominarlo… Le parecía inverosímil que la joven se hubiese enamorada de un prisionero, un desgraciado y sucio prisionero, en vez de fijarse en él… Reflexionó y, dio con un punto clave: ¡Kaito lo sabía! ¡Él estaba enterado de todo esto!

Al fin había encontrado una razón para justificar su odio hacia Kaito. Sí, jamás lo soportó, y ahora menos que tenía una relación más íntima con la chica. Además, protegió a un preso y se hiso cómplice de todo ese plan. Era una traición contra el ideal de los nazis… ¡Imperdonable!

Estudió cada una de las cartas, las notas en el diario y obtuvo la información suficiente para justificar sus acciones. Sonó el reloj del vestíbulo. Ya eran las 11 am, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Se levantó de aquel camastro y cerró las gavetas...

- Esto no se va a quedar así…- aseguró dirigiendo su vista por la ventana.

.

.

El joven peliazul regresó al hogar de la familia Yamamoto al notar que Jack no se hallaba en el campo. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas, y según le habían dicho, eran casi las 2 pm. Entró en la sala, sin encontrarse a nadie. Buscó en la cocina y en el estudio, nada. No había un alma en el piso de abajo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso, así que decidió examinar las habitaciones de arriba. Más, cuando se disponía a subir los escalones, se escuchó el motor de un vehículo en la entrada. Aguardó unos minutos y oyó la puerta principal abrirse, cruzó el pasillo y entró en el vestíbulo.

- Comandante, señorita – recibió a los recién llegados.

- Kaito… - lo observó el padre de la joven unos segundos, y al percatarse de que se encontraba solo, preguntó - ¿Y Jack?

- Ah… bueno, vine a buscarlo – aclaró Kaito – Regresó más temprano del campo, pienso que se sentía algo decaído– explicó encubriendo al pelirrojo. Si se le ocurría decir "Jack no ha aparecido en toda la mañana", de seguro su compañero estaría metido en graves problemas.

- Comandante – interrumpió la voz del susodicho entrando en la sala – Necesito hablar con usted – inquirió impaciente. Kaito lo miró extrañado, ¿de dónde había salido?

- ¿Dónde estuviste en toda la mañana? – le murmuró discretamente, cosa que el teniente ignoró por completo. Una arruga se posó entre la cejas del general, indicando que se encontraba disgustado ante el acto de Jack.

- ¿Sucede algo, Jack? – preguntó el hombre mayor. El oficial soltó un suspiro y le indicó el camino al estudio.

- Preferiría hablarlo en privado, señor – contestó. Rin miró extrañada al pelirrojo, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

- Por supuesto, vamos – aseguró el líder retirándose del lugar. Jack dirigió una última mirada a los presentes y salió siguiendo al papá de la muchacha.

- ¿De qué crees que hablen? – cuestionó la chica tras un rato de silencio - ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

- No lo sé…- respondió algo preocupado su acompañante. Esa mirada, el silencio que le dedicó, su ausencia en el campo… Algo no andaba bien.

- Tengo una extraña sensación – comentó la rubia inquieta. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, su corazón bombeada sangre desenfrenadamente y sus manos se mantenían en constante movimiento. Algo le decía que corriera escaleras arriba. No aguantó más y subió precipitadamente a su cuarto. El joven la miró extrañado y la siguió como pudo.

Entró en su recámara y la examinó. Todo estaba en su lugar, o eso parecía. No, algo faltaba… Algo que no estaba a simple vista. Un temor se apoderó de ella y dirigió su mirada enseguida hacia su cómoda. Se quedó estática… Tenía miedo, presentía que algo catastrófico se acercaba. Sintió la presencia del joven Kaito entrando a la habitación, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Éste observó a la muchacha sin entender por qué reaccionó de tal forma.

Con el mayor valor del mundo, se acercó al mueble de madera, respiró profundamente y abrió el bendito cajón. En ese momento… Su mundo se vino abajo.

- No están…- dijo con una voz apenas audible. Sin embargo, Kaito la escuchó perfectamente.

- ¿Qué no están? – consultó esperando lo peor.

- Mi diario y el cofre…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba - ¡Se los han llevado! – exclamó asustada. El muchacho lo entendió todo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Kaito salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó a la sala, se sentía impotente, ¡no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados! Algo le diría al hombre que los dirigía para defender a su hija; Rin corrió detrás de él. Llegó a la sala y cuando iba a cruzar el corredor que llevaba al estudio, una voz lo detuvo.

- Kaito – le llamó el comandante con un tono sombrío. Él se paró de golpe, sintiendo cómo su respiración trataba de normalizarse. Rin esperó a que su padre terminara de hablar antes de bajar completamente los escalones – Estás arrestado – ordenó.

- Comandante…- musitó estupefacto. En seguida sintió como lo rodeaban los que hacía menos de una hora llamaba camaradas. El padre de la muchacha se giró para evitar verlo a la cara.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la chica. Sus piernas le temblaban mientras veía lo que le hacían a Kaito. Eso no habría pasado si ella no lo hubiese involucrado… - _¡Todo es mi culpa! – _se repetía. Quería hacer algo, intervenir...Pero el miedo… El horror que sentía en ese instante no la dejaba moverse.

- Serás ejecutado por traición – estableció con el tono más cruel que Rin alguna vez habría escuchado.

Jack sonrió satisfecho, observaba la situación desde lejos. Una expresión escalofriante se pintó en su rostro; si alguna vez ese hombre había tenido corazón, en este momento lo había perdido completamente. Al fin contempló lo que tanto esperaba: los soldados se llevaban a Kaito. No obstante, una voz irrumpió en el lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos.

- ¡NO! – exclamó Rin espantada descendiendo el último escalón. Miró a Kaito, y observó a su progenitor, implorándole con la vista que se detuviera – Padre… Por favor… ¡No te lo llev…! – pero no terminó de hablar.

Se escuchó el sonido del choque de una palma contra algo. En efecto, su querido padre le pegó una bofetada, tirándola en el suelo por el impacto del golpe. La muchacha acarició su rostro, chillando horrorizada ante tal acto. Se arrastró hacia atrás, buscando algo en que apoyarse. Chocó contra uno de los sillones del vestí cristalinas caían incesablemente desde sus ojos…

- No te atrevas a hablarme, jovencita – le espetó con una indescriptible frialdad.

- Padre…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Quedó un poco corto, lo sé..._

_Pero, estoy terminando mis exámenes, y estoy ocupadísima. _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Tengo pensado subir otro fic... Además, de que éste ya casi llega a su final 3_

_¡Dejen sus reviews! No les cuesta nada D:_

_Sin más que decirles, me despido :)_

_Con amor, **Jess**._


	12. El Principio del Fin

**Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. **

* * *

**Capítulo XII – El Principio del Fin**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

— No te atrevas a hablarme, jovencita. — dijo con una indescriptible frialdad.

— Padre…

Rin se estremeció en el suelo, trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron. Su cuerpo no respondía… Era obvio que se encontraba mucho más que aterrada. Su padre la tomó violentamente del brazo, obligándola a pararse, y la empujó hacia las escaleras.

La joven cayó de rodillas en frente del primer escalón. Devolvió su vista a los presentes, examinado nuevamente aquella escena. Los soldados la miraban inquietos, esperando que se hallase bien, su padre se mantenía con el entrecejo fruncido, respirando agitadamente y con los puños cerrados. Jack no había salido de su escondite, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Logró incorporarse, pero se mantuvo callada, parecía que sus labios se habían sellado.

— ¡Llévenselo! — volvió a ordenar el comandante, mirando a Gakupo y a Dell, pero ninguno se movió, simplemente no podían traicionar a su compañero…— ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Dije que se lo llevaran! — exclamó. Ambos cerraron sus párpados, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño; y acataron el mandato con pesadez.

— Padre…— susurró Rin extendiendo una mano hacia él… No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Lárgate Rin! – le gritó molesto a su hija. Ella retrocedió.

— Está bien, Rin…— le habló Kaito desde la puerta — Todo estará bien…— musitó sonriendo. La chica sintió como su corazón se estremecía ante el acto del peliazul.

— Kaito…— tragó con fuerza. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. El cerró sus ojos resignado, al mismo tiempo en que sus opresores retomaban la marcha.

La rubia no pudo hacer nada, más que mirar cómo se llevaban a su cómplice. La puerta principal se cerró, inundando la casa en un completo silencio. Decidió retirarse del lugar, con la intensión de refugiarse en su cuarto, aunque no estaba muy segura de que si estaría completamente a salvo ahí. Se giró y comenzó a ascender por los escalones.

— Y tú…— la llamó su padre, haciendo que se detuviera enseguida. No se giró a verlo, prefería seguir dándole la espalda a ver su _irreconocible _expresión — La única razón de que no corriste con la misma suerte que el general es debido a que eres mi hija, y no tengo pensando ejecutar a alguien de mi misma sangre…— ella llevó sus manos a su boca, oprimiendo un chillido de horror — Pero no me creas un mal padre…Tú te lo buscaste, Rin — sentenció.

Aguardó un momento, para después terminar de subir aquella vieja escalera de madera. Entró precipitadamente en su alcoba, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Cayó de rodillas ante ella, mientras sollozaba desesperada.

— Esto no puede estar pasando…— repetía. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de ella, su corazón se contrajo, y comenzó a ver borroso — Len…— llevó su mano a su pecho, apretándola fuertemente.

Su vista se nubló completamente, y lo último que sintió fue el choque de su cuerpo contra el frío piso. Apareció en un espacio negro, sentía que flotaba. De repente, una fuerte luz la cegó y pudo divisar al rubio sentando no muy lejos de la cerca; mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. Trató de llamarlo, pero éste no la escuchó. Intentó llegar a él, más unos soldados se acercaron antes, lo apresaron y comenzaron a arrastrarlo. Algo que no había notado Rin, es que el chico se encontraba gravemente herido, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza…

— ¿Pero qué…?

Siguió a los hombres, y pudo ver como metían a Len en una extraña edificación. Era más o menos rectangular, con paredes hechas a base de ladrillos y cemento. Se hicieron paso entre mucha gente que se hallaba en el suelo, tirados.

— ¿Estarán dormidos? — se preguntó Rin acercándose a ver a uno de ellos. Se agachó, y lo tocó — Un cadáver…— musitó al sentir el frío cuerpo sin vida. Trató de alejarse, pero tropezó, cayendo sentada entre aquella multitud.

Inspeccionó su alrededor y notó que todos eran iguales: cuerpos flacuchos, sucios, y amontonados en el suelo como si de basura se tratase. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, y unas inmensas ganas de gritar.

— ¡Todos son cadáveres! — corroboró espantada.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo, se giró y los solados se encontraban cerrado una puerta de metal oxidado. Se quedaron quietos, aparentaban estar esperando algo. En seguida, apareció su padre, le pasó por un lado, como si ella no existiese, y se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Pueden continuar! — confirmó con su típica expresión fría. Los nazis asintieron.

— ¿Continuar…? — repitió confundida. Un profano silencio gobernó el ambiente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada, la rubia oía lamentos.

_— ¡Rin…! ¡Rin…!_ — alguien la nombraba incontable veces. Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la entrada del extraño edificio. Algo inesperado sucedió: atravesó la puerta y se encontró un cuarto completamente vacío y oscuro.

— ¿Dónde estoy…? — cuestionó tratando de ver algo en aquella penumbra.

_— Rin…— _ escuchó decir a alguien. Buscó al dueño de esa voz, y, en una esquina de aquella recámara, lo encontró.

Len se encontraba recostado en la pared, sufriendo en silencio. Ella se percató de las heridas del muchacho, y, antes de que pudiese actuar, oyó que él murmuraba:

— No quiero morir…

— ¡No vas a morir! — le reprochó. Corrió a su lado, y, en un intento fallido, quiso alentar a su acompañante a levantarse, pero éste no podía oírla. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

— Debí decirle… — se reprendía. Rin comenzó a llorar, mientras zarandeaba al joven.

— ¡Len, por favor, reacciona! ¿Por qué no me oyes…?

— Mi querida Rin… ¿dónde estarás en este momento?

— ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Escúchame! — gritaba alterada. No cesaba de agitarlo, pero para él ella no se encontraba ahí.

— Si tan solo no te hubieses ido…— tosió secamente — Deseaba decirte algo…

— ¡Estoy aquí…! — insistió abrazándolo — ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Óyeme…! ¡Te lo ruego…!

— Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar…en otra vida, tal vez…— susurró cerrando por completo sus ojos, mientras sus palabras se perdían en el viento. Su cabeza cedió ante su peso y chocó contra la helada pared. Rin lo miró atónita.

— No puede ser… Len… ¡despierta…! — rogó acariciando su rostro. Sus lágrimas caían desde sus mejillas hasta las manos del muchacho — ¡Len…!

— ¡LEN! — despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, con un pequeño retazo de tela húmedo en la cabeza, dándole a entender que había tenido fiebre. Sentía el constante choque de su corazón contra su pecho — Tuve una pesadilla…— aseguró.

— ¿Ya has despertado? — interrogó una voz desde la puerta del cuarto. Rin se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de alguien.

— ¡Haku! — dijo al ver a la joven albina — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — esquivó su pregunta — Has dormido mucho.

— ¿Dormido…? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Llevas 2 días con fiebre… empezaba a preocuparme — contestó colocando un recipiente con agua en su mesa de noche. Tomó el pañuelito que hasta hace unos momentos la rubia tenía en la frente, y lo remojó con cuidado.

— ¿Dos… días? - se sorprendió al recibir tal información. Guardó silencio, recordando lo último que pasó — Haku, ¿qué ha sucedido con Kaito…? — inquirió ocultando su mirada, temía la respuesta que pudiese recibir.

La muchacha de mirada borgoña se quedó callada y la examinó detenidamente. En sus ojos escarlatas se notaba un gran dolor y tristeza. Salió precipitadamente de la recámara, dejándola completamente sola.

— Kaito…— respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar aquel sentimiento que la destruía. Pero, fracasando en el intento, no aguantó más y rompió en el llanto — ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si tan solo no lo hubiese involucrado!

— Veo que ya despertaste, Rin…— le llamó una voz masculina. Se tensó completamente; el dueño de aquella voz era la última persona que quería ver. Levantó su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación y confirmó sus sospechas: el teniente se hallaba recostado sobre el marco de ésta.

— ¡Lárgate! — exclamó furiosa — ¡No quiero verte! ¡Sal de aquí!

— Vamos, querida…— tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama donde permanecía la joven — Debes olvidar lo que ocurrió… Eso quedó en el pasado… Comencemos de nuevo, ¿sí?

No contestó. Mantenía una arruga entre sus cejas, mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

_— ¿Olvidarlo todo? ¿Comenzar de nuevo? ¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo?_ — se decía molesta.

— Sé que estás enojada, pero con el tiempo podrás perdonarme — se acercó peligrosamente a ella — ¿O me equivoco?

— ¡Aléjate! — le espetó, empujándolo. El teniente soltó una risita.

— Eres adorable…— opinó aproximándose nuevamente — Eres muy hermosa, ¿te lo han dicho? — pronunció en un suspiro, muy cerca de su rostro.

— Y tú muy insistente — ironizó — Te dije que no te me acercaras…

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? — consultó con un tono pícaro y a la vez burlón — Porque yo no te tengo miedo.

— Eso no era una amenaza, era un advertencia — aclaró tomando el recipiente que había dejado Haku, para luego verter su contenido sobre aquel acosador.

Saltó de su camastro, disponiéndose a abandonar el cuarto. Sin embargo, Jack fue más rápido y la haló por el brazo, acorralándola contra la pared. Rin trató de soltarse del agarre, pero por más que forcejeara, el teniente era más fuerte que ella.

— Eres una pequeña traviesa…— sonrió socarronamente — Me vuelves loco…— susurró cerca del cuello de la muchacha. Desesperada, comenzó a gritar.

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! — imploraba el socorro de alguien. Se sentía impotente al encontrarse en aquella posición.

— Shh…— la cayó el pelirrojo, colocando sobre su boca una de sus manos — No grites, linda…

— ¡SUÉLTAME DEPRAVADO! ¡PERVERTIDO! — vociferó apartando la mano del oficial — ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Qué me sueltes! — repetía exhausta.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese decir algo, entraron en la pieza Dell y Gakupo, quienes habían oído el alboroto causado por la joven.

— ¡Jack! — exclamó el soldado de cabello violáceo al verlos en esa situación tan comprometedora — ¡Suéltala! — ordenó. Tomó al susodicho por lo brazos, alejándolo de Rin, y lo aventó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡¿Pero qué carrizo estabas haciendo? — cuestionó Dell colocándose enfrente de la rubia — ¡¿Estás loco o qué?

— ¡Bah! Esto no es asunto de ustedes…— recobró la compostura, mientras una mueca arrogante se pintaba en su rostro — Si se entrometen… Terminaran como el general Kaito — soltó una sonora carcajada — **Muertos — ** pronunció serio y se retiró de aquella estancia.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que llegaron! — cayó aterrorizada al suelo — ¡Tenía mucho miedo…!

Gakupo y Dell se intercambiaron miradas con notable preocupación, ciertamente _se encontraban entre la espada y la pared. _ Sin previo aviso, la muchacha colapsó, quedando inconsciente nuevamente.

— ¡Señorita…!

.

.

Len se hallaba trabajando en la tierra, hombro a hombro con los demás presos. La pica que utilizaba resonaba cuando tocaba el suelo... Subía y bajaba, entraba y salía... Una ardua labor, que requería de mucha paciencia, además de tiempo, y eso era algo que le sobraba a Len. Meito, quien se encontraba a su lado, mantenía una animada plática con él.

— Oí que los ingleses se estaban moviendo… — musitó asegurándose de que ninguno de los guardias lo escuchara — ¡Aun hay esperanza de salir de aquí, Len!

— Ojalá… — sonrió de manera soñadora aquel rubio — ¿Qué crees que pase después de la guerra, Meito?

— ¿Después de la guerra…? — repitió pensativo el castaño — No lo sé. Supongo que habrá que reconstruir a los países en ruinas...

— ¿Podremos rehacer nuestras vidas, no? — preguntó esperanzado, imaginándose un futuro próspero. Pero, su felicidad desapareció en menos de una milésima de segundo — Tú crees… ¿que mis padres estén bien? — ocultó su mirada, deteniendo su trabajo con la pica.

Su acompañante lo miró atentamente, no sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta. A diferencia de Len, Meito sí sabía sobre su familia. Su hermana había huido a Estados Unidos con sus padres, y cuando el planeaba irse con su abuela, los encontraron, y al ser descendientes de judíos, fueron a parar donde estaban ahora. Más no podía darse el lujo de ver a su amigo deprimirse, así que decidió animarlo. Pero, antes de que pudiese decir algo, un fuerte sonido proveniente de la entrada al campo retumbó por todo el lugar. Una camioneta entró en la prisión, y de ella bajaron los oficiales que mantenían inmovilizado a Kaito.

Los prisioneros se detuvieron un momento, observando la escena que estaba por armarse.

— ¡Kaito Shion será ejecutado mañana al amanecer, por órdenes directas del comandante Shun Yamamoto! — indicó uno de los soldados poniéndose al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Una ola de murmullos se desató sobre el lugar. Los judíos se miraban expectantes, cuestionándose qué habría hecho aquel hombre para que lo mandasen a ejecutar.

— Estamos hablando de los nazis…— susurró un hombre adulto — Ese muchacho pudo habernos defendido, y ya lo tomarían como traición.

— No creo que sea un delincuente — opinó otro en voz baja — Se veía que era un buen muchacho…

— ¿Por qué lo defienden? — refutaba un tercero — ¡Es un nazi, al fin y al cabo!

— Yo también pienso que aparentaba ser un buen joven — irrumpió en la plática Len — Después de todo, él me defendió.

— ¡Bah! Ustedes son muy blandos, un nazi será un nazi hasta la muerte — repuso el mismo que antes había hablado.

— Quien diría que Len Kagamine defendería a un general nazi — bromeó su amigo de ojos pardos.

Len sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaban disparos cerca de ellos.

— ¿Quién les dijo que podían parar? ¡Continúen trabajando! — gritó un oficial, amenazando con la vista a los pobres presos. Todos los presentes — condenados, claro — tomaron de nuevo sus herramientas y continuaron con su labor.

El rubio pudo ver como despojaban a Kaito de sus ropas, y lo vestían como un prisionero. Le dieron una pala y lo sometieron al trabajo forzoso. Len, indignado por la forma en que ellos se burlaban del que antes era su compañero, se dispuso a acercarse al joven peli azul.

— ¡Vamos, más rápido, más rápido! – dictaba un soldado joven, aparentemente era un novato — ¿No querías ser tratado como uno de ellos? ¡Pues continúa trabajando! — se carcajeó al ver humillado al ex general.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Kaito solo mostraba serenidad. No se arrepentía de alguna de sus decisiones. Por fin Len logró llegar a su lado.

— Hola — le saludó amablemente. Él tardó varios minutos en responder; se encontraba reflexionando algo.

— ¿No te parece irónico? — consultó riéndose.

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió el rubio intrigado — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Yo era uno de ellos — señaló a quienes ahora se reían de él — Los hacía llamar mis camaradas, y míralos ahora…

— No me sorprende — le reprochó, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de su compañero — Nunca he visto que sean leales a algo, todos son iguales… Unos cínicos sin corazón — opinó — Pero, tú eres diferente… Que estés en la misma situación que nosotros lo prueba.

Kaito quedó atónito ante las palabras del chico, no tenía nada que decir en contra de aquella deducción. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y despeinó un poco la cabellera del muchacho.

— Eres bastante simpático, ¿lo sabías?

— Oye…— habló Len, armándose de valor — ¿Qué ha pasado con Rin?

— Eh…— calló unos momentos. Inhaló un poco de aire, aclaró su garganta y respondió — Ella se encuentra en una situación difícil…

— ¿Cómo así? — insistió — ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?

— Verás, todo tiene que ver con el por qué terminé aquí… — buscó las palabras correctas — La descubrieron.

— ¿La qué? — parpadeó estupefacto — Pero ella estará bien, ¿cierto?

— Bueno, yo creo…

— ¡Oigan! — intervino nuevamente el soldado, golpeando a Kaito en la cabeza. El susodicho perdió el equilibrio, cayendo en la tierra, mientras el novato se reía descaradamente — ¡Sigan trabajando!

— ¡Fujiwara! — se acercó Dell molesto — ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Lárgate de aquí! — apuntó — ¡Ve con Mikuo a vigilar el lado noroeste!

— Pero…

— ¡Vete! — dictaminó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Entendido — el joven soldado se alejó de ahí, susurrando imprudencias que ninguno llegó a oír.

— ¿Estás bien…? — consultó algo angustiado el albino. Kaito sonrió al ver que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo.

— No te preocupes, Dell… Será mejor que te vayas o te meterás en problemas — sugirió. Su amigo asintió y guardó distancia de ellos.

— ¡A trabajar! — siguió con su papel de líder, examinando atentamente al peliazul.

Len dejó el tema hasta ese punto. Estaba asustado, aunque no entendía cuál era el motivo de su inquietud. El oscuro manto que traía consigo esa noche cayó sobre el campo, sin embargo, no había luceros en el cielo. Ni una sola estrella se veía en aquella oscuridad, ¿sería una señal de mal presagio?

No supo dónde pasó la noche Kaito, pues lo perdió de vista después de varias horas de trabajo y reagrupación.

Esa mañana, los soldados entraron en la cabaña más temprano de lo usual.

— ¡Levántense! — exclamó uno, mientras golpeaba con su barrote los postes de madera de las literas, logrando despertar a todo el mundo por el alboroto.

Los condenados salieron de la barraca, bajo amenazas y golpes. Llegaron hasta el centro del campo, donde se encontraban un gran grupo de uniformados reunidos. En el centro de éstos, se encontraba el general Shion, vestido nuevamente con su antiguo uniforme. Tenía atada las muñecas, y estaba sometido a una fuerte vigilancia.

— ¿Qué es esto? — susurró Meito, haciéndose paso entre la gente.

— La ejecución…— tragó secamente.

El padre de Rin llegó hasta donde se encontraba el peliazul, arrodillado. Se colocó a su altura, y después de examinarlo unos minutos, tuvo el descaro de escupirle en la cara.

— Quiero que todos ustedes vean lo que sucede cuando me traicionan… O si quiera, se atreven a traicionar al Führer — habló.

Con una de sus manos, hiso una seña hacia los soldados para que se pusieran en posición. Éstos, obedeciendo el mandato, tomaron lugar alrededor del joven, rodeándolo por completo. El comandante se alejó del "traidor".

— ¡Preparados! — vociferó. Los nazis alistaron sus armas, manteniendo como objetivo a Kaito.

— Imposible…— Len tenía sus ojos en blanco — ¿Es que acaso no tienen corazón? — murmuró — _Es cierto, no lo tienen…— _ se dijo irónico.

— ¡Listos! — acercaron sus dedos a los gatillos. Kaito buscó entre la multitud al joven rubio, esperando ver a través de él la imagen de Rin. Lo localizó al lado de Meito, en su rostro se hacía presente el horror.

— Len…— susurró entristecido. Si la rubia estuviera ahí, lo vería de la misma forma. Cerró sus ojos, esperando el último golpe — No me arrepiento de nada…

**— ¡Fuego! — **

_**Silencio.**_

Después de aquella orden y el fuerte sonido de los disparos, lo único que hubo fue un silencio. El cuerpo de Kaito cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Gakupo se acercó a recogerlo, reprimiéndose sus inmensas ganas de llorar. Dell ocultó su mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El comandante soltó una risita, mientras sonreía de manera temible. Cuando el oficial de cabello púrpura retiraba el cadáver del lugar, aquel individuo mandó a llamar a Dell.

— ¿Sucede algo? — se presentó éste.

— Dell, busca a un joven rubio, de ojos azules, llamado Len — le espetó. El muchacho levantó una de sus cejas, incrédulo.

— Pero señor, hay muchísimos prisioneros aquí y…— trató de excusarse, pero fue en vano.

— ¡Hazlo ahora! — ordenó. Dell se quedó callado — Solo busca en los registros a un niño llamado Len Kagamine — verificó el nombre en un pequeño papel — Y cuando lo encuentres, trámelo.

— C-Claro…— respondió inseguro ante tal petición.

Acatando la orden, se dirigió al edificio donde se hallaban los libros en los que se registraban los presos. Leyó libro tras libro, examinándolos atentamente. Buscaba por edad, género, nacionalidad… Pero, eran demasiados prisioneros. Parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

Inseguro, se encaminó hasta las numerosas cabañas, y puso en marcha su nuevo plan. Entró en la primera, y una vez dentro, preguntó:

— ¿Len Kagamine está aquí? — pero no recibió respuesta.

Continúo haciendo eso en las próximas 3 cabañas, hasta que en la 4ta, al realizar esa pregunta, cierto hombre contestó:

— Ese niño se encuentra en una de las últimas cabañas… Ahí donde casi todos son más jóvenes de 30 años…— musitó adolorido un anciano.

Dell siguió su trayecto hasta esa cabaña, y se hiso paso entre la gente que se hallaba dentro de esta.

— ¡ Escuchen todos! — gritó adentro. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo — Len Kagamine, venga conmigo — ordenó.

Meito frunció el ceño, no le daba buena espina que llamaran a su amigo. Sin hacerse esperar, el rubio se levantó del suelo y dio un paso al frente para que el albino pudiese verlo. Dell se llevó una gran sorpresa al detallarlo bien: era idéntico a Rin. Además, era el mismo muchacho con que Jack había tenido una disputa. ¿Por qué el comandante lo quería ver?

Cuando el ojiceleste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo tomó bruscamente por el brazo y comenzó a, literalmente, arrastrarlo

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — interrogó Len rompiendo el silencio.

— No lo sé — contestó — El comandante me pidió que te llevara con él…

En seguida, Len se frenó de golpe, deteniendo consigo al nazi.

— ¿Me vas a llevar con él…? — repitió atemorizado.

— Órdenes son órdenes — recalcó. Len lo miró suplicante, era fácil deducir que tenía miedo.

— ¿Me van a matar? — habló. Dell abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sin saber que contestar a eso. Lo pensó por varios minutos, y no se reconoció. Él jamás había sido tan _abierto_ con los prisioneros.

Lentamente, soltó el brazo del joven y lo miró con compasión.

— Vete, le diré al comandante que estabas terminando tu trabajo — explicó.

— ¿No te meterás en problemas?

— ¡Ja! ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¡Qué tontería! — siempre con su orgullo por delante — ¡Preocúpate más por tu suerte que por la mía!

El joven rubio, aun confundido, hiso un gesto de afirmación y regresó corriendo a su cabaña.

— Vaya, no pensé que desobedecerías una orden…— comentó una voz detrás de él.

— Gakupo… ¿Le dirás al comandante…?

— No, no lo haré… Yo en tú lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo — contestó — Además, ese niño es bastante agradable...

— Concuerdo contigo.

.

— ¿Hacía su trabajo? — repitió molesto el líder.

— Señor, ¿con qué motivo requiere la presencia de ese muchacho? — consultó el de mirada escarlata, tratando de evadir esa interrogación.

— ¿Con qué motivo, dices? — sonrió — Digamos, que hay algo que quiero hablar con él…

Ninguno de los soldados entendió esa respuesta, pero no tenían intenciones de meterse en los asuntos de ese hombre. Antes de que pudiesen retomar aquella conversación, entró un civil a la cabaña en la que se encontraban.

— Comandante Yamamoto, traigo un mensaje para usted — explicó señalando un pedacito de papel.

— Habla.

— Es de parte de la señorita Haku. Ella le informa que su hija está ardiendo en fiebre, y que, por más que lo intente, no se despierta. Si continúa así, la señorita Rin podría morir…

Sonó un fuerte golpe contra una mesa, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes. Dell observó cómo Shun apretaba los puños, y maldecía por lo bajo.

— Trae un vehículo — le indicó el comandante. El mensajero salió de aquel sitio — Iré a la ciudad a buscar al doctor, será mejor traerlo pronto — objetó, contándole su plan a Dell y Gakupo.

— ¿Quién quedará al mando, señor?

— Jack.

.

.

— ¿Mi padre aun no regresa? — consultó Rin, después de haber recobrado la conciencia horas después — ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

— Ayer, señorita — respondió Dell, entregándole una taza de té — Supimos que se le presentó un problema con respecto al médico…

— Entonces,… Jack está al mando, ¿no? — confirmó — Ese estúpido — su acompañante rió ante tal expresión — ¿Qué? Es cierto.

— El teniente regresó al campo — entró inquieto Gakupo al cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué? — Dell se levantó al tope — ¡Rápido! ¡No debemos dejarlo solo!

— ¡Esperen! — intervino Rin, confundida ante tal preocupación — ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

— Señorita, si dejamos a Jack solo, ¡quién sabe qué le hará a los presos! — respondió el albino.

— En especial, a ese muchacho que tanto odia… A Len - Rin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— Oh Dios mío…- chilló imaginándose lo que le pudiese ocurrir.

Ambos soldados salieron corriendo de la casa, pero no había ningún auto en el porche de la casa. Mandaron a llamar un vehículo al campo, pero tardaría unos 10 minutos en llegar, y otros 10 minutos en llevarlos. Demasiado tiempo para que Jack hiciese de las suyas.

— ¡Ese desgraciado!

.

El pelirrojo caminaba entre las cabañas, viendo con repulsión y superioridad a todos los prisioneros del lugar. En su memoria se hacía presente su última conversación con el comandante Yamamoto.

_— ¿Sabes qué hacer, Jack? _

_— Así es, señor._

_— Pero, no lo asesines. Yo también quiero ser partícipe en esto._

_— Entendido, señor._

Una risa espantosa salió de sus labios. Entró en una de las míseras barracas y examinó a los presos, encontrando al que buscaba entre aquella multitud.

— Len Kagamine, da un paso al frente.

El rubio arrugó su entrecejo al percatarse quién era aquel hombre, más obedeció la orden y se acercó a él.

— Vendrás conmigo — tomó su brazo, y murmuró cerca de su oído — Tú suerte se ha acabado. Acaba de comenzar, **el principio de tu fin.**

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¿Largo? ¿Trágico? ¿Horrible? _

_¿Fui demasiado cruel? D: _

_Perdonen :( _

_Tuve mucho tiempo para escribir este cap. — además de que es Semana Santa — ._

_Tal vez suba otro el jueves o viernes._

_Como sea, espero que les haya gustado :(_

_Me esmeré en él, y como estoy engripada no se si quedó bien o no, todo es muy confuso._

_Hablando de confusión, si tienen alguna duda con más o menos el tiempo, me la dicen :)_

_Sin más que decirles, ¡me despido! ¡Cuídense!_

_¡Dejen sus reviews!_

_Con cariño, **Jess**._


	13. Adiós

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es solo una historia hecha por una fan, para fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII - Adiós**

Al quedarse completamente sola, Rin bajó al vestíbulo y se quedó un largo rato observando la puerta principal. Entró en la cocina y lavó la taza en la que había tomado té recientemente. Estaba preocupada, y el miedo le producía unas insoportables ganas de llorar.

— Len… — tomó lugar en la mesa del comedor, colocando sus brazos sobre ésta, para luego hundir su rostro en ellos.

Se mantuvo en silencio, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado ahí. Recordó todas las cartas que el rubio le había dedicado, aun guardaba en su memoria muchas de las frase que él le dijo… Sin importar qué, tenía que recuperarlas.

— Tal vez…— pensó en voz alta — Tengo que ir al estudio de mi padre. — se levantó de la mesa y salió a la sala.

En el medio de aquella habitación, se quedó en silencio, mirando en dirección al corredor que llevaba a la oficina del comandante. Precisaba de mucho valor para entrar sin permiso al despacho de su progenitor… Recordaba que una vez de pequeña lo había hecho, y se metió en un sin fin de problemas. Tomó aire...

— ¡Ese Jack! — exclamó Dell furioso, tirando la puerta detrás de sí.

— ¿Qué haces aun aquí? — preguntó Rin sorprendida — ¿No deberías estar en el campo?

— ¡No podemos! Tenemos que esperar a que venga un auto, y eso tardará por lo menos 10 minutos…

— Pero, ¿por qué no hay autos si sabían que ustedes dos estaban aquí? — razonó la joven.

— De seguro todo lo planeó Jack — contestó apretando sus puños.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en un ambiente callado. Dell trataba de armonizar su mente, mientras Rin meditaba sobre algo. Por fin, llegó el vehículo a las afueras de la casa.

— ¡Dell! — le llamó Gakupo — ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Voy!

— ¡Espera! — lo detuvo la ojiceleste, quitando de su cuello cierto relicario — Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Dell escuchó atento, y, después de discutir un tema con Rin, corrió hasta el auto y junto a Gakupo, se fueron a toda prisa a detener a Jack.

Nuevamente, la casa estaba vacía. A un paso firme, caminó hasta el estudio del líder de aquel campo, tomó la cerradura en sus manos y la giró. — ¡Click! — sonó. Empujó ligeramente la puerta y examinó aquella estancia. Era como la que había en su casa: un gran escritorio de madera en el medio del cuarto, con su respectivo asiento, dos sillones frente a éste, estantes, libros, una pintura de Hitler, y demás cosas.

Rodeó el mueble donde trabaja su padre, y divisó varias gavetas. Trató de abrir la primera, pero estaba cerrada. Lo mismo ocurrió con las dos próximas. Al llegar a la última, aun guardando una pequeña esperanza, intentó abrirla. Ésta crujió de forma molesta y cedió ante la fuerza de la joven. Inspeccionó su contenido y encontró lo que buscaba: su cofre de madera se hallaba en el fondo del gabinete. Más, al abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. Desesperada, buscó debajo de libros, papeles, de los sillones, de la mesa… pero nada. En su último esfuerzo, verificó si había algo en la papelera, pero también se encontraba vacía.

Dejó todo en su lugar y salió de ahí, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar…

.

.

— ¿Qué…? — el muchacho lo miró extrañado — ¿Qué significa eso?

— Pronto lo entenderás — respondió el pelirrojo halándolo — Vamos.

Salieron de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a un destino incierto para Len. Mientras caminaban, el joven rubio recibía miradas compasivas por parte de otros prisioneros, y hasta algunas de los mismos soldados. ¿Tan malo era que Jack se lo estuviese llevando?

Anduvieron varios minutos, hasta que el teniente se detuvo frente a una cabaña.

— Aguarda aquí — ordenó entrando en aquella estancia.

Len observó cómo Jack hablaba con otros nazis, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía escuchar nada. Se sentó en la tierra, mirando el hermoso cielo azul sobre su cabeza.

— Daisuke…— susurró — Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora…

— Es un hecho que ese muchacho era un santo, de seguro está en el Cielo. — intervino Meito, acercándose cautelosamente hasta él — ¿Por qué te trajeron hasta acá?

— ¿Es que tú estás en todos lados o qué? — utilizó cierta ironía. La verdad era que el castaño los había seguido a una distancia prudente — No lo sé, el teniente Jack entró hace unos minutos y aun no sale.

— Esos tipos… ¿por qué te tienen tan… no sé… vigilado?

— ¿Yo no te he contado, Meito? — consultó con cierta sorpresa.

— Por lo que veo no — soltó un poco de aire y se sentó a su lado — ¿De qué trata?

— Bueno… esto solo lo sabía Daisuke…

— Soy todo oído.

Len comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido entre Rin y él. Cómo se conocieron, las constantes visitas de ella… Y todo lo que ocurrió hasta ese día. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, contaba todo animado, sin dejar escapar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

— Ya va — interrumpió el de ojos café, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio — ¿Qué juega el difunto general Kaito en todo esto? — interrogó.

— No lo sé… Deduje que Rin le contó nuestro secreto, pero no llegué a hablar lo suficiente con él… Aunque, él me dijo que la habían descubierto…

— Qué extraño… — iba a agregar algo más, cuando el rechinido de una puerta llamó su atención. Jack salió de la cabaña, mirando con cierto odio a Len.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó al percatarse de la presencia de Meito — No recuerdo haberte llamado.

— Lo siento, teniente. Vine a ver a mi amigo — tenía la intensión de desafiarlo, cosa que alteró un poco los nervios de Len.

— ¿A él? — se rió con arrogancia — Pues, lo dejaré pasar. Tienes derecho a despedirte… — y retomó su tarea de reírse.

Meito le dirigió una mirada llena de temor a Len… ¿A qué se refería el teniente con despedirse? Su amigo tragó fuerte, a él tampoco le agradaron las palabras del pelirrojo.

— Bueno, basta de cursilerías — proclamó — Tú vienes conmigo.

— ¡Espera Jack! — llegó corriendo Dell, evitando que se llevara al chico. Se detuvo exhausto, mientras Gakupo se acercaba a ellos.

— Veo que llegaron a tiempo — comentó — Qué lástima…

— Jack, la señorita Rin desea hablar contigo — espetó el albino recobrando la compostura. Al oír ese nombre, Len puso los ojos en blanco… ¿Su Rin deseaba hablar con ese tipo?

— ¿A sí…? — el teniente miró de reojo al muchacho. Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en sus labios — ¿Qué quiere decirme?

— Quién sabe… Pero te está esperando.

— ¿Sola? Eso suena bastante tentador — ambos soldados arrugaron su entrecejo ante ese comentario.

— No sé qué carrizo quiere hablar la joven contigo, pero si le haces algo, le pones un solo dedo encima, y te asesino — le amenazó Gakupo, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

— Eso lo veremos — opinó el pelirrojo, separándose de Len — Considera que hoy es tu día de suerte — le dijo burlonamente y se marchó.

— Ese desgraciado… — respiró profundamente Dell, girándose a examinar al rubio — Además de eso, la señorita me pidió que te entregara esto — sacó de uno de sus bolsillos aquel colgante que usaba la rubia — "No pierdas la fe".

— ¿Ustedes saben de lo que ocurrió? — consultó Len al recibir tal regalo.

— Pues la verdad — contestó Gakupo — No entendemos absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando… Pero, aun así queremos ayudar en lo que podamos.

— Muchas gracias…

— ¡LEN! — gritó Meito, saliendo de su lugar de espía — O soy yo, ¿o cada día haces más amigos nazis? — inquirió, recibiendo una risa en general.

— ¿Quién lo diría, no? — cuestionó el joven de ojos carmesíes — Como una persona puede cambiar las vidas de los demás…

— Bueno, Dell — interrumpió el otro oficial — Mejor, nos vamos… No debemos levantar sospechas.

— Tienes razón… — murmuró mirando su alrededor — ¡Ustedes dos, a trabajar!

— ¡Entendido!

.

.

— ¡Señorita! — llamó Jack al entrar en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Jack? — Rin se asomó por las escaleras, y al verlo, se tornó nerviosa — Viniste…

— Así es, Dell me dijo que querías hablar conmigo… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — su acompañante asintió — ¿Dónde están mis cartas y mi diario?

— ¿Para eso me has llamado? — evadió su pregunta — Porque no tengo por qué contestarte.

— No, eso no era lo que quería decirte…— Rin bajó cohibida su mirada, observando el suelo — Es sobre Len…

— ¿El prisionero? — levantó una de sus cejas, como fastidiado — ¿Me llamaste para hablar de esa basura?

— ¡No te permito que lo llames así! — exclamó enfurecida. Absteniéndose de las ganas de matar al teniente, respiró y continúo — Quiero saber si le harás algo…

— Mmmm — meditó con un dedo en su barbilla — Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no… ¿quién sabe? — bromeó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

— ¡No juegues con esto, Jack! — objetó molesta — Yo solo quiero que no le pase nada a Len…

— ¡Ja! ¿Es un chiste, cierto? — ironizó. Calló en seguida al ver la mirada de súplica que le dedicaba la joven — Rin, no puedo garantizar nada — dictó serio.

— ¡Por amor al cielo! — comenzó a llorar — ¡Jack, haré lo que sea…! ¡Pero que no le pase nada a Len!

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Lo que sea… — secó alguna de sus lágrimas, esperando a que Jack le diera alguna respuesta.

El susodicho reflexionó en silencio. Ella comenzaba a desesperarse, aquel suspenso la mataba lentamente. Por fin, el teniente habló:

— Muy bien, Rin — tomó una pausa — Pero tengo una condición.

— ¡Haré lo que sea…!

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Len se levantó incómodo al sentir a Meito sobre él.

— ¿Otra vez? — susurró molesto — Oye, quítate…

— Déjame dormir en paz… — le contestó su amigo — Estoy cómodo.

— Pero yo no — sentenció quitando la cabeza del castaño, logrando que éste se golpeara contra el suelo.

— ¡Len! Eso duele…— acarició su parte lastimada — Sé más cariñoso…

— Hm…

Los soldados entraron como hacían diariamente y mandaron a los presos a hacer su trabajo matutino. Una vez afuera, Meito empezó a quejarse de los malos tratos que le daba Len.

— ¡Dios! — expresó el de orbes azules — ¡Yo jamás te he pegado!

— Bueno, pero si me has lastimado psicológicamente — respondió. El rubio suspiró ante aquel drama — Como por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que Daisuke y tú se encontraban ayudando al anciano…? — pero algo llamó la atención del muchacho.

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, Len observó la silueta que tanto quería ver desde hace tiempo. Dejó su pala en el suelo y se quedó atónito. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y, olvidándose por completo de su trabajo, corrió al encuentro con la rubia. Para su suerte, Dell y Gakupo eran los únicos que cuidaban ese lado del campo, pues los demás se habían retirado a hablar con Jack.

— ¿Len…? — consultó asombrado el castaño al ver a su amigo correr. Más, divisó a la causante de la actitud del muchacho y sonrió — Ya era hora de que apareciese.

El rubio llegó hasta la reja donde solían hablar tiempo atrás, y la miró maravillado.

— ¡Rin…! — exclamó sonriente. La rubia sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver la felicidad del joven.

— Len… ¿Cuánto tiempo, no...?

— ¡Estaba asustado…! ¡Tenía miedo que te pudiese pasar algo! — ella lo miró confundida — Kaito me dijo que te habían descubierto… ¡Pero me alegra tanto que estés bien!

— Len… — se conmovió ante la preocupación del muchacho, más recordó el porqué de su ida.

— Por cierto, quisiera devolverte ésto — le tendió el relicario de Nana — Sé que es muy preciado para ti, y...

— No, quédatelo... Así me recordarás... — sonrió para cambiar su semblante a un dolor— Yo tengo que decirte algo...

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? — preguntó al ver la expresión entristecida de Rin — ¿Rin…?

— Len, lo mejor será que ya no siga viniendo — sonrió forzosamente, recibiendo una mirada de miedo por parte del muchacho.

— ¿Qué dijiste…? — parpadeó y lo que ella más temía sucedió: los ojos del joven rubio comenzaron a empañarse — ¿Por qué?

— No me preguntes más, es lo mejor — se giró para que él no la pudiese ver llorar — Adiós, Len…

— ¡Espera! — gritó — ¡No te vayas…! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Rin! ¡Rin!— pero por más que la llamaba, la rubia siguió su camino.

— Len, esto me duele más a mí que a ti — susurró comenzando a correr. Lágrimas amargas caían desde sus ojos, perdiéndose al deslizarse por sus mejillas.

— ¡RIN! — chilló, cayendo de rodillas en la tierra. Con sus manos apretó la cerca, y, al igual que ella, esas gotas cristalinas no cesaban de caer de sus ojos — ¿Por qué…?

En su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez aquellas últimas palabras que le dijo la muchacha:

**Adiós, Len…**

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews 3_

_Lo prometido es deuda, y yo dije que lo iba a subir ayer. Me atrasé solo un día._

_Espero que les haya gustado :( Me dolió poner el final :'(_

_Dejen sus reviews, ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

_Muchas gracias por todos los que me dejan sus comentarios :D_

_Bueno, me despido... ¡Cuídense!_

_Con amor,** Jess.**_


	14. Cerca del Fin

**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV - Cerca del Fin**

Corría por aquel bosque como si fuera perseguida por algún demonio o fantasma. Sus brazos recibían golpes de las ramas, y varias veces perdió el equilibrio con alguna que otra raíz. Llegó al muro cubierto por la enredadera donde todo comenzó y entró en el jardín.

Frente a la puerta trasera la esperaba el teniente, recostado de la pared, sonriendo con hipocresía. Se acercó a ella, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

— Bienvenida a casa, Rin — dijo con una sonrisa. La joven frunció su entrecejo y lo ignoró — Vamos, ¿estás molesta?

— Ya cumplí lo que querías… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? — inquirió con verdadero enfado, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Eso no es cierto, querida Rin — de improviso, la atrapó entre sus brazos. Ella se limitó a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del pelirrojo — Aun no termina nuestro trato…

— Incorrecto — apartó al teniente en un movimiento rápido. Suspiró y se giró a verlo — Tú solo querías que le dijera esa crueldad a Len… ¿No te basta con eso?

— No, ahora quiero que hagas algo más por mí…— Rin apretó sus puños y dientes, no aguantaría más.

— ¿Qué quieres? — objetó impaciente. El teniente la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

— Dame un beso — susurró. Ella abrió sus ojos al tope, lo empujó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Te odio! — le gritó — ¡Jamás te me vuelvas a acercar! — se dirigió corriendo a la puerta.

— Entonces, ¡recuerda que ésta ha sido tu decisión, Rin! — exclamó al verla huir. — ¡Ve olvidándote de tu amiguito…!

Ella siguió con su camino hasta su cuarto. Al subir las escaleras, sintió que perdía sus fuerzas y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Se apoyó en la pared, respirando agitadamente, y continúo su trayectoria hasta entrar en su recámara. Al pasar el seguro, se dejó caer en su camastro, mientras trataba de recuperar energías… Se sentía fatal.

Cerró sus párpados y la primera imagen que apareció ante ella fueron los cristalinos ojos de Len, llenos de aflicción y terror. Recordó como la llamaba, y como ella podía escuchar a lo lejos su llanto. Una sensación de culpa se apoderó de ella, asfixiándola. Soltó un fuerte chillido y rompió nuevamene en el llanto.

— ¿Cómo pude decirle eso…? — se quejó, arrepentida — ¡Eres una tonta, Rin, no debiste dejar que el teniente te manipulara!

Cubrió su rostro con una de las almohadas e intentó tranquilizar su respiración. En su condición, lo mejor era que no se alterase, o algo malo ocurriría. Abrazó con fuerza el almohadón y trató de recordar buenos tiempos… Cuando su padre aparentaba tener corazón.

— … Ahora todo es tan diferente que parece increíble que eso pasó — opinó.

Sus ojos le pesaron y se sintió aturdida, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para mantenerse consciente.

— ¡Rin! — escuchó una voz lejana — ¡Abre la puerta! — ordenó el dueño de aquella voz, pero ella no podía moverse.

— ¡A un lado! — se oyó otra más y un fuerte estruendo sonó. Su visión era borrosa, más pudo diferenciar tres cuerpos que se acercaban a ella.

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó un hombre — ¡Rin, no cierres los ojos…! ¡Rin!

Su energía se agotó y, en un leve alarido, perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

.

.

Venía corriendo entre los pasillos, empujando a médicos, enfermeras y otras personas que transitaban por el interminable corredor. Se detuvo al ver al joven Dell, acompañado de Gakupo, en frente de una de las tantas puertas de aquel hospital.

— ¡¿Qué le ha pasado? — cuestionó alterada una mujer anciana, llamando la atención de los susodichos — ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi nieta?

— Nana…

— El médico no ha especificado que le sucedió — respondió el de ojos violetas con una expresión de tristeza — Pero, según pudimos escuchar, al parecer tuvo una fatiga extrema…

— Ella… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así? — volvió a preguntar. Ambos se intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

— Un día y medio…

— Les agradezco mucho que me hayan avisado… ¡Jamás debí dejarla sola en ese lugar! — se reprendió. Respiró profundo y miró fijamente a los soldados — Quiero verla.

— Pero, no sé si pueda…

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Dell — aclaró abriendo la puerta de la habitación — Si me disculpan — entró en el cuarto, dejando a fuera a los dos soldados.

Se giró, para encontrarse con su nieta durmiendo, rodeada de máquinas y cables que le impartían suero. La joven tenía una mascarilla respiratoria; su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y una expresión de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. Se dirigió al borde de la cama y la observó lentamente.

— Rin…— apartó uno de los mechones de su frente — ¿Cómo es que te ha podido suceder esto…?

— Len…— murmuró su nieta soltando un chillido.

— ¿Qué estarás soñando…? — interrogó. Se mantuvo viéndola en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que alguien entró en el aposento.

— Nana… Por favor, retírese — suplicó Dell, ganándose una mirada fulminante. Tragó algo intimidado y prosiguió — El comandante no sabe que Gakupo y yo le avisamos sobre cómo se encontraba Rin, nos meteremos en problemas si…

— Dell Honne — le interrumpió — de mi hijo me encargo yo. Ahora, déjame a solas con mi nieta.

— Por favor — intervino el de cabello violáceo — No quisiéramos que se armara un problema en el cuarto de la señorita… — guardaron silencio, esperando la respuesta de Nana.

— Muy bien…— dijo al fin la anciana — Pero volveré, ¿entendido? — ambos asintieron, dándole paso para que se fuera — Por cierto... ¿Alguno sabe quién es Len? — consultó antes de irse.

— ¿Len? — parpadeó asombrado Gakupo — ¿Cómo sabe usted de Len?

— Rin lo llamó en sueños… — contestó ahora más interesada — ¿Quién es?

— Es un muchacho, muy parecido a su nieta, de hecho. — comenzó a explicar el poseedor de ojos escarlatas.

— ¿Muy parecido…? — en su memoria apareció de golpe el día en que Rin hacía un auto retrato — Imposible… — musitó recordando las facciones del muchacho. — Entonces, eso no era… Y aquella vez que me dijo que había conocido a alguien… ¡Claro! — exclamó atando cabos. Los presentes se miraron confundidos.

— Nana, ¿sabes de quién estamos hablando? — interrogó Gakupo.

— Tengo una vaga idea… Pero, ¿de dónde es ese chico?

— Bueno, he ahí el problema del asunto… Es un prisionero.

— ¿Un… prisionero?

— Sí, del campo de concentración.

— ... ¿Qué?

.

.

— Es culpa de ese muchacho que mi hija esté así…— gruñó el comandante, apretando con fuerza la pluma que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Quiere que actuemos? — preguntó su acompañante, balanceándose en la silla en la que se encontraba — Solo tiene que decir cuándo y obedeceremos.

— Jack, llama a Mikuo — ordenó. Su vista se mantenía centrada en un grupo de soldados cercanos a la estancia en la que se encontraban — Él será quien te ayude.

— ¿Y usted, señor?

— Iré más tarde.

El teniente salió de la cabaña con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Su expresión atemorizaba a cualquiera que lo viera, definitivamente, ese tipo no tenía corazón. Se acercó a la agrupación de oficiales que vigilaba el comandante. Éstos hablaban animadamente, contándose chistes y riendo ante cualquier estupidez.

— Mikuo Hatsune — llamó, interrumpiendo aquel ambiente. Al verlo, todos guardaron silencio, llenos de terror.

— ¿Sí, señor? — se levantó un joven de cabellos azules verdosos, con ojos del mismo tono. Parecía ser bastante amable, además de ser un novato.

— Ven conmigo, me ayudarás con algo — estableció, alejándose de ahí. El muchacho lo siguió, algo confundido por tan repentina orden.

— ¿A dónde vamos, señor? — siempre tratando de sonar cortés. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado ante aquella interrogación.

— Ya verás…

Llegaron hasta una de las últimas barracas; Jack le hiso una seña a Mikuo para que lo siguiera. Éste solo contestó con un gesto afirmativo.

— Len Kagamine — exclamó al entrar. El aludido suspiró frustrado, sin entender por qué lo buscaban tanto.

— ¿Qué necesitan? — preguntó con una voz apagada. Al examinarlo, se veía a simple vista que no tenía ánimos para nada.

— ¿Ves cómo me responde, Mikuo? — criticó el pelirrojo. El joven soldado enarcó una ceja, sin responder. — Te advierto que esta vez no tendrás suerte, pequeño — le advirtió aproximándose a él.

— ¿Suerte…? — Mikuo obedeció un ademán que hiso Jack, y llevó bruscamente los dos brazos de Len contra su espalda — ¿Pero qué…?

— Ya te lo dije, Len — habló de nuevo Jack — Tu suerte se termina ahora.

Al salir, el teniente recordó una anécdota en la que Len le contaba a Rin sobre el escondite en donde él guardaba las cartas que ella le daba. Le pidió a Mikuo que lo esperara unos minutos, y ante la mirada intrigada del rubio, entró nuevamente en la cabaña.

Caminó entre los prisioneros hasta llegar a la esquina en la que solía permanecer el joven rubio. Meito lo miró con curiosidad.

— Quítate — le exigió, más el castaño ni se inmutó — Que te quites. — insistió.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó el muchacho mirando fijamente al nazi. Él se imaginaba qué estaba buscando el oficial. — ¿Qué tiene esta esquina en particular?

— Si no quieres que te atraviese el cerebro con una bala, quítate — repitió perdiendo la cordura. El prisionero se levantó con molestia, refunfuñando barbaridades.

Jack revisó entre las tablas que constituía la pared de la barraca, y, detrás de una suelta, halló lo que buscaba: papeles de cartas distribuidos astutamente.

— Qué inteligente…— sonrió sacándolas del escondite — Pero quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

— Espere, ¿se las va a llevar? — trató de oponerse el de ojos café — No puede hacer eso. Nadie le dio permiso para que…

— ¿Qué no puedo? — Jack soltó una arrogante carcajada — Mírame.

Ignorando por completo los insultos que le dedicaba el castaño, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Len, quien abrió sus ojos al ver lo que traía el teniente en sus manos.

— ¿Se te hacen familiares? — sonrió — Tengo muchas ganas por leerlas.

— ¡Hijo de…! — antes de que dijera algo más, Mikuo golpeó fuertemente su cara.

— ¡No te dirijas así al teniente! — gritó. Len le dedicó una mirada llena de furia.

— Buen trabajo, Mikuo — le felicitó jugando con los papeles — Ahora, sigamos con lo nuestro.

.

.

— Qué romántico…— suspiró la abuela de Rin, siendo víctima de la conmovedora historia. Gakupo y Dell se miraron estupefactos. — ¿No concuerdan conmigo?

— Yo diría que la historia se tornó trágica…— opinó sabiamente el primero.

— Suerte que Meito nos contó lo que sabía…— agregó Dell al recordar el relato del susodicho tras la última visita de Rin al campo.

— Necesitábamos una explicación después de todo lo que pasó…— apuntó el otro oficial.

— ¡Ay, Dios…!— exclamó con pena Nana, negando con la cabeza — ¡Pobre Kaito! Mi propio hijo…¿Será que yo me equivoqué cuando lo crié?

— No creo que esto sea su culpa, Nana — le reconfortó Dell — Como dicen, los hijos son como flechas… Los padres las tallan con la mejor madera, las pulen, las afilan, y las mantienen en las mejores condiciones… Pero es incierto el camino que tomará la flecha al ser lanzada.

— Tienes mucha razón… — suspiró por segunda vez — Ese muchacho, Len… ¿Cómo está él? Quisiera conocerlo… — y nuevamente esas miradas de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de sus acompañantes — ¡Dios mío! Dejen de poner esa cara.

— Pero… ¿qué? — al parecer, ninguno captó el mensaje. — Nana, no podemos hacer tal cosa.

— Oh, claro que si pueden, y lo harán. — sonrió de forma suspicaz.

— Dios mío…

Después de idear un plan para ir a ver a Len, decidió darle una última vista a su nieta antes de marcharse. Al mismo tiempo, Dell y Gakupo montaban guardia en la puerta. Al entrar, se encontró con su pequeña niña sentada en la cama; una mirada nostálgica se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su vista se encontraba perdida en el firmamento.

— ¿Rin? — le llamó. Ésta se volteó en seguida, y al ver a su abuela, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y alegría.

— ¡Nana!

.

.

Caminaron a lo largo de toda la prisión, cuyo fin parecía no existir. Se hacían paso entre presos y soldados, quienes miraban con duda y lástima al joven rubio. Len examinaba la miseria en la que se veía condenada aquella gente y su odio hacia sus opresores incrementaba. Concluyó que si las tropas aliadas no se movían más rápido, todas esas personas atrapadas morirían.

— Sin embargo, ellos también tienes países que cuidar… — se reprendió.

Finalmente, Jack se detuvo lejos de la multitud, en un espacio algo solitario. Len notó un edificio, no muy grande, que se levantaba frente a sus ojos. Lo inspeccionó bien y, por su forma y estructura, se dio cuenta de que era una cámara de gas. Lo que la diferenciaba de las otras, es que era más pequeña que lo normal.

— Es una cámara para nuestros prisioneros más importantes — sonrió Jack al ver la cara de perplejidad que adornó el rostro de Len. — Se supone que el general Kaito tenía que morir en esta cámara, pero el comandante ordenó otra cosa, así que… — se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía — Su muerte fue tan… ¿satisfactoria?

— Usted no tiene derecho de decir el nombre del joven Kaito — recalcó el rubio con rabia. — ¿No le pesa ser tan hipócrita?

— ¡Ya cállate! — ordenó golpeando el rostro del chico — Mikuo, avísale al general que encontré algo interesante — dijo, haciendo referencia en las cartas del muchacho.

El peliazul asintió y se alejó de ahí, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver qué le hacía el teniente al prisionero. Llegó hasta la caseta del comandante, entró luego de recibir permiso y le dio el recado del pelirrojo.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban Jack y Len. Para la sorpresa de Mikuo, cuando estaban a una distancia prudente de su destino, vio al rubio arrodillado en el suelo, estremeciéndose de dolor, mientras abrazaba su estómago. El teniente se encontraba a su lado, diciéndole cosas que no se entendían por la lejanía.

— Jack — le llamó el líder a unos pocos metros de él — ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que mostrarme?

— Observe, comandante — le extendió las cartas — ¿Adivina qué son?

El padre de Rin las tomó y las examinó detenidamente. Una arruga se posó entre sus cejas al confirmar que se trataban de cartas escritas a puño y letra por su hija. Pero, su enojo aumentó al enterarse del ferviente afecto que le tenía Rin a Len. De hecho, en las últimas cartas, la joven rubia firmaba como _"Siempre tuya, Rin";_ eso era inaceptable. En un arranque de rabia, el progenitor de la muchacha, rompió cada una de las cartas en dos. Dirigió su vista enfurecida al chico, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, llegó un mensajero.

— Comandante Yamamoto — habló al detenerse — El doctor Kusakabe me ha enviado para informarle que la señorita Rin se ha despertado.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada, Len levantó a duras penas su mirada, algo confundido por tal información. No comprendía la importancia de que ella hubiese despertado.

— ¿Hace cuánto? — cuestionó. El mensajero le indicó que hace media hora atrás la joven había abierto sus ojos y que ahora se encontraba charlando con alguien. — Jack, encárgate de él, pero no lo asesines — estableció observando a Len. Una mirada de temor se presentó en los ojos del mensajero, quien huyó enseguida al escuchar tales palabras.

— Entendido — el pelirrojo hiso una reverencia y miró a Mikuo — Ven, entremos — señaló la cámara de gas.

El padre de la muchacha se retiró del lugar, mientras que los soldados entraban en aquella edificación, empujando a Len para que se apurara. Una vez dentro, Mikuo se sintió algo mareado; un olor a cadáver se extendía por todas partes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mikuo? — le preguntó al percatarse de su condición — Es cierto, es tú primera vez aquí, ¿verdad? — el principiante asintió — Ya te acostumbrarás.

El aludido repitió el gesto afirmativo, algo incrédulo ante lo que le acababa de decir el teniente. Jack se giró a ver a Len, y pronunció:

— Bueno, hora de comenzar…

.

.

— Entonces, el teniente Jack fue quien te obligó a…— dejó inconclusa su idea al ver asentir a su nieta — Ese desgraciado, mira que exhortar a una niña de esa forma…

— Nana, ¡yo no deseaba decirle tales cosas a Len! — sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el suéter de lana que cargaba su abuela — Pero, Jack… ¡él…! ¡él…!

— Lo sé, querida, lo sé — acarició la cabellera de la joven, intentando calmarla. Suspiró y continúo — Estoy segura de que si Len es tan bondadoso como dices, dudo que te odie o algo por el estilo…

— ¡Me hacías tanta falta, Nana! — chilló apretando el abrazo — Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar…

— Estoy aquí, y ésta vez no pienso irme, no sin ti — dictó firme. Su nieta recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que un alboroto proveniente del pasillo acabó con la calma del lugar.

— ¡Comandante! — exclamó la voz de Dell desde afuera.

— Gakupo, Dell, permiso — ordenó. No se escuchó nada por varios segundos — ¿No oyeron lo qué les dije? Quítense.

— Mi padre…

— Pero — le reprochó Gakupo al comandante, ganándose una mirada llena de ira — ¿No prefiere dejar que la señorita descanse un poco?

— ¡Es cierto! — le apoyó inquieto el albino, mirando nervioso la puerta de la habitación — ¿No cree que es mejor que su hija duerma un poco más? Eso la ayudaría a recuperarse más rápido…

— No lo volveré a repetir, apártense — les espetó enojado. Ambos cedieron y le permitieron el paso a su líder.

Shun colocó su mano sobre el picaporte y lo giró. Se quedó en shock al ver a su madre sentada al lado de Rin, consolándola.

— Madre…— murmuró asombrado. Frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a sus soldados — ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Les dije claramente que nadie tenía que saber sobre esto!

— Déjalos, Shun — se levantó su madre, hablando con una voz potente — Tengo el derecho de velar por mi nieta.

— No, madre, no lo tienes — refutó — Rin es mi hija. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— Pero, ¿qué cosas dices?

— Cómo oíste… Ahora, lárgate de aquí — apuntó su mano en dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo, ella no se movió. En sus ojos se veía una gran determinación.

— Ese no es el tono para hablarle a tu madre — inquirió. Rin comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo de que algo pudiese pasar.

— Vamos, madre… Vete de una vez, no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza — Nana se acercó hasta él para encararlo.

— Rin regresa conmigo — estableció mirándolo fijamente. Shun la vio por unos segundos y se volteó.

— Qué idea tan estúpida — comentó aun dándole la espalda — ¿Dejarla ir cuando aquí están los mejores médicos para su tratamiento, además, del mejor equipo?

— Rin necesita irse de ese ambiente fúnebre y oscuro en la que la mantienes…Lo mejor sería que se fuera conmigo al campo, ahí estará segura.

— ¡Tonterías! — exclamó — En el campo se me haría imposible protegerla. Ella se queda aquí y punto.

— ¡Deja de ser tan obstinado y déjala ir! — sugirió perdiendo los estribos. Rin se bajó de la cama, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

— Padre, Nana, por favor, paren… — suplicó con una voz suave.

— ¡No te metas, jovencita! — le gritó. Ella retrocedió, corriendo a refugiarse cerca de Dell y Gakupo.

— ¿Crees que teniéndola encerrada en un cuarto, como a una muñequita de porcelana, es sano para ella? — resaltó Nana. — Rin necesita de aire fresco, ¡un ambiente lejos de la guerra!

— Por favor, paren… — pidió Rin, con una voz apenas audible. Sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse. Se tambaleó, señal de que se encontraba mareada.

— Señorita, ¿le sucede algo? — preguntó preocupado Dell — ¿Señorita…?

— ¡Yo protejo a mi hija a mí manera! ¿Entendido? Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado — apretó sus puños con fuerza — Te lo diré una última vez, ¡vete! — gritó.

Rin no soportaba verlos así. Fragmentos de su niñez se presentaron en su memoria, recordándole buenos tiempos: cuando pasaban las navidades en familia, las salidas en su cumpleaños, la cena que hacían el día de la madre… Felices y nostálgicas escenas que jamás se volverían a repetir. Una fuerte opresión comprimió su corazón y lágrimas amargas cayeron desde sus ojos. Sintió que se le era imposible respirar.

— ¡Basta! — exclamó adolorida. Una punzada invadió su pecho y se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Señorita! — escuchó el llamado de los oficiales. Sentía que caía en un abismo sin salida.

Rin cayó desmayada en los brazos de Dell. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Un doctor! — Gakupo se levantó y corrió al pasillo, implorando el auxilio de un médico. El doctor Kusakabe respondió rápido el llamado.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Colapsó! — contestó Dell. El doctor la examinó rápidamente, y notó el gran esfuerzo que hacía Rin por respirar.

— ¡Al quirófano, rápido! — ordenó. Los presentes se quedaron helados, mirándolo con asombro — ¡Tiene una obstrucción en las vías respiratorias, debemos actuar con rapidez! — explicó levantando a la rubia del suelo. Varias enfermeras llegaron y se la llevaron.

— Imposible…— Nana se dejó caer de rodilla en el frío piso del hospital. El comandante ocultó su mirada, reflexionando algo.

— Gakupo, Dell — los nombró, logrando que ambos aludidos voltearan — Vengan conmigo al campo, aun debo escoger su castigo por desacatar una de mis órdenes.

Ninguno dijo nada. El padre de la enferma se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Los oficiales entendieron que debían seguirlo, a pesar de lo que les pudiera pasar. Dell dirigió una última mirada llena de compasión hacia la anciana, y cerró la puerta. Todo se volvió sombrío.

.

.

— Teniente… Por favor, pare — sugirió Mikuo, horrorizado por los actos de Jack — ¿No debemos esperar a que el comandante…?

— Mikuo, ¿quién está a cargo aquí? — cuestionó interrumpiéndolo. El muchacho se quedó en silencio. — Pero, creo que tienes razón, no puedo matarlo, no me gustaría que el comandante se molestara conmigo. Llévalo a su cabaña. — señaló al joven rubio, que se encontraba medio moribundo en el suelo.

Mikuo lo examinó… A decir verdad, había sido bastante resistente. Jack había descargado todo su odio en aquel muchacho. Había comenzado con una patada en el estómago, logrando Len cayera adolorido en el suelo. Luego, con el muchacho aun tirado en la tierra, continúo dándole golpes en los brazos y piernas. Varias veces lo alzó de la cabeza y lo golpeó. Len tenía incontables heridas, unas más graves que otras, y le costaba respirar. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, su cabeza le pesaba y no podía abrir sus ojos.

— Mikuo — dijo Jack, sacando al aludido de su trance — Puedes llevártelo.

— C-Claro…— tomó con cuidado los brazos del muchacho y lo levantó. Empezó a arrástralo cuidadosamente. Salió de la cámara, y al ver lo que le faltaba por recorrer, suspiró.

A mitad de camino, decidió subir al rubio a su espalda para poder llegar más rápido a la cabaña del joven. Se hiso paso entre las personas, soldados y presos, y por fin llegó a la barraca de Len. Afuera, se encontraba sentado Meito, con la mirada baja, jugando con la tierra. Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, alzó su vista para encontrarse con el novato.

— ¡Len…! — chilló al verlo tan malherido. Le dedicó una mirada llena de odio al soldado, quien se estremeció de inmediato. — ¡Tú, desgraciado! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo? ¡Ustedes…! — entonces calló, al recordar el simple hecho de que él era un preso.

— L-Lo siento mucho — Mikuo colocó al herido en el suelo — De verdad, lo siento — se lamentó. Meito percibió el arrepentimiento en su tono.

El muchacho se alejó de ahí, dejando solos a los dos presos. El castaño se agachó a la altura de Len y le dijo:

— Amigo, estoy aquí… Resiste — Len abrió entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con la silueta de su amigo Meito. Sin embargo, vio una sombra más allá del joven; detrás de él, en un parpadear, pudo ver a Daisuke, mirándolo con una inmensa preocupación. Sus ojos se empañaron al observar a su mejor amigo.

— Meito… — susurró — Daisuke, él…— no pudo terminar de hablar. Las palabras no le salían, no podía aguantar más.

— Len, tienes que resistir, te repondrás… — aseguró. Lo cargó en su espalda y juntos se adentraron en la cabaña.

Colocó a Len en una de las camas bajas pertenecientes a una de las literas, que afortunadamente se encontraba vacía. El rubio se quedó dormido; comenzaba a reponer sus fuerzas.

— Qué te han hecho… — el castaño recostó su cabeza en una de las tablas de madera, observando el techo de aquel sitio — Verdaderamente, son unos monstruos…

— Daisuke…— musitó Len en sueños.

El comandante entró en el campo, acompañado por el soldado de cabellera blanquecina y el de cabellos violáceos. Jack, que había sido informado de su llegada, acudió a darles la bienvenida.

— Jack, ¿dónde está el preso? — le interrogó. Dell y Gakupo esperaban atentamente la respuesta del pelirrojo.

— Pues, está gravemente herido, pero aún sigue con vida. — el hombre guardó silencio, pensando en alguna cosa incierta para los soldados. Jack miró con burla a los otros dos, quienes le devolvieron una mirada de desprecio.

— Muy bien — captó la atención de los tres. — Dell, Gakupo, ya sé cuál será su castigo. — sonrió. El teniente observó con curiosidad — Deberán acabar con la vida de Len. — concluyó.

Los dos se quedaron en shock. A pesar de que trataban de articular algo, se les hacía imposible. Jack abrió los ojos al tope y una mínima risita se escapó de sus labios. El comandante sabía muy bien que ellos jamás serían capaces de hacer eso, pero si no acataban el mandato, el precio sería más alto: deberían entregar su propia vida.

— ¿Es-Está usted seguro, s-señor? — balbuceó el de mirada borgoña.

— Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? — se rió. — ¿Saben qué lo hará más divertido? Que lo hagan ahora. — Mikuo se venía acercando a ellos, para informar que ya había dejado al preso en su cabaña — Mikuo, trae a Len, ahora.

Una mirada de estupefacción se apoderó del novato, más no podía replicarle algo al líder, no quería morir aún. Cerró sus ojos, dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente en busca del rubio. Dell y Gakupo se miraron afligidos.

Llegó hasta la cabaña, entró en ella y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Len. Meito frunció su entrecejo al verlo y se interpuso.

— Son órdenes del comandante… — dijo el oficial algo cohibido.

— ¿Qué más piensan hacerle? ¡Está medio muerto! — argumentó. Mikuo lo ignoró y arrastró a Len hasta la salida. — ¡Desgraciados! ¡Eso es lo que son! — gritó dispuesto a seguirlo, más sintió que algo se lo impedía. — Len…

Y, nuevamente, Mikuo llevó al preso hasta donde se encontraban los superiores. Al verlo llegar, Dell y Gakupo palidecieron, mientras Jack sonreía.

— Esto será divertido… — opinó el pelirrojo. El comandante hiso una seña para que avanzaran hasta la cámara de gas para "prisioneros importantes", como había dicho el teniente anteriormente.

Cuando llegaron, el comandante les indicó a los encargados que debían hacerle a Len. Ellos asintieron angustiados, tomaron al muchacho por cada brazo y lo arrastraron hasta adentro.

— ¿No entraremos, señor? — objetó Mikuo.

— Yo sí, ustedes dos quédense aquí. — les exigió. No recibió réplica alguna, así que decidió entrar.

— No puedo hacerlo… — dijo entristecido Gakupo — Simplemente no puedo…

— Entonces, eres inservible como nazi — se quejó el comandante. Sacó su arma y le disparó en el hombro.

— ¡Comandante! — exclamó aterrorizado el albino — ¡Por favor, no mate a Gakupo!

— Para ello, tendrás tú que acabar con el chiquillo — señaló al muchacho — O lo terminaré de matar.

Dell se encontraba en una encrucijada. O se negaba a hacerle algo a Len, a costa de su propia vida y la de Gakupo; o acababa con la vida del prisionero. Además, la presión que tenía no le ayudaba en nada.

— Vamos, decídete ya — le reclamó exasperado — No tenemos todo el día — dijo. Dell siguió callado, observando los dos caminos a seguir — Tic Toc…Tic Toc...

— Está bien… Lo haré. — se decidió por fin — Acabaré con la vida de Len Kagamine — respondió. Su mirada se había vuelto fría y sin sentimientos.

— Buena elección — apuntó el comandante sonriendo, mientras guardaba su arma — Ya sabes qué hacer.

El soldado hiso un gesto de confirmación, se agachó a la altura del rubio y lo miró.

— Perdóname, Len…— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Sin embargo, el chico parecía no poder oírlo.

.

.

Nana andaba nerviosa, de un lado a otro, en frente de la puerta del quirófano. Que su nieta estuviera ahí de emergencia la destrozaba. ¿Cómo es que ocurrió todo eso?

Dentro de aquella sala, las cosas se ponían algo complicadas. El doctor trabajaba arduamente para lograr que la rubia lograra respirar. Sin embargo, la condición de Rin no le permitía obtener buenos resultados. Sus manos le temblaban, y su frente se encontraba empañada en sudor. Las enfermeras que lo ayudaban hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Entonces, el sonido que menos querían escuchar se hiso presente: el monitor cardiovascular indicó que el corazón de Rin se estaba deteniendo.

— ¡Doctor! — exclamó una enfermera — ¡La perdemos! ¡La señorita se está muriendo!

— ¡Rápido! ¡No podemos dejarla ir! — ordenó. Tomó en sus manos las extensiones de la máquina de electro shock y, después de aplicarle una crema, las colocó sobre el pecho de la rubia.

— Pero doctor, ella… — la enfermera no terminó de hablar cuando se escuchó el primer choque. El cuerpo de Rin se levantó ligeramente, pero la situación continúo igual.

El doctor repitió el acto unas dos veces más…

Len soltó un alarido. Dell tenía sus manos manchadas de la sangre del rubio, y con cada golpe que daba se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez más. Gakupo miraba todo apenas consciente. Si Dell no se daba prisa, lo más probable era que él muriera también…

Rin comenzó a llorar. El dolor que la recorría era inmenso; ella se sentía atrapada en una oscuridad infinita… y la personas que mejor la entendía en ese momento era su amado Len.

Aunque no fuesen gemelos, en aquel preciso instante, en el que ambos vivían el momento de mayor sufrimiento en su vida, sus mentes concordaron…

… _**Simplemente, no quiero morir… No sin antes verte por última vez…**_

_Continuará…_

* * *

_... Penúltimo capítulo..._

_Tal vez el más trágico que he hecho. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Perdonen la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada._

_Díganme, ¿cómo les gustaría que acabara el fic?_

_Va a terminar :'(_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡No se olviden dejarme otro!_

_Sin más que decirles, me despido..._

_Con cariño, **Jess**._

_PD: Este cap. me deprime :'(_


	15. Siempre Juntos

**Vocaloid le per****tenece a Yamaha Corpor********tion.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV - Siempre juntos**

...Dos vidas destinadas a ser enemigos por un cruel racismo...Un amor completamente prohibido...

… _**Si la vida nos diera otra oportunidad, me encantaría estar contigo…**_

_._

_._

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? — se preguntó Nana a sí misma estando en la sala de espera — ¿Habrá pasado algo…? — dirigió su vista hacia una ventana y observó figuras a lo lejos. — Pero, ¿qué es eso?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera inferir algo, el doctor Kusakabe se hiso presente en la habitación. Nana se giró al sentirlo llegar. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar; trataba de prepararse psicológicamente para lo que viniera.

— Doctor, ¿qué ha sucedido? — cuestionó. El hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Pero, antes de que él pudiese responder algo, un fuerte estallido hiso temblar absolutamente todo. Nana se tambaleó, apoyándose de la pared que poseía más cerca, y, levantando su vista, buscó al causante de aquel estruendo. No obstante, el alboroto se repitió varias veces más. Sin duda, eran bombas.

— Un ataque de tropas enemigas…— dedujo Kusakabe levantándose del suelo. Una mirada de horror apareció en la cara de la mujer — De seguro son los rusos…

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó — ¡Debe ser en el campo! — llevó sus manos hacia su rostro pensando en lo peor.

.

.

— Dell, ¿te sientes cansado? — preguntó en tono burlón el comandante al observar detenerse al soldado — ¿Es por eso que te detienes?

— Señor, ¿no siente algo extraño? — objetó mirando el techo del lugar. A penas cuestionó aquello, el estruendo que había hecho temblar a Nana se presentó. El suelo se meció, logrando que los presentes en la recámara perdieran el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas el piso.

El comandante frunció el ceño y salió a ver qué ocurría. Afuera, Mikuo se estaba levantando de la tierra, al mismo tiempo en que Jack miraba el cielo. Giró a ver al líder.

— ¡Comandante, es un ataque de tropas rusas! — gritó señalando los grandes aviones que sobrevolaban el lugar. El padre de Rin subió su mirada, encontrándose con sus enemigos.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Carguen los aviones, preparen los misiles…!

Nuevamente, sin dejar de concluir el mandato del hombre, cayeron varias bombas en el campo, acabando así con cualquier protección que éste poseía. Sin hacerse esperar, tropas inglesas se hicieron paso entre los pocos guardias que quedaban alrededor de aquella prisión, exterminando a cualquier enemigo en el camino.

Después de la victoriosa entrada, los ingleses, junto con los rusos, rodearon a los soldados, apresándolos para que más tarde fueran ajusticiados por la ley. El líder del campo retrocedió, sin saber qué hacer. Veía que los soldados ingleses y rusos lo estaban buscando, sin duda, el sería quien recibiría el peor castigo.

La cruz roja británica se hiso paso entre los oficiales de su ejército, corriendo a auxiliar a los pobres presos que se encontraban malheridos, desahuciados, desnutridos y deshidratados. Meito, que se encontraba siendo atenido, recordó que se habían llevado a su amigo.

— ¡En uno de los extremos del campo, se llevaron a un prisionero, un muchacho rubio, lo tenían muy mal herido! — informó — Fueron el comandante de ese campo, el teniente Jack y dos soldados más — los ingleses asintieron y fueron en busca de Shun al recibir tal declaración.

El aludido giró a ver a su alrededor, ideando qué hacer para salvarse. Vio que Mikuo tenía la intensión de rendirse, puesto que había dejado su arma en el suelo y se había resignado a que lo pusieran preso. Pero, antes de que pudiese avanzar, el comandante lo tomó del cuello, sacó su arma y la llevó a la cabeza del joven. Aquel acto sorprendió a los soldados representantes de Inglaterra y Rusia que se habían dirigido hasta él.

— ¡Si dan un paso más, lo asesino! — exclamó. Ellos se miraron entre sí, con una notable expresión de duda en sus rostros.

— Y, ¿qué perdemos con eso? — inquirió uno, desafiándolo — Un nazi más, un nazi menos… Al final, todos recibirán su castigo.

— Es cierto.

El líder se quedó callado, nervioso por la falla de su plan. Jack miró asombrado a su comandante, y, sin entender la razón, sacó su arma, asesinando con un solo tiro al padre de Rin. Mikuo miró con miedo al teniente. Quiso decir algo, pero los ingleses no le dieron tiempo. En un parpadear, Jack había sido fusilado por los soldados enemigos. Ahora, el peliazul se encontraba solo.

— ¿Estás bien? — interrogó uno de los hombres al ver el horror en el rostro del novato. Mikuo sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, pero asintió con pudo.

— Len, ¿oíste eso? — le susurró Dell mirando con compasión al herido — ¡Han llegado los ingleses! ¡Resiste, ellos te salvarán! — sonrió con inmensas ganas de llorar — Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme…

Dicho eso, la puerta de aquella recámara cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Ingleses entraron, seguidos de los rusos, y rodearon a Len y a Dell.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan a unos enfermeros! ¡Hay un muchacho gravemente herido aquí! — ordenó. Se acercaron a Dell, lo aprisionaron y se lo llevaron.

— ¿Deberíamos dejarlo con vida? — cuestionó un hombre al ver a Gakupo en el suelo, desangrándose.

— Lo que ellos hicieron no tiene perdón… Pero nuestras órdenes establecen claramente que se rescaten a los heridos y se apresen a los nazis — argumentó uno de sus compañeros. Ambos tomaron a Gakupo selo llevaron para darle asistencia médica.

Un enfermero entró en la cámara y vio a Len. Lo cargó entre sus brazos, y con lástima, examinó la gravedad de sus heridas.

— Sé fuerte, pequeño… Haremos todo lo posible para salvarte.

.

.

— Doctor, dígame… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi nieta? — interrogó Nana cuando la situación estaba más calmada.

— Bueno… Sería mejor si usted lo viera con sus propios ojos…— la anciana sintió ganas de llorar ante aquella contestación, pero se dijo a sí misma que no podía caer, sería fuerte.

— ¡Doctor Kusakabe! — llegó corriendo un joven mensajero — ¡Tengo noticias! ¡Las tropas inglesas han tomado el campo, asesinaron al comandante y a varios de sus seguidores! ¡Ahora mismo están atendiendo a los heridos!

— ¿Al comandante…? — Nana tragó con fuerza, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. A pesar de todo, como dicen, el amor de una madre es infinito. Nadia sufre tanto por los demás como lo hace una madre por sus hijos. — Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría… ¿Qué le parece, doctor? — el aludido la miró confundido — Me he quedado sola…

— ¿Sola…? — suspiró — Nana, sígame. Es hora de que vea a Rin — sugirió. La mujer asintió, se levantó de su asiento y caminó detrás del doctor.

Después de cruzar el largo corredor, se detuvieron en frente de la habitación en la que había estado Rin ese mismo día. El hombre le hiso un ademán para que pasara. Ella obedeció, tomó la cerradura y la abrió. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Dios mío…!

.

.

Nana caminaba a lo largo de todo el mercado, haciéndose paso entre las personas que se reunían en frente de algún puesto de verduras. Iba tarareando una canción, sonriente como siempre. Saludaba a todos los ciudadanos y a los vendedores.

Habían pasado 2 años desde que la guerra había terminado. Ahora, existía un nuevo organismo internacional que evitaría que otra disputa bélica de ese calibre explotara de nuevo en el mundo Las naciones hacían lo que estaba en sus manos para recuperar y ayudar a los países en ruinas, y, a pesar de todo, una paz reinaba en aquel momento. Claro qué, miles de personas quedaron gravemente heridas, tanto psicológica como sentimentalmente. Niños que perdieron a sus padres, adultos que no encontraron a sus familiares, jóvenes que quedaron completamente solos. Una gran catástrofe había caído sobre la Tierra, y las consecuencias se verían con el paso del tiempo.

Nana se detuvo en frente de un puesto de frutas, mirando con alegría las mandarinas. Esas eran las preferidas de su nieta. Mientras examinaba los alimentos, una muchacha de cabellos azules verdosos, idéntica a Mikuo, solo que en versión masculina, se acercó a ella.

— ¡Nana! — sonrió. La susodicha se volteó a verla. — ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Muy bien, Miku — contestó esbozando una risita en su rostro — ¿Y tú, querida, cómo has seguido? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?

— ¡Muy bien! — respondió con ánimo — Ya casi termina de pagar su condena de llevar a cabo servicio social… Para mi madre fue un verdadero alivio que Mikuo no fuera sentenciado a muerte por ser solo un novato.

— Además, él tiene un buen corazón — se expresó — No merecía morir por una obligación... Ya que, después de todo, a él lo obligaron a introducirse en la armada.

— Así es — iba a agregar algo más cuando las campanas de la Catedral sonaron. Nana se sobresaltó al caer en cuenta de que eran las doce.

— ¡Ah Dios! — tomó unas mandarinas y las pagó — Miku, debo irme. Me saludas a tu madre y a tu hermano — la muchacha asintió, despidiéndose de Nana con la mano.

Corrió a través de la gente, sin duda llegaría tarde a su casa. Iba cruzando la plaza, cuando, cerca de una de las grandes fuentes, chocó con una jovencita, cosa que hiso que todas las cosas que llevaban se cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Discúlpame! — dijo Nana, para observar a la niña detalladamente. Era de más o menos 10 años, poseía un lindo cabello ondulado, de color rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Le recordaba mucho a Rin.

— Lo siento, señora…— se inclinó levemente — Fue mi culpa por no fijarme mientras corría…

— No te preocupes, pequeña. Yo también iba distraída — Nana le guiñó un ojo y acarició su cabellera. Se agachó para recoger las bolsas — ¿Quieres una mandarina, querida?

— No debo aceptar cosas de extraños…— contestó la chiquilla. Miró atentamente la fruta y prosiguió — Sin embargo… Sí me encantaría…

— ¡Hikari! — la llamó un joven, corriendo hacia ella — ¡Te dije que no te alejaras! ¿Qué ocurriría si te perdieras? ¡Mamá acabaría conmigo! — le reprendió. La niña escuchó atenta el regaño.

— Lo siento, onii-san…

— Tú…— dijo Nana al observar bien al joven. — Santo cielo…

.

.

— Pasen, están en su casa — comentó Nana, ofreciéndole la entrada a los dos hermanos. Ella vivía en una casa bastante acogedora. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con pinturas de flores. Los muebles eran de abeto, algunos estantes de roble, unas mesas de pino… Una gran variedad de clases. Habían alfombras con temas coloridos. Libros, lámparas, vasijas, jarrones, imágenes… De todo un poco.

— ¡Qué lindo lugar! — chilló la pequeña. Nana sonrió y le propuso que hicieran galleas juntas — ¡Claro!

— Disculpe — captó su atención el chico — ¿Dónde está el baño?

— Al final del…— Nana hiso una pausa y sonrió de una extraña forma. Luego, continúo — Corrijo, es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. — el joven no entendió por qué lo miró de esa forma, más le restó importancia y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Mientras subía escalón por escalón, observó cuadros de Nana, Rin y Shun. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, para luego continuar con su trayectoria. Al estar en el corredor, buscó la puerta del cuarto que le había indicado Nana. Tomó el picaporte, lo giró y la puerta se abrió.

— Nana, pensé que llegarías más temprano…— dijo una voz suave desde la cama ubicada al fondo de la pieza. Aquella muchacha rubia cargaba un pequeño pañito mojado en su frente — ¿Has traído mandarinas?

Él no contestó. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, tomó asiento en la orilla de ésta y la inspeccionó detenidamente. Rin había dejado crecer ligeramente su cabello; se veían notables cambios en su cuerpo. Sin duda, ya no era una niña de 14 años… Ahora era toda una joven de 16.

— ¿Nana? — repitió ella. Al no recibir respuesta, retiró de su frene aquella toalla y se dispuso a sentarse mientras decía: — ¿Acaso hice algo malo para que me hagas la…? — pero calló en seguida al ver a su acompañante. Sus ojos se abrieron al tope, para luego empañarse por completo, llevó sus manos hasta su boca con el fin de evitar que un grito saliera y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

— Es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca, sin ningún obstáculo …— comentó Len sonriente. Ella no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos. Cuánto había esperado ese momento.

— ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Len! — lo nombraba incontable veces — ¡Pensé que habías muerto…! Cuando me enteré que habían bombardeado el campo lo primero que me vino a la mene fuiste tú…— alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los orbes de su amado. Con una de sus manos acarició su mejilla y estrechó el abrazo — Muchas gracias, Dios…

— Te amo — susurró el joven cerca de su oído. Rin se paralizó ante aquella confesión — Todos estos años reflexioné que nunca tuve la oportunidad… o más bien, el valor de decírtelo directamente… Pero ahora, la vida me ha dado una segunda vez… no deseo desaprovecharla.

— Len…— ella lo abrazó con fuerza, conmovida por esa declaración — Yo también… ¡Yo también estoy perdidamente enamo…! — pero no concluyó su oración. El rubio atrapó sus labios, obligándola a callar.

El beso fue tierno, lento, lleno de amor. Algo que ambos habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Una vez en sus brazos, Rin se encontraba agradecida por sentir la calidez que le impregnaba su Len. Tomó lugar en las piernas de éste y rodeó su cuello en un movimiento rápido. Len la miró con amor, y algo divertido.

En esos minutos, Rin se tomó la molestia de examinarlo detenidamente. Había dejado de ser un niño, ahora era todo un hombre, con sus miembros bien definidos; atractivo para cualquier muchacha.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto, querida? — inquirió él, muy cerca de su cuello. Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Len chocar contra su piel.

— Bueno… A decir verdad, te has vuelo… — él la escuchó algo inquieto— Muy hermoso… — opinó con un sonrojo en su rostro. Len sonrió y se inclinó levemente para besarla otra vez.

Sus labios estaban por rozarse cuando, de improviso, un grito proveniente de la puerta los alarmó.

— ¡Hikari, no veas! ¡Éstas son cosas de adulos! — exclamó Nana, tapando la mirada de la pequeña.

— ¡Na-Na-Nana! — chilló Rin avergonzada ante la interrupción — ¡Debes tocar antes de entrar!

— ¿Tocar? ¡Pero si la puerta estaba abierta! — refutó la anciana — ¡Si querían más privacidad, la hubieran cerrado! — ambos se sonrojaron ante aquel comentario. Rin miró suplicante a abuela, mientras Len desviaba su mirada.

— ¡Onii-san! — la pequeña se destapó los ojos — ¿Ella es tu novia?

— Así es — contestó Len enseguida. Rin se quedó sin habla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja — ¿Te parece linda, Sakura?

— ¡Sí, es muy bonita! — respondió — ¡Tengo una hermana muy bonita!

— Muchas gracias, Hikari...

— Bueno, prepararé el almuerzo. Hikari y Len se quedarán para comer. ¡Hay que celebrar este encuentro!

Nana salió junto a la hermana menor de Len para darles otro momento a solas a los jóvenes. Ellos salieron a la terraza del cuarto de Rin, donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista de un gran bosque. Len rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos, y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

— Creí que este momento jamás pasaría… Yo, atrapada en tus brazos… — se regocijó la joven. — Sin embargo, me da pena pensar que muchos han sufrido para que estuviéramos juntos… ¡Oh! — recordó un detalle — Len, ¿cómo se encuentra tu familia?

— Mi madre estaba enferma cuando fue liberada, pero ahora se encuentra mejor…— contestó y su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza — Me enteré que mi padre murió apenas lo arrestaron…

— Perdón, no debí preguntar — se disculpó ocultando su mirada en el pecho del chico. Len sintió como algo húmedo llegaba hasta su piel… Ella estaba llorando.

— Basta, no hay motivos para que sufras… — agarró con delicadeza sus hombros y la separó un poco de él — Estamos juntos, ambos vivos, y eso es lo importa ahora — limpió algunas de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Rin tomó la mano de Len e hiso que él la dejara apoyada sobre una su rostro— Es cierto… tengo algo que darte — buscó en los bolsillos de su chaquea y sacó el relicario que ella una vez le dio. — Me prometí que si te volvía a ver, te lo daría…

— Lo guardaste — sonrió. Se giró mientras él acomodaba el colgante en su cuello. Cuando acabó, Rin se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hagamos una promesa — sugirió ella, a lo que él respondió con una mirada llena de confusión — Desde ahora, siempre estarás a mi lado, yo siempre estaré contigo — levantó su dedo meñique para cerrar el pacto.

— Yo siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no me lo pidas — aclaró. Cerró sus ojos, respiró y pronunció — _**Siempre juntos**_ — concluyó imitando el gesto de la rubia.

Cuando acabaron su promesa, él plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios y la acorraló en contra de la baranda del balcón. Rin enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y sonrió.

— Te adoro, Len…

— Y yo a ti, Rin…

_**"Jamás desesperes, aun estando en las más sombrías aflicciones, pues de las nubes negras cae agua limpia y fecundante…"**_

_**Miguel de Unamuno.**_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Fin... Fin... Fin_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado y apoyado durante el desarrollo de mi fic._

_¡Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap., simplemente no pude dejar que se murieran. _

_Dejen su reviews :3 _

_¡Gracias a todos, a mis lectoras **Toph Kagamine, Rinka Megumi, ArikaFD, Montse Black, Kuro-Neko-Angel, Nulpi **por dejarme reviews que me han animado a seguir! ¡Son geniales!_

_Nos vemos! Cuídense!_

_Con mucho amor, **Jess**._


End file.
